


Safe & Sound

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And he went to Gotham to escape from someone, Angst with a Happy Ending, Becoming a family, Ed bonded with four years old Stephanie, Edward and his precious babies, Edward went to Princeton, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Good big brother Ed, He met Arthur Brown, He'll do anything for her, He's a genius after all, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, It's in Edward's past, Nothing is described but there's references to Ed's past, Past Rape/Non-con, Stephanie and Edward friendship, Stephanie and Jason being adorable, Stephanie is the best thing that ever happened in Edward's life, Teen Edward Nygma, They meet Jason Todd later, Trust Issues, no capes AU, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Edward Nygma's life had never been what one could call an 'easy' one. But at least his teachers always noticed how smart he was, and he managed to go to College at a very young age, to have his doctorate and was finally ready to start a better life on his own. But things just couldn't be that easy, right ? Two years and a half later, he ran away from the abusive relationship he was living with his 'boyfriend', and arrived at Gotham. It was the best place to disappear, and even if he was young, he was smart. So why was it so difficult for him to find a real job ?! Life wasn't made to be easy, Edward learnt it the hard way over the years, to the point he didn't even believe in happiness anymore. Until the day he met a little girl who changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edward is seventeen, he lives in Gotham since a few months now. And he works for Arthur Brown, that's how they met.

Arthur Brown was one of the loudest, most messy and irritating person he ever met. He did silly jokes, was obviously sexist and homophobic, and was awfully close-minded. Edward hated him. But Arthur Brown was also the first one to actually take an interest on him, and offer him a job here in Gotham.

No matter how brilliant Edward was, with his doctorate and degrees, he was _too young_ , as everyone else said, to work in a company or worse, to open his own agency like he wanted to. It was... frustrating, to say the least. _Revolting_ , was the word he easily used to describe his feelings towards the situation.

What good was it that he finished College at almost fourteen, first of his class with excellent results, the best Princeton ever recalled, if he wasn't even able to get a job now, under the pretext he wasn't 'the normal age' ?! Of course he wasn't, that was the point of being a genius !

But nobody seemed to get that. He tried to be a computer engineer teacher the first two years after his grade, since he didn't find anything else interesting that hired teenagers, but it had been an absolute nightmare. Students weren't his thing, this is for sure. And well, he met _someone_ there... He didn't want to think about him. No more schools, no matter the grade. No more 'him'. Never again.

And so, here he was, sitting at this goon's office, explaining him _once again_ his program.

"This is splendid ! You really are a genius, my boy !"

"Yes I am...", he sighed, even if that made him smile a little.

Before he met that guy, he never thought being praised could be this boring. Arthur couldn't keep up with him, and honestly it was better if he didn't try... And he looked very impressed every time Edward did or said anything. He wouldn't be surprised if the man started being ecstatic while just watching him eat his lunch...

But he wasn't complaining. Even if he was far from interesting, the dude hired him in his little business, put him in charge of the economic aspect, which meant he had access to every entering of money, could control it by computer, and could organize everything as he wanted without having to move from his office. It wasn't a dream job, but it payed the rent, and Arthur was nice with him, even if he easily got on his nerves.

Nobody bothered him either, not since one day a few workers tried to bully him. Nothing too mean compared to what he had already been through, but for the first time he had someone who defended him. Not only did Brown, when he saw the scene, started fighting the guys, but he _fired_ them this same afternoon, without any second thought. This was Gotham, you don't need much to get rid of people.

"Hey, Ed ? Want to hear a riddle ?"

"With pleasure.", he answered politely at the way too enthusiastic question.

Arthur's riddles were from a children book, it was the only explanation for how easy they were. But he knew a lot, so he wasn't bad himself at answering Edward's. With a smile, the ginger responded his as soon as he asked, and raised up with another, more complex.

Arthur Brown was loud, messy and irritating. But he was also the first person in Edward's life to stand up for him, listen to what he had to say, even if he didn't understand much of it, and answer his riddles.

So for now, as far as he was concerned, it was better than okay.

____________________

 

The key turned in the old lock, making a little too much noise for his liking. He hated that old building, but at least it was better than where he lived in not long ago. Edward entered in his apartment, and locked back the door behind him.

He was gaining money. Way more than he had been previously, and he already made the maths. In two months he'll rent a better apartment. He could afford it now, he was sure Brown wasn't going to kick him out, so he finally had a stable work. He will turn eighteen in not long, so until then, no need to look for another job. And even if most landlords and landladies weren't very regarding about people renting their flats, it was easier to get a leasing agreement when you weren't a 'kid' anymore for everyone else.

So, the day of his eighteen birthday, he was going to leave this part of the city and get himself a better place to live. Afterwhat he could think of a better job. He sat on the bed of his studio, cheered up by the thought. Things were almost looking up.

__________________

 

"I'm not sure about this, Art. It's... not even necessary for the work, why would we..."

"It's not like I'm asking you on a date !", the older man laughed. "It's actually pretty normal for someone to ask a friend to come over for dinner ! Why does it still bother you ?"

"... It doesn't."

"Fantastic ! Then I'll see you tomorrow !"

And Brown seemed way too enlighted by this perspective, as Edward left job this evening, biting his lip. He didn't add anything else, just reached his bus stop to go back. He didn't say going back 'home', never used that word. Not when he lived at his parents' place, not at the College's dorm, not at his first small flats. 'Home' was an important word. He wasn't going to waste it for places he hated or felt unsafe in.

He was nervous. Awfully nervous, today, waiting for his bus. He worked at Arthur's business for two months now, and the man took a liking on him at first sight. So it hadn't really been a surprise he asked him if he wanted to come by his place one day, or to meet him outside the job.

It was a friendly offering, Ed was well aware of it. Brown held not any negative intent towards him. Hell, he wasn't even interested in men, so no need to worry about that. Yet... Edward wasn't at ease. He knew the man won't hurt him, just wanted to spend more time with him, but he couldn't shake away the _fear_ he felt at the thought of going to someone's house.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the bus arrived. Which made him angry at himself. Really, why couldn't he just behave like someone normal, for once ?! Luckily, he at least found a free sitting spot in the bus, so it wasn't that bad...

And it wasn't wrong to accept his boss' offer to have dinner with him. It could even be a smart move, if Arthur really saw him as a friend, may he'll give him more responsibilities or... But he was nervous. No, he was _terrified_.

It wasn't the first time Brown asked him to come by, and he always politely declined, pretexting he had things to do, people to meet... He even managed to make him believe he had friends ! Somehow, it was a bit unfair towards Arthur, who was actually nice with him. It wasn't because of him he was scared of people. It wasn't because of him he couldn't see adults as anything else than monsters.

He shut his eyes a few seconds. It had been years since his dad was out of the picture. And just when he finally thought he could take control of his life, had his grades, did something by himself and get recognized for it...

He tried to hide the fact he was shaking now. Not that people cared or risked to ask him if he was okay, but because he hated to look weird or to get those kind of looks, the 'what's wrong with him ?' glances he get too often wherever he went. He hated it. It still hurt him, even after a life time of being... 'different'... He didn't want people to notice him because they thought he was strange. He wanted everyone to acknowledge his intellect, just how smart he was, how better he was, better than all of them. And not to be considered as some... curiosity one could _study_  or...

He shut the thought. He was going to accept his boss' offer. Nothing wrong will happen one evening at Brown's place. Nothing.

Not because Jonathan Crane abused the trust he had in him meant everyone was going to do the same.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Browns' house and an unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a transition, I just needed Ed to come at Arthur's and realize he has a daughter.

"... And after this trip, I finally understood the meaning of 'self-made man' ! Get it ?"

"It is... always very easy, to 'get' what you mean, Art. No offense."

But that just made the man laugh, and he punched him playfully on the shoulder. Edward tensed at the sudden contact, but his boss didn't seem to notice, and went on with his stories.

Ed forced himself to take a breath, and to calm down. No matter how many times he firmly told Arthur he didn't like being touched, even in a friendly or innocent way, the dude had as much memory as a snail. Well, not that he knew much about snails' brains but...

"All of this is really fascinating.", he politely said after another foolish story. "But I admit I thought you would..."

"Ah, so you _knew_ why I brought you here, right ?!"

Edward tried to control the fear he felt taking over his body at these words. Don't worry, don't panic, it's not...

"I wanted to tell you more about my business, since you're practically my co-worker now !"

Oh, all right. His beginning of panic left as quickly as it started. Of course Brown was just going to talk about that. Nothing more, nothing else than that.

"I figured out.", he answered so, with a facade of confidence. "I've been watching the expenses and financial gains for long enough to notice something was wrong in the records."

"And can I ask since _how long_ did you notice ?", Brown asked, frowning a little.

"Only lately, don't worry."

The first day I started working with you., he didn't say. No need for his host to get angry or confused, so he wasn't going to reveal he knew Brown was a drug dealer, involved with the mob, since way back now. He wasn't a criminal, as far as Edward knew, so he had no problem with what his boss did undercover. One has to do what he can to earn money, right ? No big deal.

"I need to tell you, now that you're part of the family !"

"Part of what ?!... Hu, I mean, that's... nice of you ?"

And kinda weird, but eh... Arthur started to explain how his real business worked, and where the money came from. Nothing new under the sun, but Edward acted surprised and impressed when his host told him about the activities, and the fact he was an independent, so in _relation_ with the mob but not properly a gang member.

It was odd that he told him everything. It was almost like he... trusted him...

"Why ?", Edward cut suddenly in the other one's monologue. "Why are you... telling me all this ? I don't mind where the money comes from, as long as I get my part. But why..."

"You're not a cop.", the dude smiled. "You obviously don't have a family, but don't worry, most kids don't in this city. You're smart, I like you. And you're a boy."

He had said this like it explained everything, and Edward frowned. He hated it when he didn't get something, and right now he... Oh, right. Sure...

"You don't want me as a co-worker", he said slowly, "you want me as an... apprentice, maybe ? Someone who can keep your business rolling."

"So young and so clever !", the other exclaimed proudly. "Every crime boss has a son, blood related or not, to whom he can teach the job."

"... Since when are you a 'crime' boss ? Not to sound petty, but... selling drugs is something pretty common here, it's not even..."

"But that's just the beginning ! I want more than just giving a few junkies their fix, I want... to be recognized in this city ! I want to make a name of my own !"

"... Right ?"

And what else was he supposed to answer, hu ? Either Brown was already drunk before dinner, or he was just stupid.

"It... sounds good.", Ed tried, not very convinced.

Which was probably the best thing to say, since the blond man nodded with vigor and started to explain his plans. Edward managed not to sigh, so he was kinda proud of himself.

And Arthur Brown's house was nice, actually. Not the cleanest, but he'd seen worst. From what he saw, in the large living-room were accumulated a few expensive objects. Arthur didn't give him a guided tour of the first floor, but Ed wasn't exactly tempted by seeing his bedroom. And he saw the kitchen when the door opened and a woman came to the living-room with the food, whom he thanked politely. He hadn't thought Brown was the kind to hire a domestic, this lady probably wasn't often in the house. Ed tried not to look too disgusted when Arthur yelled at her to hurry with the dishes. After all, that he yelled didn't mean he was abusive with a woman he payed to come at his place.

"Well it had been delightful.", Edward said later, trying not to sound too bored by his host's poor conversation. "But it's getting late, I should go now. I'll just thank your maid for dinner first."

It was a normal thing to do, and he didn't even speak in riddles, so _why_ was Arthur looking at him like he spoke in another language ?...

"My... maid ?"

"Well yes.", he answered, frustrated already. "You didn't tell me her name, so..."

"Wait, you think Crystal is..."

And he laughed in a very unpleasant way. Edward tensed once again.

"What ?!", he asked sharply. "Did I say something funny ?"

"No, no...", he laughed again. "It's just, Crystal is my wife ! I know she looks like nothing, she used to be better looking back in the days, but now..."

He ended with a broad smile :

"Anyway I kept her, so well, she's mine !"

Ed... wasn't expecting that one. And tried to ignore the way his blood already boiled with anger in his veins at the way this man was referring to his wife. What was that he was thinking, again ? That Arthur Brown was stupid but not actually mean ? Such an idiot he had been...

"I didn't know you were married.", he said so, in a cold tone.

"If she was pretty, or even useful, I could boast !", the other answered, missing the sudden change in his guest's attitude. "But as you saw... she's not."

That made him laugh again, of that awful, greasy sound.

"You shouldn't say things like that, you know. Especially not about your wife."

This time the older one noticed the frowned orange eyebrows and the disapproval in the teenager's voice, but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You'd say the same. She wasn't even good enough to give me a son, so..."

And he waved a hand as if trying to get rid of a fly.

Edward stood up, anger shinning in his eyes as he reached for the door. It wasn't his fight, and anyway what was he supposed to do ? If this woman thought it was good to stay with such an asshole, it was her problem, not his. His own mother did the same for years, before leaving one day, without a word, when he was nine years old.

Thinking about his parents just added to his anger, and he barely noticed Arthur was saying goodbye, apparently not at all bothered by the obvious disgust the teenager was showing.

But just before he left, Edward's gaze met someone else's, who was watching them from the top of the wooden stairs. The little girl looked afraid when he spotted her, and quickly disappeared upstairs without a noise.

His heart pounding in his chest, Eddie walked outside in the alleys, feeling completely lost. Arthur Brown had a wife. It wasn't a good thing for her, but after all it was _her_ choice to stay with him or leave him.

But Arthur Brown had a daughter. A very young child, who was curious enough to watch the scene in the living-room, but feared to be noticed by anyone. And even if he just saw her one second, it had been enough to see the large bruise on her left cheek.

It wasn't the kind of injury you get when you fall or when you bump your head somewhere. He knew where it came from. He had no doubt about it, he saw that same bruise and others that kind every day when looking at himself in the mirror during all his childhood. And he couldn't, wouldn't and _didn't want_ to erase that little girl's face from his mind.

He was going to make sure she was okay, no matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that as a victim of child abuse, Edward won't have any difficulty to recognize a kid going through the same as he did, and couldn't just walk away from it. Not like everyone else did in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Stephanie Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks passed between the moment Ed saw Stephanie for the first time and their proper meeting, but he's a careful person, he didn't want to get caught, so he couldn't just come back in the Brown house and go straight talk to her.

"I'm not interested by meeting your 'friends', Art. Give me a break with that."

"You don't understand ! It's the best thing for you..."

And there he was, once again. Edward stopped listening while the man started to talk about his mob relations, and how they could make a web of their own and bla and bla. It was foolish. All the important informations, Ed could see them on his computer, since he had access to the locations where Arthur and his goons kept the drug, and basically everything in their part of dealing network.

Arthur Brown wasn't as pathetic as he thought at first. He knew a lot of people, those people who ruled Gotham's underworld. A crime boss he wasn't, but he knew some. He wasn't playing with the big boys, for sure, but he was the kind the police could learn a lot from if they ever arrested him. Of course, that would suppose Gotham had a 'police' who wasn't as much involved with the mob as the drug dealers working there. Even with a solid file and arguments, Edward knew all too well no one in the GCPD was going to lift a finger to arrest anyone.

But he was making the file anyway. He had his own self-made program tracing everything in Brown's database and collecting informations without getting caught. Even if for know, he didn't find more than the drugs. But the day Arthur will try to hire someone to play murderer in his little web, he will know it.

Ed looked up to the blond man.

"Do some of your 'friends' come at your house, sometimes ?"

"Of course !", he nodded. "You're not the first one I invite there !"

For some unknown reason, this made him laugh as if he actually said a good joke.

"... I guess.", the teenager commented with a bored expression. "So what is it ? Your living room is an hideout or something ?"

"It's not, no..."

Of course it isn't., Edward thought, but managed not to show it. He just needed to know if his colleagues came at his place.

"I often have people over. You should come at one of my parties ! But I'm afraid you'll have to drink !"

"... I'll give it a thought.", he lied. "But I'm not sure your friends will like the company of a seventeen years old anyway."

"Who cares about your age ?! There's children in the business too, always had. And younger than you."

"True..."

Sad, but true. Ed hesitated a few seconds, then asked :

"If you had a son, will he be 'in the business' as well ?"

"Of course !"

Was it possible he used his daughter in some way ? Edward just saw her very briefly, but she didn't seem to be older than five. It was unlikely she did anything, although...

"... You actually organize 'parties' with mobsters ?", he asked then, suddenly realizing what word the older one used.

"I do ! Not only, but we like to relax, like everyone. I'm having one next weekend, why won't you join ?!"

"... You know what, I'd love to after all."

"That's my boy !"

And Ed did not escape the too strong, supposely friendly, tap on his back. He managed to avoid to jerk, so he was kinda proud of himself, but his legs immediately felt like jelly and he had to clench his fists to hide the violent shaking of his fingers.

Luckily Arthur left soon after that, to take care of something else. Edward breathed to calm down once he was alone in the small office. Then he sighed. Three days ago he was having dinner at his boss's, realized he was way similar to his father than he thought, and, the icing on the cake, saw this little girl.

And now, here he was, ready to go to a _party_ of dealers just to see her again. No, really. What was he _thinking_ _?_...

_______________________

 

No prom, no invitation, no hanging out with friends, no birthday parties, neither for him or for people he knew. He never did these things, and he knew why. Well, that was a lie, he _did_ try the last year College party. He tried to drink, to socialize the same way the other morons his grade did, even if they were all something like ten years older than him. He really tried. And after the disaster it had been, he promised himself he'll never try again. The dates with Jonathan _didn't_ count. Nothing that happened during those two years and a half of his life counted. He shook the thought. He had no time for Crane, not now, not ever again. At least this was what he told himself every time he thought of him.

A couple minutes passed, he was now sure no one payed attention to him anymore. Arthur had introduced him to the others, and it had been an absolute nightmare, but thankfully it didn't last as long as he thought it would at first. They weren't in a business meeting, but really at a _party_ , the kind stupid teenagers loved so much. Edward rolled his eyes, and put his untouched glass of alcohol (no matter what name was called the liquid inside, he didn't even smell it) back on one of the tables.

He had learnt how to become invisible over the years. And always found it kinda sad actually, since all he wanted to do was to shine and be recognized. But so far, going unnoticed had always been his best option to survive, probably saved his life more than once.

Cautious and without making a noise, Edward climbed the stairs. He paused a few seconds when he arrived at the first floor, heart pounding. Nobody saw him.

A proud grin appeared on his face, and he focused on his immediate surroundings.

Four doors, one of them half open. The master's bedroom. Crystal was downstairs, he saw her talking with a few of Arthur's friends. She probably wasn't innocent either, even if she didn't seem to be involved in anything. The first door of the story led to a room that could have been used as an office, but served as storeroom, with boxes and objects crammed from the floor to the ceiling, a heavy layer of dust covering everything. Ed quickly closed the door before it made him cough. Those people never heard of something called a broom ?! Slightly angry now, he turned to the two last doors. No doubt, one was the bathroom's, and the other one the daughter's. The one closer to the parental room probably being the bathroom, he tried the other door, and softly knocked three times.

No answer, but he expected so. Slowly, Edward turned the handle and opened the door. Good choice, he spotted a small bed in front of the door, a few boxes on the ground and a rather large closet. No lights were on, but the city's lights coming from the window were bright enough. He shut the door behind him. Now, where was she ? He didn't want to scare her, so he chose to explain his presence the most simple way he thought of.

"Are you here ?", he whispered in the dark. "My name's Edward, you saw me two weeks ago, your dad invited me over and you were watching from the stairs."

Then he added softly :

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Minutes passed, and he simply sat on the floor, waiting. He didn't know how, but he was sure the girl was here. Certainly hidding in the wardrobe, or maybe under the bed. But he won't try to find her on his own, that could be seen as an agression.

"What's yours but others use more often than you do ?"

The room remained silent a few more seconds, then a little voice answered, coming from the closet :

"A name."

He smiled warmly.

"Correct. I told you mine, but I don't know yours. Would you like to come over and tell me ?"

"I don't have _to come over_ to tell you. I can just keep talking from here."

He didn't hold back a chuckle. Oh, he liked this girl already.

"That's right.", he smiled. "But why won't you ?"

"... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Especially not dad's friends."

"And it's something you should observe, no question there.", he nodded, while careful not to sound bitter at the mention. "But I'm _not_ friend with your dad."

"... I saw you at that dinner.", she said, a bit puzzled. "He _likes_ you."

"He does. But I don't."

The room fell silent once again, but he heard her move in the closet. It probably had a hole at her level, she may even made it herself, because he was sure she was looking at him from the moment he entered her bedroom.

"If you know me you'll want to share me ; but if you share me I'll be lost. What am I ?"

She thought of it less than five seconds.

"A secret ! ... Sorry..."

She grumbled something, apparently embarrassed she answered with enthusiasm.

"Don't be sorry !", he said firmly. "You're smart, you should feel proud of it !"

A little giggle came from the closet, and Eddie felt his heart warmed up by the sound. It was... the most beautiful thing he ever heard.

The wardrobe's door squeaked a bit when she opened it. Edward stayed still, not making a move. It had to be her decision to come out of her hiding place, he wasn't going to rush her.

"Is it a secret that you came here ?", she asked, half hidden behind the door.

"It is. Your dad doesn't know, and I won't tell him."

"Just like you didn't say you don't like him ?", she laughed slightly, and he smiled.

"Exactly. But he's not very smart, so he won't figure out."

"... You know, you can even say he's stupid. That's what I think, too."

Another chuckle escaped him, and she added, amusement audible in her voice :

"But don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry ! It can be our secret, if you want."

A small silhouette dressed with a large tee-shirt what covered her frame down to her knees came out of the wardrobe. With the lights entering by the window, her blond hair looked like a halo around her. She took two steps toward him, bare feet on the old wooden floor, then stopped. He could see her smile in the dark.

"You know a lot of riddles !"

"I do.", he smiled back. "I love riddles. Do you want to hear another one ?"

"Yes !"

And she sat as well, excitement written all over her features. Edward felt truly delighted to see her enthusiasm. And he didn't even had to think to tell another, he knew just too many :

"What can travel around the world while staying in a corner ?"

She thought about it a bit longer, her brows frowned while thinking, then her gaze lightened up when she found the answer :

"It's a stamp ! Or a signature in an e-mail !"

"I... admit I didn't even think of the signature, but it works too !", he said, impressed, and her smile grew wider.

She was so proud of herself, it was a pure joy to see.

"Another !"

"As you wish, Captain.", he smiled and she laughed again, of this soft, cute little sound. "What about this one : I am as light as a feather, but even the strongest person in the world can't hold me more than a few minutes. What am I ?"

"... Wait... it's a breath !"

"I'm really impressed.", he said, his smile never leaving.

And being praised just made her happier.

"My dad may be dumb", she explained seriously, "but he likes puzzles and riddles as well, so he often asks some. And there's a big book of riddles in my classroom, and I read all of them !"

"That's great, did you..."

"And I'm the best at answering riddles in my class !", she cut quickly.

She was way too pleased with herself, and it was just adorable.

"I don't doubt it.", he responded with sincerity. "What school are you in ?"

"The Hummingbird."

"... I didn't know Hummingbird had a kindergarten..."

"I'm not in kindergarten !", she exclaimed, offended and crossing her arms on her chest. "I skipped a grade !"

"Oh.", he answered with a warm smile. "It seems logical... And I know what it's like."

"Did you skip grades as well ?", she asked, big blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"I did.", he nodded, quite proudly himself. "I entered High School at nine, stayed there two years, then had a doctorate from Princeton at thirteen."

"... At _thirteen_ ?!"

She was impressed, no doubt. Which made him feel... somehow important.

"Yes. But I'm born in September, so at the end of the year in July, I was closer to my fourteens."

Of course it was a boastful thing to say, he was well aware of it. And she understood this that way too, because it made her laugh and she shook her head.

"So you're a smug genius then ?"

"Yes I am ! And proud to be.", he proudly nodded.

"That's so cool ! I wanna be just like that when I grow up !"

He lost it again, and laughed seeing her enthusiasm.

"You'll do better than me, I have no doubt.", he said nicely.

"I'll try ! Now tell me another riddle !"

And he did so. She _was_ smart, that was a fact.

Her mind reacted really quickly, and even when an answer wasn't obvious, she didn't give up and tried her best to find it. She will be a good problem solver. Already was.

Edward was aware he had been upstairs for a while, now. And he just _couldn't_ get caught, it could get the child in trouble.

"... I'm afraid I'll have to go, Princess.", he told her, feeling just as disappointed as she looked when he said this. "If your dad noticed I was there, we could both have a problem with him."

"He _is_ a problem.", she sighed.

He approved, and she took back with a serious expression :

"But I don't want to be called 'princess'. I liked 'Captain', though... And... my name is Stephanie.", she finally revealed.

"That's a very beautiful name."

She giggled once again at the words. But before he got to say anything else, she asked bluntly :

"You will come back, right Edward ?"

Her eyes were shinning with hope when she said that, and it went straight to Ed's heart.

"I will. As soon as I can."

"Really ?"

"Really. What gets broken without being held ?"

"... A promise."

"Right again. And I promise you, Stephanie, I won't break this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steph is a bit smarter than her age here, but I found it appropriate for the AU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaceful afternoon and a talk about birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sweet little chapter of fluff before things are getting serious

 When he woke up the next morning, Edward was filled with a strange, unusual feeling. It was... pleasant. And he felt... warm. No nightmares this night, no insomnia, no waking up just as exhausted as he was when he finally went to bed.

Just... an odd little warmth in his heart. Stephanie's bright smile appeared in his mind, and he had no doubt about the reason of his peaceful state.

Today was Sunday, and anyway after the level of alcohol Arthur and his friends ingested last night, there was no way they could have gone to work. Even if well, it never meant much which day it was when you're a dealer. The business ran the same all week, but Arthur told him yesterday they were taking the day off to enjoy their little party. And since Ed supposedly drank with the others yesterday, he took the day off too.

Good. And he had a few things he wanted to do today.

________________

 

Everytime after a night spent drinking, even if he had no 'friends' to hang out with like Arthur has, his father _slept_. For hours, sometimes the all day long. He only woke up to yell at him to bring food from time to time, and snored like a truck, taking all the place in the small, dirty living-room. Those days were always the most tranquil for Edward, because his dad forgot about him. At least until the moment he properly woke up, and then of course he'd start punching.

But he remembered as a child, he preferred those moments when the bastard was lying half-dead on the ground, because sometimes it lasted long enough for him to actually have a real break.

May Arthur Brown did exactly the same ? He could bet on it, seeing how intoxicated the adults were when he left the house. They were _pathetic_ , but nothing new under the sun there. And not his current problem either.

The bus stopped at the right station, and he went out of the vehicle.

It was a sunny day, and the weather was sweet this May. Meaning more people were out, and this part of the town actually wasn't an unpleasant one to walk in. Edward relaxed, without lowering his vigilance of the surroundings, in case Arthur was outside. The Brown house wasn't in a residence, but the neighbourhood was a rather calm one, at least for Gotham's standards.

He paused not far from the house, making sure he was at a right angle to see it but without looking suspicious. With his computer, he went to Hummingbird School's registers, found Stephanie's class and saw her time schedule. And because he was curious, he went to see the files the elementary school had on her. School websites were one of the easiest things to hack in the internet, and he evidently knew how to get connected without leaving any trace of his presence.

He did so with the NASA's database when he was eight from his school's computer, since he had none at his parents' house. So it wasn't a primary school which was going to deny him access to anything.

Even if, right, he actually _get caught_ for the NASA hacking thing. He had no time to look at anything he found, but he just wanted to see if he could do it. So he didn't get in trouble afterwhat, at least not with the two engineers who came to his school to see where the problem came from. It had even been a good thing, because they were the ones who first said he shouldn't be wasting his time in elementary school anymore. Thanks to them, the next September he reached High School. Maybe if they... kept contact with him, things could have taken a different turn after he had his doctorate.

Maybe, maybe not. Not everyone he met had treated him wrong, for sure, but the few people who actually helped could have done more. _Should_ have, that is if they cared. Except well... they obviously didn't. Not that Ed blamed them, not really. After all, they were the ones who've been nice, even if they didn't stay long.

"Are you planning to watch my house all day without moving at all ?", a smug, amused little voice said from behind him, and Edward froze.

How come he hadn't...

"I'm good at this game.", Stephanie explained with a large grin as he turned to her with a very confused expression. "I like to spy people as well, and I know how to move quietly."

"… I can see. But I thought _I_ was pretty good at that too..."

She smiled at his evident confusion.

"If it makes you feel better, I was expecting you to come today. So I was monitoring the area.", she said, deadly serious.

"… You know you're talking like a soldier on a mission, right ?"

"I know."

They held each other's gaze with conscientiousness for a few seconds. Then they both lost it, and they bursted out in laughter.

"You got me.", Edward admitted. "Good job there."

She was obviously proud of herself it had been that easy. And even if Ed wasn't going to say it out loud, he actually found it quite disturbing. Then he remembered he had to know where the adults were before anything else.

"Do your parents know you're outside ?", he asked so.

"They don't.", she responded, clearly not minding it at all. "But they don't care either. During the day I can go wherever I want, they just don't want me to stay outside the night. Daddy says at night it's dangerous to be alone in the city."

"And he's right about that !", he immediately supported. "Trust me."

She tilted her head to the side, not getting where the sudden worry in his voice came from.

"Don't worry... I don't go in the streets at night.", she simply answered. "But sometimes, I like to stay at the window and watch what's going on out there. Nights always are a busy time !", she grinned with this typical enthusiasm only kids can show about everything.

"They are.", he nodded, reassured she wasn't outside in _Gotham_ after lights out. "People in this city are like bats sometimes, they live the night..."

"Oh I like bats ! They're so cute !"

"You really think so ? Don't you think they're... scary, with their weird heads and their little screams and how they..."

"Hu hu !", she instantly disapproved, looking at him with a raised finger like she was a teacher giving a lesson. "Bats are _cute_."

"… All right. I think I could agree with... whatever you say."

They shared a smile.

"If you're free to go wherever you want to, where are you hanging out for your week-ends usually ?", he asked then.

"I like to go at the park and climb trees ! Why won't we go there, so that I can show you !"

"With pleasure."

__________________

 

Gotham really was an odd place. An odd place in the one people weren't regarding, and during the days in the streets, you could do pretty much whatever you want, no one was going to question anything.

So well, Stephanie told him no one ever asked her why she was out alone. A lot of children were doing the same, to the point it became a normal thing in the town. And she went to school by herself anyway, so she failed to see anything wrong with being on her own during the week-end.

"It wasn't like that, in your city ?", she asked him, leaning against the trunk of the oak they were sitting at the foot of.

Edward had been very clear about the fact he _didn't want_ to climb _anything_. And he made her laugh a lot when he frantically called after her to _get down_ when she climbed way too fast at a way too tall ash and he was starting to panic on the ground, frightened she could fall and hurt herself. But she just came down, giggling happily, perfectly at ease in the tree and as nimble as a little monkey.

"It wasn't, no.", he simply answered. "People weren't as open minded as they are here. But they didn't ask either. Anyway, everytime I could go out of my parents' house, I was at the library, hidden in the farthest corner and I stayed there for hours. So I wasn't in the streets that much."

"I think that kinda suits you."

"What, to be a bookworm ?"

"Hu hu.", she nodded as if it was obvious, and he smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, don't mock !", he retorted playfully. "And I'm actually more of a computer person. At least from the moment I _had_ a computer..."

"That's cool.", she approved. "Can you crack codes then ?"

"Please !", he said with a played offended expression, one hand in his heart. "Not only I can crack _any code_ , _any time_ , my dear, but I'm better than _anyone_ in this entire planet at doing it !"

From the look she offered him at that, it gave her an idea. So she came a bit closer and said in a low voice, as if she was talking about a conspiracy they just became members of :

"So you can enter anywhere and have access to anything ?"

"I can.", he played along in the same tone.

It was definitely pleasing her, even if he had no idea what she wanted to do with the information.

"So if one day I need to know something secret someone is hidding, you could find it ?"

"As long as it's electronic, I can track _anything_."

"… Is 'track' the same as hunting ?"

"It is.", he nodded.

"Then it's cool !"

He smiled nicely. 

"You need to hunt down someone, then ?"

"Not yet.", she responded somehow smugly. "But I think you could be useful when I'll need to."

"Don't just 'think' that. I _can_ be useful, I swear. As long as I don't have to make any form of physical anything and I have a computer, I can become a _warrior_."

"A nerd warrior, then."

"Yes, but the _best_ nerd warrior." 

She laughed softly and they both smiled.

"I want to do gymnastics.", she confessed a bit later. "Or dance, I don't know yet. I already asked mom, but she says it's stupid."

"It's not ! Not if it's something you want to do."

 She looked happy upon hearing this.

"You want to become an athlete then ?"

"I do ! I want to learn how to _fly_ , like the acrobats in the circus are doing ! So I can finally win my fight against gravity and prove it was wrong ! Look !"

She took a small wooden stick from the grass around them, lifted it and open her tiny hand. The stick fell on the ground.

"That's so unfair, don't you think ? I want to be..."

She looked in the air, searching for something, and a large smile appeared on her lips when she spotted the right thing  :

"Over there, look ! I want to be just like this bird here ! He's free and he's beautiful and he's cute !"

The little bird was flying peacefully, and landed on the ground next to them, making little jumps in the grass. Stephanie looked at it with wide, impressed eyes, and Ed bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh at the adorable delight she was showing.

The bird looked at them, cocking its head to the side. Edward had to admit, it _was_ cute.

Then two children ran not far from their spot, the noise scared it and it flew to go somewhere else.

"Aw, you see !", she exclaimed, overjoyed by the little creature's short visit. "He's perfect !"

"It's cute, yes..."

"He's not a 'it' !", she vividly protested. "Animals are not objects !"

"They're not, I promise I won't make this terrible mistake again  !"

He raised his hands in the air as if he surrendered, and she laughed.

"You're forgiven this time."

"How nice of you.", he smiled back.

"I want to be like this bird.", she repeated so, a dreaming expression on her face. "We should give him a name !"

"Why not... _He_ is a robin, so..."

"A what ?"

"That's the specie's name.", he explained gently. "You saw his red throat ? I may not be an ornithologist, but I know he's one."

"What's an ornithologist ?"

"Someone who's an expert in birds."

She thought about it.

"Why aren't they just called 'experts in birds', then ?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It has something to do with the etymology in ancient greek : 'ornis' means 'bird' and 'logos' 'knowledge'. Litteraly, it's 'the science about birds', as simple as that." 

But he hesitated, seeing the look she gave him after hearing this.

"What ?...", he asked, a bit unsure. "I said something wrong... ?"

"You... really are a nerd !"

Ed couldn't remember a single day in his life when he laughed as much as these hours he spent with Stephanie.

"I don't want to be an ornithologist.", she said then. "But they're right, birds are cool !"

"They are. They're... free."

"That's why I'm gonna be a bird !"

"… Then you'll be a very cute and funny one."

"Yes !", she proudly exclaimed.

She leaned back closer, a wide smile on her face, and revealed :

"Then I'm gonna be a _robin_."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed learns more about Arthur's network and the importance of waffles.

"You never went to High School then ?"

"Of course I went to High School.", he answered through gritted teeth. "That I've never been a drug addict or a junkie doesn't mean I wasn't a _student_..."

No, really... what was wrong with this city ?!

Arthur just laughed, and showed him another room of the production. Monday after their day off, his boss was apparently so pleased he showed up at his party of the weekend that he decided to give him personally a guided tour of the most important hidehout he used to stock his merchandise.

Curiously enough, the most tricky problem when being a dealer wasn't the police (especially not in Gotham...) or even how to obtain the articles. It was where to _store_ them.

Edward noticed when he arrived a few months ago the rather elevated nomber of abandoned buildings, in practically every disctrict. It could have been a common thing in a huge town, but of course nothing was simple when it came to Gotham. The smuggling ring of the city wasn't just about drugs ; objects and antiques circulated as well, and it was a flourishing market. To the point that Gotham was _the_ best place in United States to ask for... pretty much anything, and have it delivered in the black market.

It was really disturbing to imagine how come so many products passed the customs.

"So how does it work ?", Ed asked while looking at the objects. "You have contacts in the airports, or maybe the cargo ships to deliver the products ?"

Arthur proudly nodded.

"Exactly. My business may just be about drugs, I have friends specialised in other areas, and some of us are working with or _are_ the Gotham airport staff. And we make sure to keep connections in other countries as well ; we aren't making the drugs ourselves, we're buying it and selling it in town. Not only to our citizens, some people come to our great city to find things other places aren't offering."

He was talking about this like it was a... good thing, or even like he was a travel guide doing the city's promotion.

"And you never get caught so far ?", he asked, trying not to sound too disgusted by all that.

"Never ! Well, some of my guys are, sometimes, but at the very worst they spend what... one night in custody, sometimes just a few hours, and then they're free to go."

He offered him a bright smile, what the teenager didn't even try to return.

"You have contacts in the police as well.", he said in a low voice.

It wasn't even a question, and the blond man approved. It was indeed obvious.

"Of course. And it's even better : I also have  _clients_ among the police."

"… Wonderful."

"Isn't it ?", he ended with a large, proud smile, and Ed looked away with a sigh.

The building Brown showed him was entirely dedicated to the storage of articles, and he shared the place with a friend of his who had his own web about stolen artifacts. From what he saw, most of those were Indians, he recognized few statues of Shiva and Ganesh. The pieces were simply beautiful, but more important : they came from a _temple_ , no doubt about it. They have been stolen, maybe even sold in the black market in their country of origin. And they ended... _here_ because someone, not necessarily living in Gotham, asked for it and payed the smugglers to bring them priceless pieces which were never supposed to leave their countries.

Somehow, it made him angry, way more than he thought a few objects could.

"… But I need to be careful.", Arthur said one moment, and it attracted Edward's attention, so he went back to listen the other one's long monologue.

"About what ? If there's no problem with the police, neither in other countries nor in here, what could possibly cause trouble to your business ?"

"My rivals could !"

"… You have _rivals_ , now ?"

"Of course I have ! We're a lot of gangs doing traffic, so we have to make allies. That's why I have friends in other areas than drugs, we're not sharing the profits but we're helping each other to build a solid network ! You see, we can use any of us's contacts when we need to, it's part of our agreement. And so far, we're getting along very well, so it's basically like we are a family !"

"A big happy family of _dealers_... Delightful.", he sighed once again.

"Isn't it, my boy ? And you're part of it now !"

Edward stopped listening to the rest, and went back to looking at the place. It was huge, and he knew it wasn't the only location the man owned. If he added to these the other hideouts his 'friends' were using as well...

It almost made him shiver. He didn't mind much about the drugs, to him it was just like alcohol. If one wanted to throw away his life by becoming an addict, it was his own problem, and all Ed thought about this was it was pathetic. Of course, he was aware it wasn't that simple for everyone, some people were suicidals and their fix was the only 'good' thing in their miserable life. In that case it was just sad. But most of the clients here were just as bad people as his father was, and they became even worse when they started to consume the merchandise. Plus the mobsters or more ordinary thugs who were greedy customers. And Edward felt nothing towards this part of humanity other than repulsion or anger. So well, he didn't mind that drug network.

But strangely enough, the stolen artifacts looked... _wrong_.

He never believed in any religion of any kind, and never will. But the total lack of respect for the objects there and people who actually have faith in what they represented made him feel... bad, for some reason. Those things just weren't supposed to be there, crammed on top of each other in a dirty building in a dangerous city.

"What other kind of traffics are your friends doing ?", he asked then.

"Well we have a lot of thiefs, not only for antiques but also for jewels, or even paintings. I swear, it's crazy how much some people are ready to ditch for a piece of canvas with a few brush strokes on it !"

"... Yes, 'crazy' is exactly the word I was looking for to describe all this..."

But that simply made the older one laugh, and he squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh I _like_ you, son !"

Edward just took a few breaths, his whole body stiffened by the strong squeeze. It was no use to say _once again_ he didn't like human contact, especially not men's ; this guy's brain wasn't compatible with the information. He just needed to _control_ his _reactions_. And so far, he was doing a rather good job of it.

Well... he just hoped the visit won't last much longer, because his legs now refused to move without shaking as if they were barely able to support his thin frame.

Yeah... _wonderful..._

________________________

 

"Eddiiiiiiiiiiie !"

Stephanie waved happily a hand at him when she saw him outside this afternoon, at the end of her school day.

And she passed the school's portal running, a big smile on her face.

The joy radiating from her at the mere sight of him made Edward's chest hurt with... _something_ , but he didn't know the feeling. He never felt anything like that before. No one ever looked so happy to see him before.

"Hey there Stephanie.", he said, trying to hide how puzzled he felt inside. "Had a good day ?"

"It wasn't that bad.", she answered, elated as ever. "And I don't have to go home as soon as I leave school, so most of the time I just stroll in town. Coming with me ?"

"Nothing could make me happier. May I take your bag ?"

She giggled as he put the small schoolbag on one shoulder, and they walked away from the building. Since no one came to pick her up after school, it was safe to come here. No risk to be noticed by her parents.

"I had a good grade today !", she proudly said, and he answered with an impressed expression.

"I'm very proud of you.", he kindly said. "What was it about ?"

"Maths !"

She explained the instructions of her exercise, and he commented with an enthusiasm that surprised himself.

He never talked with a child before, not even when he was a child himself. He always thought they were... uninteresting, to say the least. At elementary school he found them loud, foolish and brutes. And from the moment he left for High school, nothing he had to take care of in his life ever involved making conversation with a kid. Or even approaching a kid.

So he was truly amazed, on top of everything else, about how... easy, it was, to speak with this little girl. It felt so natural, so normal and it made him so... _happy_ , in a way no one else ever made him feel. To the point he even had a hard time believing they were just talking for the third time.

"I can call you 'Eddie', right ?", she asked somewhere out of the blue. "I... didn't ask for permission, so..."

"You don't have to ask for permission to use a nickname.", he firmly assured. "And of course, yes. You can call me whatever you want."

"Eddie is fine, then ?"

"It is. I like it, and I've always been called that."

"By your friends ?"

"... Today, yes.", he answered in an oddly husky voice. "I've been called 'Eddie' by my friend."

She looked at him with big, shimmering blue eyes, and he smiled, while focused to avoid crying.

"I love coming there.", Stephanie explained later. "It always smells so good, look.", she added, pointing to a waffle bar in front of them.

Her school was close to an animated part of town, with stores and a few bars, and a lot of other children were doing just like her, walking there before going home. Some of them were with older persons, big brothers or sisters or simply babysitters, but most of them were on their own.

"They always have waffles...", she said with a dreaming expression.

"You like waffles ?", he asked, smiling at how easily emotions could be read on her face.

"No...", she corrected with delight. "I _love_ waffles !"

He laughed softly.

"I can see that... Do you want one ?"

She looked up at him, frowning her blond eyebrows with an adorable confusion.

"What ?"

"Well, if you want, we can have a snack here. It's just after 4:30 p.m., it's an appropriate time."

"But I... I have no money.", she told him in a weaker tone, as if she was slightly ashamed she had to say it.

"I was inviting you.", he clarified, instantly hating it to see her not feeling well.

"… But I _still_ have no money to repay you later.", she said a bit shyly. "It's not just because I don't have a purse today, I don't have allowance at all. I have a season ticket for the bus, but I don't have money otherwise."

"It's just a waffle, Steph.", he said in his best comforting voice. "And I don't want you to repay anything."

She didn't look very convinced, so he added with a smile :

"That's kinda the point of inviting someone, don't you think ?"

She hesitated just a few more seconds, then returned his smile.

"All right then ! Thank you Eddie !", she exclaimed, her ever-present joy of life back in full force.

She took his left hand, and they reached the little shop.

"Can I have one with chocolate ?", she asked, pointing to the menu.

"Sure ! It looks tasty."

The two teenagers ordering before them left with their waffles, then Ed advanced to the waitress to place an order.

"Good choice.", the young woman said with the typical smile of someone used to talk to clients. "It'll just take two minutes."

"Edward ?", Stephanie asked, pulling a bit on the edge of his shirt. "Can I see ?"

She was trying to look at how the waitress was putting the paste on the machine to bake the waffles. But the counter was way too high for her to see.

"I... hu..."

He tried to spot something she could climb on...

"I meant, can you lift me ?", she laughed cheerfully seeing his apparent uncertainty.

"Oh, I... sure !"

He leant a bit towards her, and picked her up in his arms. He wasn't particulary strong, far from it in fact, but she was surprisingly light.

"Look !", she exclaimed, pointing to the baking waffles.

"Please don't move like that... !"

She laughed at his relatively desperate tone, while he was trying to keep a grip on her little body despite her way too animated movements. The bartender smiled watching them.

"Hold on, little monkey.", the woman told her and she chuckled.

"I love waffles !", Steph informed her in a very important tone, and stopped an instant to wriggle in Ed's arms.

The two eldests smiled warmly at just how cute she was.

"How does it work ?", she asked, pointing to the machine.

"Steph, don't harass...", Edward tried, absolutely clueless about how to deal with the situation.

"It's okay, really !", the woman laughed. "You want to see ? It's a waffle iron, it makes the paste take the form of waffles and it cooks them, look."

The woman opened the machine, to reveal the now almost baked pastries, then closed it again to give them their final cooking.

"Wow..."

Stephanie's impressed gaze and wide blue eyes were definitely the most adorable thing in the whole world, nothing will convince Edward otherwise. Just after her smile.

"You saw that, Eddie ?! It's how to make waffles !"

"Impressive, isn't it ?", he laughed lightly at her enthusiasm, and she nodded with a giggle.

Edward's cheeks hurt to smile that wide for that long. It was a sensation he never felt before, and it was just... wonderful.

 _Stephanie_ was just wonderful.

Then the waitress, smiling almost as much, opened it again, and brought the pastries with precise movements.

"You want chocolate with it, right ?", she asked while putting them aside.

"Yes !", Steph exclaimed too loudly, and it became very difficult for Ed to prevent himself from bursting out laughing.

But he managed to answer nonetheless :

"Yes, please. As the damsel said."

The woman nodded, and dripped liquid chocolate on their order.

"Here it is.", she said, her smile still on.

Edward put Stephanie back on the ground, and gave her her waffle.

Then he thanked the woman, while paying for their snack.

"You really have an adorable sister.", she said nicely as he took his own waffle.

"I..."

"Eddie is the best brother !", Stephanie answered with a wide, very proud smile.

His heart missed a beat, he _felt_ it. His throat tightened and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

The waitress wished them a good end of afternoon, and he answered like a robot, before leaving with the little girl happily walking by his side. They went to sit down on the few stairs of the facade of the nearest building.

"Edward ?", she asked, looking at him with worry. "Was it wrong that I called you 'brother' ? You're making a weird face..."

"Wrong ? No, no it's not !", he immediatly said. "It's just... I... it surprised me. You... hu..."

"This is a very clear explanation !", she mocked with a little laugh, glad to see he wasn't upset.

"Hey...", he tried to protest, but it just made her laugh again.

The warmth in his chest radiated even more strongly, and he had to discreetly wipe his eyes. She must have noticed but she didn't comment, and he felt grateful for this. He had no explanation for what he was feeling anyway, so he won't be able to answer any question about it.

"Thank you for the waffle, Eddie !", she happily exclaimed as they ate them. "It's so yummy !"

"It is.", he smiled back. "You're welcome. And... I don't know how you managed to do it, but you have a bit of chocolate on the _forehead_ , in addition of... absolutely everywhere on the cheeks."

"Again ?! It's always like that..."

"… Now _that's_ a fight you won against gravity, then !"

They laughed way more than Edward ever had before. When they finished their waffles he helped her clean her face with a wide smile, and they kept talking and joking as long as Steph's usual schedule allowed it.

______________

 

"You're sure you don't need me to come with you for the ride ?"

"It's fine, Eddie.", she smiled when her bus arrived. "I'm doing this trip on my own since the beginning of the year, I know how it works."

"I don't doubt it."

He smiled warmly at her.

"Eddie ?", she asked just before she entered the bus.

"Yes ?"

"You'll be there tomorrow, right ?"

She asked it smiling, but he heard the little desperate sound in her tone.

"I'll be there !", he vigorously answered. "Promise."

Her beautiful smile shined once again on her lips, and Edward's heart warmed up so much it felt like he had a little sun in his chest.

"See you tomorrow then !", she happily concluded.

He waved back when the bus's gates closed, and saw her smiling by the windows.

Only later, when he entered his own bus to go back to his studio, did Edward realize something that happened this afternoon.

She _took his hand_ earlier and he lifted her in his _arms_. It was skin to skin contacts, and he did them without jerking, without even _thinking_ about it ! The lump in his throat formed once again, heavier than before. He had issues, he knew it, and anyone who just looked at him could tell something wasn't quite right with him. Even if they didn't necessarily know what was going on.

And his fear of physical contact was something he always dragged behind him. It was just by habit of being hit when he was a kid, and anyway he had never been touched in a friendly manner back then. It went better during College time, to the point he didn't feel the phobia anymore at the end of his schooling. But after... after he gets _broken_ once again, this time by the first person he ever cared about and thought whom loved him back, it became worse than ever. Even the accidental brush of shoulders with strangers walking in the streets were unberable at first, and he was convinced he just... could _never_ have any physical contact, even a very little one as of shaking hands, with _anyone_ again.

Yet there, he held someone in his arms. And he hadn't even thought about it, he was just concentrated to try holding her still as she wriggled.

No, not just 'someone'.

The little shining sun who was bringing back to life his broken heart.

__________________

 

When he went back to his apartment that night, Edward knew he had things to do. Important things he _needed_ to do.

He had to find a way to make Arthur's business fall, along with his friends's, the sooner the better. He didn't know how yet, but he had to eliminate him, to take him out of Stephanie's life.

And he had to learn how to bake waffles.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward plays detective and Stephanie's having her fifth birthday

It wasn't always a _fight_  what started the battle leading to a war. It wasn't necessary to hit someone from a rival group to ignite the fire. In fact, when these fights happened, the leaders rarely took part of it, they rather left the guys who went in a clash dealing with their problem without trying to interfere.

That was at the same time an unspoken rule of the underworld, and one every gang leader needed to follow. Because from the moment a leader joined a fight, it was like a declaration of war to the other group. While as long as it was just goons arguing, it was 'normal', or at least no one thought of it as something wrong.

The GCPD's track records were obscenely easy to hack, it was _disappointing_. Whoever were the people in charge of the security of the files should be _ashamed_.

Edward grinned. Sure, he liked a bit more challenge, but for now he wasn't going to complain.

Gotham had its reputation upon the country... and probably the rest of the world as well. It was a well-known fact that mob wars were almost a widespread thing in the city, or at least something which wasn't so surprising when it happened.

Arthur and his colleagues's network wasn't the 'top' of Gotham's underworld. But a lot of webs like their own were also spread in town, and things were pretty tensed between the smuggling gangs. They were looking for the same clients, so they needed to offer the best products and persuade people to acquire supplies from them. They weren't dangerous compared to the city's crime bosses, but as he saw in the records, they caused trouble all the same in the past.

It was even _easier_ for them to be a problem, because the police itself was divided between the groups, the cops had their providers in one gang and could not switch to another. So it was... _delicate_ , to stop a mob war when you couldn't arrest everyone during a fight.

But it had happened enough times for the GCPD to keep files on every leader, of the dealer network just like on the crime bosses.

Edward had the names, the old key events and why every problem between the webs started, or at least 'why' from what the police understood. And with his own programs, he built a map almost complete of every locations Arthur used to stock his products. It was a bit more difficult to know where the hideouts of his friends were, because even if they were colleagues they weren't _partners_. So except for the places they shared, they didn't have to tell each other where their merchandise was stored.

It sounded rational : in case one of their hideouts was destroyed or (even if no one actually believed this anymore) if the police _checked it_ , they still had other places the cops weren't able to track.

It was almost a smart move. But Edward knew they'll need to try harder if they wanted to escape from _his_ tracking.

His smirk on, he traced a little cross on another warehouse in the harbour.

He hung a map of the city on the wall of his small flat, and was linking his statements for the past weeks. Most of his observations were written on his computer, but he had to admit it was _useful_ to make a web on the wall like detectives were doing in TV shows and comics. He always thought it was just for the fun or to have something to show, but now he recognized it actually helped.

To work on complex theorems in College, he liked to use whiteboards, so it was a bit similar. Sort of.

In red, he localised every place he knew Arthur and the others were using. He added their names and adresses, he made the researches to know if they had families, what other connections they could have... Everything he found that the GCPD hadn't investigated, he wrote it down and kept the important informations stored in an orderly manner in his brain.

He had the ideal memory for that kind of job, he realized while working on his own web. It was entertaining to find evidences, he was able to find pretty much anything he needed with just a few self-made programs, and it was... _logical_.

It was like solving a puzzle, a very thrilling one.

It was like... answering a riddle.

But he needed more to make the network crumble. He needed a match to make an explosion. And yes, _of course_ , he was a bit of a drama queen, he was aware of it. But he couldn't help it, and he... actually liked it.

What he actually _truly_ loved right now, was the turn his life was taking.

________________

 

His job changed now that he was 'in the confidence', and it provided Edward more informations and evidences for his own personal goals.

But his time schedule was for the rest very open, he could leave pretty much when he wanted to in the day. No fixed timetables.

So for the following weeks, he left before the end of Stephanie's school days, and went to see her every day. She utterly enjoyed it, as she told him one day, and he admitted he enjoyed their new schedule very much as well.

He didn't say he woke up in the morning with a smile because he knew he was going to see her. Didn't say he blessed these little moments with all his heart, and that all he wanted was to stay at her side for as long as he could.

They never spoke of her home life, when he asked about it she just shrugged her shoulders and responded it was okay. That her dad wasn't very kind and her mother didn't give a _damn_ about her, but... it was okay. They didn't hurt her, and she was free to go where she wanted to during the days, so she failed to see what was wrong with her situation.

Edward knew it was a lie, even if just partly, but he didn't add anything. If she didn't want to talk about it for now, he wasn't going to rush her. In fact he had no idea how to properly broach the topic. No one ever asked him when he was a kid, and if someone had, he honestly doesn't think he would have answered.

Jonathan knew. He noticed, before they started their... relationship. He recognized some of his reactions when grown-ups yelled or when some words were used next to him, even if they weren't addressed to him, as direct consequences of child abuse. And well... then he saw the scars.

So Edward told him. He told him _everything_. It was the first time he ever let someone know these things, but there again _he_ had been the first person to ask. The first person he trusted, the first person he loved. The first to... matter.

But that time was gone. It ended in tears and more scars, at a physical level yes, but the psychological wounds left in his psyche were way deeper and they hurt way more than anything he had ever been through.

Just... no more.

So all he could do for now was to make sure if one day Stephanie's parents actually hurt her, or if she thought they were going to, he wanted to _know it_. And she promised she will tell.

May ended with their routine now established : Edward and Stephanie saw each other every day, Ed worked both at learning as much as he could about Arthur's network without arousing suspicions and staying in the man's good graces. Even if well, this particular thing wasn't exactly hard to maintain : no matter what he could say, ask or think, Brown saw him as a sort of... messiah or something, and he absolutely _enjoyed_ having him around.

It almost made Edward feel guilty he was planning on destroying everything he built. After all... Arthur _was_ nice with him. He really was.

Too bad he wasn't able to be a good father as well, because _that_ was something Eddie just couldn't forgive, no matter that the man never did anything against him.

______________

 

As she proudly told him, Stephanie's birthday was a bit special this year, because she was going to turn five the... _fifth_ day of June. And as she said, "It's gonna be the first time I have a birthday with a friend !"

She _had_ friends in her class of course, she was apparently even quite popular among the other kids (and Edward totally understood why), but it wasn't the same. He was her first friend outside the school, and he was... well, he was _older_. Meaning he was more of a brother than a friend, and she absolutely loved it.

They spent the day at an amusment park the weekend of her birthday. It was the first time she went there, and she was completely _frantic_ inside the fair.

"Come in, Eddie ! Let's take another ride of roller coaster !"

"Again ?! ... But we just..."

"Come _in !_ "

But even if he (just a little) complained about the fact they had no time to rest between the activities, and it was going a bit too fast for his liking, he did everything with her. And he _enjoyed_ every minute of it.

"Yaaaaah !"

If he had to pick one word to describe Stephanie while they were doing the rides, it would probably be... noisy. In an adorable way for sure, but still she voiced her enthusiasm with way more force than their nearest neighbours, regardless of their age. And it became... part of the fun.

"I know how to shoot !", she said with excitement when they came across a little shooting range.

"You... do ?", he recorded, not sure how to interpret this new information.

"Yes ! It's easy, I'll show you !"

"I wasn't saying I don't..."

"Don't worry ! Just follow my lead !"

"… As you wish, Captain."

And he made a real effort to look impressed and not _freaked out_ when he saw she was actually doing a very wowing job at exploding balloons with a riffle.

"Nice shot !", the man running the stand complimented after another victory.

"I know !", she answered with a smug grin. "I'm the best ! Right Eddie ?"

"Yes you are ! No hesitation required."

She giggled happily, and asked for another round. The joy she showed when blowing up the yellow balloons was... at the same time cute and scary. Really.

"Your turn, Eddie !", she said when all the balloons were gone.

"Hu... I'm not exactly..."

"You just have to do like I did ! It's easy ! And it's fun !"

"… I guess I can always give it a try..."

To his credit, he hadn't been as bad at it as he thought he would be at first. And it was making Stephanie laugh when he missed a target, so _this_  was the most rewarding in the experience.

With the points they collected in the stand (mostly Steph's but well, Ed gained a few too), the man told her she could choose anything in the gift prizes.

"Really, Eddie ? I can have anything ? And it will be... for me ?"

"Whatever you want, it's yours.", Ed nodded with a smile. "After all... you're best."

He winked at her, and she jumped with excitement. Then she chose a large-sized stuffed animal, the man gave it to her, and she hugged it happily.

"This is a robin !"

"It is... a nice one."

"And he's all soft ! Look !"

The day went on like that. The amusement park was huge, at least that's how they both saw it, and it offered many activities. They did everything except two rides Stephanie wasn't the allowed size to do yet. An injustice to the one she answered by saying it was stupid and she had more guts than any big guy here anyway. Edward immediatly agreed about this, and it made them both laugh.

They had a lot of rides and stands to do even without those two, and Ed wasn't a big fan of too strong emotions of that kind anyway.

"There's a ghost up there.", Steph whispered, pointing to the transparent hologram with her usual wide impressed eyes.

"Don't worry.", he whispered back. "I think it has not spotted us yet."

"You think so... ?"

"I _hope_ so."

She nodded with a serious expression, and he smiled. He had to admit, the ghost train was well made. Some unknown creature laughed in the background, and Steph jumped a bit in her seat.

"You heard that ?!"

Then a skeleton with phosphorescent bones arose right at their wagon, taking them both by surprise. The normal reaction in the situation was to startle, or even let out a scared little scream. And, let's face it, that's _exactly_ what Edward did. What he wasn't expecting however, was to have to physically restrain Steph from _attacking_ the plastic skeleton after it.

"Calm down... !", he tried desperately.

"But it scared you !"

"Yes but... it's the point of a ride in a ghost train !"

"Nope ! _Ghost train or not_ , I'm gonna show it what happens to monsters who scare my Eddie !"

"Stephanie..."

And so, their supposely scary tour ended in loud laughters, because from this moment Steph was personnally talking to the 'monsters' here and daring them to come fight with her it they were bold enough. Edward's stomach hurt from laughing so much, and when the wagon finished its trip, he just wasn't able to stop himself anymore.

"Everything alright ?...", the woman who helped them going out of their wagon when it was over asked, apparently not used to collect people dying of _laughter_ at the end of a ghost train tour.

"A... Alright... yes...", Ed tried between two breaths.

"The monsters were scary.", Stephanie thought was useful to explain with a slightly dramatic expression. "But I was better ! So now I'm gonna be a... _Ghost Buster !_ "

She said the name with the same tone as in the song, and Edward lost again the composure he already hardly managed to collect.

Every minute, no every _second_ , spent with this girl really was an enjoyment.

"This is the best day of my life.", Stephanie said later, as they were eating cotton candies after another ride tour.

Evening was here now, they spent the all day at the fair. At noon for lunch break (where Ed could notice that Steph was just as messy with the ketchup in her French fries as she'd been with the chocolate in her waffles), they ordered a little cake and Edward had brought five birthday candles with him. The glitters in Steph's eyes when she blew them in one blast was worth... Well, it was worth more than what the world had to offer.

They had fun during the all afternoon, that kind of fun none of them ever tasted before.

"It's the best day of mine too.", Edward answered softly, and they shared a smile.

"You never went to a fair before ?", she asked then, her mouth already soaked with the pink sugar of the cotton candy.

To spare her hair, Ed tied it up in a ponytail just before she started eating, and, no doubt now, it had been a wise move.

"I went.", he answered, a bit more evasive. "But it wasn't as funny as today. Not even close. I wasn't with... he wasn't an as good company as you are."

"Who was with you ?", she questioned very innocently, but he couldn't answer.

He had too much fun today, to answer.

"Somebody that I used to know.", he simply said so.

She must have heard the closure in his tone, because she didn't ask for more. Maybe another day.

They had to leave the fair later, when night was almost there. Edward insisted to do the drive back with her, the amusement park being way farther from her house than where she was used to go on her own.

"Eddie ?", she asked looking up at him, tired after their day but with a big smile on her lips, half leaning against him in the bus's seats.

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for today."

"… I should be the one thanking you, Steph.", he replied with as much tenderness as he could show. "For... for letting me in. It means a lot. And... I may not be good with... _all that_... Emotions, I mean. I'm not... very used to these. But... _thank you_ , truly, for everything."

She smiled after he said that, and hugged him with a sweet little sigh, her head resting on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of her hair and his chin on the top of her head.

He felt grateful she wasn't looking at his face right now.

Because if she had been, she would have seen the tears of joy he failed to hold back falling from his eyes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end of June, and Edward is playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : implied child abuse in this chapter, at Stephanie's home.

 

A spark was what he needed to drive someone in the network into starting a fight. A real fight, one which will involve the leaders.

He knew even if he managed to have _everything_ , that is to say every location, every contact, every name in Arthur and the others's smuggling gang, it won't be enough to arrest anyone or to make the activity stop. No one will go to prison, and nobody in the police will even investigate the leads, no matter how strong his proofs were by now. He even managed to collect the names of the regular clients, the ones in the Gotham's upper-class who were buying stolen antics and the ones of people who weren't living in the city but were important clients as well. The thing he couldn't change though, was the fact that the police being involved, they won't do anything as long as the gangs were doing their traffic without causing actual damages in the city.

However, if he could start a _war_ , then the GCPD would have no choice but to interfere.

And if he could frame the leaders for _homicide_ in addition of smuggling, then it was something else entirely.

Then Arthur could actually go to prison.

Edward bit his lip, his map marked by precise annotations written at the right spots in front of him.

He could make it. He still wasn't sure if it actually was the best thing to do, but after all the maths were simple : with Arthur out of the picture, his network destroyed and his colleagues trapped in his scheme as well, he was hitting the Gotham underworld a strong blow, he could actually cause it _damages_. And he won't stop there.

He was involved now, after all. It was his fight, and he was going to make it right, to make it worth.

But beyond that, he knew the real reason why he was so _involved_ precisely in all of this.

He wasn't tempted by playing vigilante or hero, it had  _never_ been in his projects. He didn't even want to be praised by anyone if he managed to achieve his goal.

He just wanted to get Stephanie out of it, and to be there to support her in her life.

But to do so, to make sure she won't have problems anymore because of her dad's activities, he still needed to find the right trigger to start it all. And for now, even if he had a few more ideas, he still wasn't sure what it was going to be. He had everything else, so all he had to find was the answer to this last problem. His pen in hand, he added something on the top of his map.

A green question mark.

____________________________

 

"Bye Eddie !"

"See you."

He smiled at her, and she entered the bus.

The school year was almost up. And the incoming summer holidays were definitely going to be way better than the previous ones. She hadn't had a brother to spend them with before.

Stephanie arrived at the usual bus station in her house's alley.

It was late, but it wasn't night, so her parents weren't going to be upset. Most of the times they didn't even _notice_ if she was home or if she wasn't, and some nights both of them were out doing she had no idea what.

And this was the home routine she liked best, when they weren't there. They weren't _yelling_ , when they weren't there.

The door wasn't locked when she arrived, but dad's car wasn't parked outside.

"Good evening, mom.", she called shyly when entering the house, closing the door behind her.

Her mother looked up to her from the living room. She was slouching on the couch, a bottle and a tube of pills in front of her. Steph frowned, trying not to pay too much attention to the now usual scene.

"It's late.", the woman simply commented, in the usual slurring voice of when she'd been drinking.

Stephanie hated that voice.

"Not really.", the young girl countered while hoping the conversation won't last. "It's not night."

"But it's late.", came the reply.

"I _have_ the permission to come home late."

It was true, and apparently her mother suddenly remembered it, because she turned away from her, and faced once again the half-empty bottle of alcohol on the low table.

They were done.

Not asking for more, Stephanie crossed the room to quickly climb the stairs. Her mother didn't call after her or said anything, so no need to worry. And her dad won't be home before a moment, so it was safe for now.

It was very late in the night when her father came home.

The door banged, and she tensed a bit at the sound. She was lying in her bed in the dark, hugging Robin tightly, not asleep yet. Because yes, after she asked Edward to help her find a name for her stuffed toy, she finally decided that "Robin" was better. It amused him, and he said it was perfect, so since that day her plush robin's name was _Robin_.

Like almost every other evening, she just took what she could find in the fridge and the cupboards for 'dinner' (this time a tomato, a piece of cheese and bread), and went to her bedroom to eat those.

She used to be hungry before. The 'before' being what she called her life of when she didn't know Ed. It seemed like a long time ago, even if they were only seeing each other for over a month and a half now.

Edward knew more than he was telling her, she could see it. She didn't want him to know about her dad, but Ed was _working_ with him, even if she wasn't sure of what it implied, and he never explained to her what kind of work her father was doing. She knew it was 'wrong', but she didn't know _what_ it was exactly.

But men and women who were friends with dad came home often, sometimes for parties like the one through which she met Eddie, sometimes just a few people coming at their place to drink and talk loudly all night long.

She hated those nights.

She was always scared one of them would come upstairs, scared one of them would _see_ her. So she hid in the closet of her bedroom while it lasted, she even slept the all night inside it more than once because it was safer than to fall asleep in her bed and to risk that someone could enter her room.

Her father went to see her, sometimes. It happened that he came in her room, yelled about something she didn't quite understand, and it always ended up with him giving her a blow. But it was... it wasn't frequent, not that much.

Most of the times when he hit her it was in the living room, because she was being too noisy while he was watching TV, or because she was... what was that again ? Oh yes, because she was _smiling_ a bit too brightly, and he said she must have been making fun of him. More than once, he was right about that. But to mock how foolish her dad was acting didn't make it hurt less when she went upstairs sobbing, her face burning with the punch she just received.

It happened, yes. It happened too often.

And she was certain Edward knew about it, but she wasn't sure if _she_ really wanted to tell him.

He'd understand, no doubt, but... What if he looked at her differently after that ? What if he saw her as something she was not after that ? As a little bird with broken wings, while she wasn't _at all_ feeling that way... She knew that what her dad was doing is wrong. She knew he had _no right_ to hit her, that her mother _shouldn't_ be looking at her like a complete stranger and that they should not... They should not be _what they were_ , neither her dad nor her mom.

But she wasn't fragile. She wasn't hurt.

She was _strong_ , way stronger than they thought. And she didn't want her brother to think any differently.

The little bird may had a few bruises, she was flying way higher than she was supposed to, she was dreaming big and she wanted to... enjoy.

She was a little bird who wanted to live at 200 %, and even though she was young, she was already aware of that.

She knew it wasn't for her, that it just wasn't her life, to stay caged.

_____________________

 

There was no sun raising when she left the house to go to school. The past week had been unusually hot for an end of June, so the normal consequence arrived today : it was going to end up in rainstorm.

She didn't like the rain.

But for today it was okay, because the sky seemed to be in the same mood as her this morning.

Her face hurt, her stomach hurt, her back hurt where it met the ground when she fell. It had been months since she last had an evening that bad. Her dad was mad when he went home. No, not 'mad'. He was _furious_ , and she had no idea why.

All she knew was that he wasn't angry at her, she didn't do anything. But she was the one taking the blame nonetheless, and it was unfair and she wanted to scream and to fight back and to punch something.

But she did none.

Instead she was just going to school like every morning of every day and she will act like everything was okay.

For the first time since they met, she even hoped Edward wasn't going to come this afternoon. She didn't want him to see her like that. Even if she acted like every other day, he _was_ going to notice something. It was evident.

She had no doubt he will notice the make-up on her face as well, although she was good at concealing bruises with it. People in the school won't get the trick, but he will.

And she didn't want him to know.

Head down, Stephanie reached the portal of the school, her fists clunched around the handles of her bag.

She had had to act fine more than once while she wasn't, so it won't be a day of school at the end of the year that was going to scare her.

She just hoped that the day won't last long, because even if it hadn't started yet, she was already tired of playing and just wanted to be tomorrow.

________________

 

"Hello Steph.", he smiled brightly at her at the end of her school day.

"Hi Ed..."

She smiled back, and started telling him about her day, they went on with their afternoon routine as if everything was normal. But it didn't take long for Edward to notice that something was... off, about her today. And that she was trying to hide it.

"Stephanie.", he tried gently when he was sure something was wrong. "Is... is everything alright ?"

She looked up frowing, as if she failed to see what he was talking about.

"Why won't it be ?", she asked so, a bit more defensive than intended. "I'm _fine_."

"… Wait is that... is that _make-up_ on your face ?!"

Her eyes grew wide, and she hastily looked away, not wanting to see his expression. Edward felt his blood boiling with anger, but he tried his best to say calmly :

"Look, I won't..."

"I'm tired.", she said, gazing at some spot on the concrete rather than at her friend. "I'm gonna go home now."

"Stephanie !"

Edward knelt at her level, both hands on her thin shoulders, trying to make eye contact with her.

"You don't have to lie to me.", he told her firmly. "I..."

"Why do you care ?!", she cut him off, finally meeting his green gaze, but pushing his arms away.

He removed them immediatly.

"I told you I'm fine, what do you want now ?!"

"I just..."

" _No !_ "

Her chin shook a little, and it became obvious she was trying not to cry.

"Just don't... don't _ask_ , Edward.", she said, shaking even more violently. "If you're... if you're really my friend, just _don't ask_..."

He had to take a breath before he could answer, holding back his own tears he felt coming to his eyes.

"… I spent all my childhood covering my face with make-up.", he said quietly then, a lump in his throat. "Because I didn't want... I didn't want people to ask. But _you_ don't have to refuse to..."

"… I want to go home."

"Stephanie, don't..."

"Leave me alone !"

And she took a few steps back. From the corner of his eye, Edward noticed few people were watching them with a slight curiosity, but not enough to intervene.

"Stephanie !"

"I said leave me _alone !_ ", she reproached louder, then turned around and walked away, her all body shaking and her fists clenched tightly.

He wasn't going to chase after her. He wasn't going to...

To do anything, in fact. He _hadn't done_ anything yet. The second he saw her two months ago, he knew what she was going through at her house. He knew what was happening to her, and he wanted to help her.

And since then, what has he done ? _Nothing_. Just... enjoying her company. But he didn't do anything for her.

He didn't even...

 _It's your fault._ , a cold, clinical voice whispered inside his head. _You made her believe she had a true friend, you made her believe it was fine and that she could trust you. But it's just a lie, all of this, since you're not even able to keep her safe !_

The last word echoed like it was screamed in his mind, and the voice -Jonathan's voice, of course it was Jonathan's voice, how could it belong to anyone else ?!- went on telling how useless and pathetic he was, and how he abused the trust Stephanie had in him.

Abused the...

 _NO !_ , Edward wanted to scream back, but his inner voice was just as shaking and filled with tears as his physical body was right now. _I didn't... I never... I'm not like you !_ , he tried to fight, crying now. _I never HURT her ! I would never..._

 _But you did._ , doctor Crane answered simply, matter-of-factly as if it was the obvious truth, and Edward could picture the sadistic smile he was wearing while saying that. _You wanted to help her, but all you managed to do has been to get her in trouble._

 _I don't...,_ Ed cried out.

 _You did._ , he corrected, the atrocious smile growing wider. _I taught you well, my baby boy._

_You're WRONG !_

_Oh, no._ , he almost laughed now. _No, I am not. I never have been. And in the end, my little Riddler... you_ are _just like me._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a mental breakdown that occurs in small flash-backs coming to him in disorder of his life with Jonathan, mixed with the horrible guilt he feels about not being able to protect Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General warning for Edward's damaged mental state and him loosing hold of reality in this chapter.  
> 

Riddler.

It's the nickname Jonathan gave him. It was affectionate when he found it, referring to when they started talking to each other. Edward asked him... a riddle then. Followed by another. And Jon answered, he answered all of them, he was very good at it. One thing leading to another, that's how they became friends.

_"I am the third from a sparkle bright. I thrive throughout the day and night. Deep in the path of a cows white drink. I've thousands of millions of years to think. But one of my creatures is killing me. And so the question I ask to thee, is who am I ?"_

_"Earth.", he answered after he thought about it only a few seconds._

_"That quick ?! I thought it was a hard one !"_

_Jonathan smiled at his astonished expression._

_"If I was just as mediocre as everyone else to answer your riddles, you won't find me interesting.", he spoke with a somewhat smug undertone, and Edward chuckled._

_"Well you're not wrong about that..."_

The rain was falling down heavily, soaking his clothes and freezing him to the bones. But he didn't care.

_"That's your... house ?"_

_"Why so mocking, Nashton ?", the older one sighed slightly. "Were you expecting me to live in my office ?"_

_"… Kinda, yes ! Or... in a spooky manor, but not in a_ nice house ! _"_

_They both laughed at that. For the first time in his life, Edward thought it was nice to have someone to laugh with._

The alleys looked all the same, it was getting late and the rain increased again. He was walking without thinking about where he was going. He didn't care.

 _"I'm 36, you know that, right ?", he asked, readjusting his glasses on his crooked nose. "It means I'm_ twenty-two _years older than you. It means you're_ not even _half my age and I could basically be your..."_

_"I know what 'age difference' means, Jon.", he said calmly. "I'm not an idiot."_

_"Of course you're not."_

_He said so with a categoric voice, as if it was appalling he had ever been called that. Ed felt the butterflies flying in his stomach once again. He felt them daily since the psychology teacher and him became friends a few months ago._

_He took Jonathan’s hand._

_"… You said yourself my age doesn't mean much.", he reminded him, his voice brimming with affection. "That I'm fourteen but regarding my grades, I should be at least ten years older, I act like an adult since I can talk, and anyway I'm smarter than most people could even dream to be in their lives."_

_"… This was kinda boastful, don't you think ? But well, it's true."_

Someone honked somewhere, pulling him out of his dozed state a short moment. He crossed the road without looking. He took a few steps, and was back in the lanes. Back inside his head.

_"I've never..."_

_"I know.", Jonathan said very gently, stroking his cheek with long pale fingers._

_The simple touch felt just... wonderful._

_"You've never been in a relationship before.", he analysed. "And... I've never been with a fourteen years old."_

_"Would you please stop bringing that up ?!"_

_"… That's right. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay.", Edward smiled a bit shyly._

_No one ever apologized to him, not even when people were_ hitting _him or being especially mean with him. Yet here, Jon was doing so just because he told him he didn't like being reminded of his age._

_"I care for you, Edward.", the doctor said nicely as he saw the confusion in his partner's expression. "So it's normal that I apologize when I make you uncomfortable. That's what people who care for each other do."_

He nearly slipped on the soggy ground, but managed to keep his balance. And walked, not knowing where to go.

 _"Is it..._ wrong _that we... that we don't... not yet..."_

_He bit his lip, embarrassed, and Jonathan looked down at him with a questioning gaze._

_"What's 'wrong', Edward ?"_

_"That... we don't... I mean don't you want to..."_

_He bit his lip once again, and vaguely pointed to the bedroom's door with his chin. Even if he spent most nights at his boyfriend's place now, he always slept in the guest room, and they never..._

_"You think it's wrong that we didn't have sex yet ?", the professor asked with a serious face, but Ed heard the smile in his tone._

_"Well...", he said, face flushed and avoiding his eyes._

_"Edward. Look at me."_

_He did so._

_"I know you don't like being reminded that you're young, but in this case, you_ are _. And I have experience in this area while you_ don't _. So if one day we're actually having sex, that will be_ only _once you're ready. We won't do anything before."_

_"But..."_

_He bit harder, trying not to sound desperate when he asked, but he_ had _to ask :_

_"But aren't you... going to get tired ?! To get tired of me, and to get rid of me, if I don't..."_

_"Edward."_

_He put a hand on his shoulder, the other one under his chin._

_"The last thing I want is to hurt you. And I promise you I won't, ever, get tired of you."_

He heard a squeaking coming from a bin in the small alley he was walking in, then the noise of something moving inside the waste container. A rat inside was in search for its dinner.

_"You're beautiful. You really are. No, no... don't cry."_

_He wiped the tear that escaped from Ed's eyes. He wasn't crying because he was sad, or scared, or... In fact he didn't know why he was crying._

_Jonathan’s finger gently traced one of the scars on his back, following it from his right shoulder to the middle of his spine._

_"So, so beautiful..."_

_"I... I'm not... I'm so..."_

_"Shhh, it's all right. It's all right, baby boy."_

_Jon placed his lips on a scar on his torso, and Edward shivered. But it was... it was a nice shiver. It... it felt good..._

_"Shhh, it's fine... I've got you..."_

_He couldn't suppress a moan as Jonathan was kissing the scars on his body, telling him how beautiful he was all along, how perfect he was to him._

He walked on a waterlogged half-full plastic bag, and slid. The movement was more violent than earlier, and he fell on his knees, in the water streaming everywhere, almost turning the streets into rivers.

He pushed himself up, like a robot. One step, two...

_Jonathan's hand brushed through his hair and he looked down to him. His eyes were filled with so much tenderness, he was looking at him like he was the most marvelous thing he ever saw. Edward always felt like his heart was trying to explode of happiness when he looked at him like that._

_"I have something to tell you, my little Riddler."_

_Something in his voice sounded... different._

_"What is it... ?", he asked, his heart already pounding in his chest._

_"I can start a war or end one, I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless, I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What am I ?"_

_"Love...", he realized, tears in his eyes and feeling like he could_ fly _._

_"Don't tell me it's a surprise.", Jon laughed quietly, and Edward laughed back, feeling so light inside, so happy, so..._

_"I love you too...", he whispered, a bright smile on his lips._

_Jonathan leaned down to kiss him, and the butterflies went crazy in his stomach, his legs almost gave up and he was_ sure _his heart exploded this time, with just how happy he was right now._

The water running down his face was coming from the sky, but it wasn't even washing the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks from his eyes.

_______________

 

Nothing was never easy in Gotham, especially not when it came to the law, he knew it by now.

But today, he managed to be a _real_ cop, and to send to jail an abuser of the worst kind. His victims saw that justice had been done, and the monster was away for good.

It was in times like these he was proud to be a policeman. When he get to remind people justice won't let them down.

It was late in the night when he finally left the GCPD, and rushed to his car to escape the rainstorm. He quickly checked his phone before he started the engine. Nothing new, so he could go home and take a well-deserved night of sleep.

Car headlamps on, James Gordon drove carefully in these roads he knew by heart now, the flood flowing everywhere in the streets around him.

He was waiting for a red light to turn green in a low frequented road when he spotted something outside. Someone, to be more precise.

Leaning against a brick wall, curled up in the foetal position, the person (he wasn't sure from here, but apparently it was a young man) was sitting under the rain. And he / she wasn't moving at all.

A car behind him honked, and he had to pass the now green light. But he didn't waste any time to turn as soon as he could and park his car on the sidewalk closest the homeless's position. He didn't even hesitate when he went outside in the storm and rushed to him, hoping he won't find a dead body but a soaked _alive_ person.

Homeless were a common thing in big cities, but they were way more numerous in Gotham than in the nearest towns. Of every age, from small children to old seniors. And it was one of the sad realities that always made James's heart ache. That's why he could never stop himself from trying to help, even if just a little, whenever he could.

"Hey ?!", he called the man when he arrived at his side, gripping his shoulder and shaking a little to obtain a reaction. "Can you hear me ?!"

The man... no, the _kid_ sitting there looked up to him with tired, distant eyes, and James understood that his mind wasn't where his body was. He probably was drugged, or drunk, or a bit of both. He may even have been in trouble earlier, and must have escaped without knowing where to go or what to do.

"My name is Jim Gordon.", he tried nonetheless. "I'm a policeman, and my car is up there. Why won't you come with me, and we'll get you a safe place to spend the night ?"

As if he was suddenly struck by something, the boy focused on him and jerked away from his grip.

"Don't touch me !"

He tried to retreat on the wet dirty floor, eyes wide and an obvious _panic_ taking over him.

"It's okay, it's okay !", Jim immediately said, hands in the air. "I won't hurt you, I was just... trying to make sure you were _alive_."

His breathing remained too fast, but he nodded slowly, his whole body shaking. Was it only because of the rain... ?

Anyway, he wasn't _drugged_ , it was clear by now. But he hadn't noticed him at first, so may he was... having a mental breakdown ? That was something Jim had to deal with more than once in his career, so he should know what to do.

"My name is Jim Gordon.", he repeated so, calmly, without moving to avoid scaring him more. "I'm a cop, and I just asked you if you wanted to come with me. My house isn't far from here, you could take a rest, eat something, even spend the night if you want, or at least wait there until the rainstorm calms. I won't ask for anything in return, you don't even have to tell me your name if you don't want to. But you could..."

The teenager abruptly started to _laugh_. Taken aback by the unexpected reaction, Gordon just stared at him, trying to get what caused him to...

"You won't... 'ask for anything in return' ?!", the kid quoted as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard. "That's just _so good !_ ", he laughed again, and this time James heard the real _sadness_ buried in his laughter.

He frowned, feeling already extremly bad for the boy even if he failed to understand what he was thinking about right now. And it shocked him awfully when he realized as the young one took back, still laughing this broken laugh of his :

"Sorry to disappoint, mister _good cop !_   I'm not a whore despite what you all said, I'm not tempted by letting you have a _piece of me_ just because I'm outside and you have a house ! Anyway you should try with _someone else._ ", he took back with so much venon his tone was trembling with hatred. "Because I'm afraid I have nothing pleasant to offer, and you won't even find a patch of skin large enough to _bite_   without it already wearing scars left by other guys !"

He was still laughing, rain falling down his face.

He was still laughing just as much as he was crying, and James's heart broke at the sight of him.

"Kid...", he tried, mindful to hide the pain he felt at seeing the poor guy in such a state. "I would never..."

"You would NEVER ?!"

He jumped to his feet, almost fell back on the pavement but miraculously managed to stay still, his laughter dying and replaced by an absolute _rage_.

"But that's EXACTLY what you _DID_ , Jonathan !", he yelled at him, livid and crying. "And now I acted like... like a complete _moron_   and Stephanie got hurt, and it's MY fault !"

He was sobbing now, looking past Jim without seeing him, without having any idea of where he was and what was going on other than the pounding in his head and the stabbing pain inside his chest.

"It's my fault...", he said weakly, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. "It's just like I hit her myself... just like... Just like... I acted _just like you_..."

He broke completely after that, fell down and curled up on the ground crying loudly, repeating nonsense and shaking like a leaf.

Taking off his coat, James wrapped it over his shoulders and tried to talk to him. But he very soon realized it was no use. The boy was trapped inside his mind, screaming after his own demons, and wasn't aware of anything anymore that was happening in the real world.

So he didn't resist or even noticed when the policeman picked him up to bring him to his car and dropped him on the passenger seat.

He didn't notice that the rain wasn't falling on him anymore, neither did he identify the movement of the car or the words of comfort the man at his left kept telling him all along.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward realizes that maybe not all adults are bad people after all...

When he woke up the next morning, Edward's first thought was "that bad, hu ?", because of the disgusting feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin everywhere on his body. He had nightmares almost every nights since he ran away from Jonathan, so it wasn't a big surprise to wake up sweating. It was recurrent.

Except that...

Panicked, he pushed the sheets down, realising he was fully clothed except for his shoes, but... lying in an _unknown bed_. In an _unknown bedroom_. Frantically looking around, he tried to remember what happened yesterday and how on Earth did he end up here.

Jonathan's voice echoed in his head. He was talking with him all evening in his mind, he recalled, and Jon was blaming him for...

Stephanie.

He nearly jumped out of the bed. He needed to go and see _Stephanie_.

The thing he noticed first when he carefully opened the door was the smell. Eggs and bacon, what made him realize he actually was... hungry. Used since his youngest age to never have plenty to eat or much time to sleep, he could deal with hunger or exhaustion, but right now... well, he _was_ hungry.

Even if he still had no idea of where he was.

He took a few steps in the corridor, heading for the living-room.

"Rise and shine !", a man's voice greeted him warmly when he appeared at the entry of the main room.

Edward froze, looking at the man who was... _cooking breakfast_ in the american kitchen, looking at him with a wide smile.

He was middle-aged, his red hair darker than Ed's, glasses on his nose and a quite impressive mustache above his upper lip.

"Any memory of yesterday ?", the man asked friendly.

"Why am I at your house ?!", Ed cut sharply, firmly rejecting the panic. "And why am I..."

"It's fine, young man.", the older redhead said calmly, in the typical tone of someone used to be patient with people. "My name is Jim Gordon, I'm a cop. I was leaving work yesterday night when I saw you outside in the rain. I asked you if you wanted to come with me, just to take a rest in a dry place, but you were... you had your own problems to deal with.", he prudently chose to say. "You fainted.", he explained seeing his confusion, and Edward blushed slightly.

"Oh, hu... I _fainted_ in front of you and you... you brought me to your house ?!"

"Obviously.", he answered, his smile never leaving.

Ed looked away, stumped by the situation. His clothes were on, and he didn't feel anything... wrong, so apparently this guy _actually_ acted nice towards him without taking advantage of the weak state he found him in. But still, how could he be sure that...

"I let you sleep in my daughter's room, she's not with me this week. You still are in your wet clothes of yesterday, but I left changes on the bedside table. I bet you didn't notice."

"… I didn't.", he acknowledged slowly. "I just..."

"Wanted to find out where you were ?", the man -Jim-, guessed, and Ed nodded. "I can understand that.", he went on smiling. "But just so you know, you can take a shower and use the clothes I left for you. They might be a bit large, but it'll be better than to stay in your soaked jeans and shirt, right ?"

Edward blinked, not getting what this man wanted. _Why_ this man...

"The bed you let me sleep on.", he pointed out, clueless about what he should say. "It's gonna smell of dirty water now."

Jim eyed him as if he expected him to pursue, but nothing else came out.

"The sheets, probably, yes.", he ended up responding as if it was no big deal. "But I'll just wash them, that's not a problem, don't worry."

"… You should be mad. You should have known, and now you should be mad. And... if you're _not mad_ , that means you want something from me to repay you.", he realized, but didn't even find the strength to be angry.

Something looking like pity flashed in James's eyes when he said that, and the man took a few steps toward him. Edward tensed, more out of habit than actual fear, but the other one stopped in the middle of the living room before he was at his level.

"I don't want anything from you.", he clarified and something in his voice made the teenager _want_ to believe him. "You were outside in the rain, you were obviously in trouble, and you are a kid. So I brought you home to get you out of the streets, even if just for tonight, and I didn't try to change you or take you out of your clothes because I thought it could panic you at your awakening. That's why I just made you lay in this bed, and I don't mind the fact you were soaked with water. It's _nothing_ , really. Do not worry."

He was smiling that reassuring smile all along. He was...

He looked sincere, and Edward felt like he could trust him. But then again, he was _really bad_ at getting people's hidden intentions.

"I'm adult, you know.", was all he could think of to answer, and James chuckled.

"Yes... _maybe_.", he said, amused and clearly _not_ believing it. "But in the mean time..."

"I'll turn eighteen in less than three months.", he took back, a bit vexed by the other's reaction.

But he regretted it as soon as he said that, because the older one's gaze changed. And he was now looking him over with a strange... concern ? he wasn't familiar with. It was making him highly uncomfortable.

"Is that so ?", he asked, genuinely concerned.

Ed hugged himself with his arms and nodded, shaking slightly. He wanted the man to stop looking at him like that. To stop eying at him like he... cared...

"… I thought you couldn't be older than fourteen, fifteen at most.", he admitted, clearly worried now. "Do you... do you _eat_ sometimes ?..."

"… I'm almost eighteen.", was all he could repeat, looking at the floor.

"Okay.", Jim answered gently after he hesitated a short moment. "I thought you were younger, but... it doesn't really matter, right ? I would have acted the same regardless of your age. Now... do you like bacon at breakfast ?"

"I... do."

Edward was still utterly confused when he sat at a table, as Jim nicely invited him to, and a full plate was placed in front of him.

His host sat facing him, and he couldn't do much other than staring at him as if he was certain the man will suddenly stop acting nice and reveal his true motives. As a cop, James was used to analyze these kind of behaviours, coming from victims he had to interrogate. So he just took a piece of his breakfast, shoved it into his mouth and ate it. Simple movements, nothing that could raise suspicion.

"As you see, this is not poisoned. Do we have to switch plates for that you're sure I'm not trying to kill you ?"

"… Maybe not 'kill' me.", the boy guardedly conceded. "But you could want me... unconscious."

"You were unconsicous, in my house, for the past _hours_.", he patiently reminded him, but without making fun of him. "If I wanted to... take advantage of you at this state, I would have done it already, don't you think ?"

The teen's cheeks flushed red again as he realized, and he started eating his breakfast, apparently a bit angry at himself.

James wasn't sure what decided him later, but at one moment he suddenly relaxed, his whole posture loosening, and when he met his gaze again he seemed to be perfectly calm.

"My name is Edward.", he said a bit formally. "… Thank you for... the night."

"You're welcome.", the policeman assured with a conventional nod, and the boy even gave him a small smile in return.

He may didn't fully trust him, not that James could blame him, but he seemed to be at least convinced his host wasn't going to tempt anything against him. That was a good start.

"I'm not a homeless.", he informed him after a few bites of his eggs. "I rent a flat, and I have a job. So... thanks for the bed and the meal, but you don't have to do anything else. I'll just go back."

Jim frowned mildly, but when he asked, his tone was soft, concerned even, and held no trace of judgement or reproach :

"What were you doing outside in the rainstorm if you have a home, Edward ?"

Ed bit his lip, slightly uncomfortable.

He was bad... no, he was _terrible_ at reading people's intentions. It was a fact, and he made his peace with that. But this man... Something about him, something made him believe he could trust him. Something made him _want_ to trust him.

"It's not... a 'home'.", he answered so, picking his words carefully. "It's a place I rent."

"But you don't feel at ease in there ?", James guessed easily, and the teen looked a bit surprised he understood that fast. "I'm a policeman.", he repeated as an explanation. "I've been since... long enough, let's say it that way, to know how to interpret people's reactions. And I... can understand the feeling, you know. I'm renting this apartment since almost three months now, until I can find a more appropriate house for me and my children. And it... it doesn't feel like home."

He smiled nicely at him, and Edward saved the information for later. 'Children'. Jim said he let him sleep in his daughter's bedroom, and from what he saw, the place don't have more than two bedrooms. The most logical explanation was that he was recently divorced, and the child care's negotiation was still in process. Maybe he'll ask if he wanted to confirm his thoughts, the man seemed willing to talk after all.

"And did I...", he asked then, nervous about how to formulate it adequately. "Did I... say anything last night ? About... people ?"

James offered him a supportive look.

"You did.", he answered truthfully, not interested in lying to him. "You said names, and when I asked you to come with me, you... You talked to me like I was someone else.", he chose to say. "Someone who hurt you, I have no doubt about that, and towards whom you were very angry."

To what Gordon added, his jaw a bit clenched as he said the words :

"And from what I understood, you have _every reason_ to be angry."

Edward lowered his gaze to his now empty plate, feeling ashamed once again. This man, though nice, was a _stranger_ , and he yelled his problems at his face, in a dark night under the rainstorm. Before fainting in front of him. God, he must have looked completely crazy...

"Please tell me you're not planning on sending me to an asylum.", he sighed so, not seeing anything else to add.

But that just made him laugh, and he reassured him, smiling under his large mustache :

"Don't worry, child ! I wasn't thinking something like that, no !"

Edward smiled back a bit. He trusted him.

"What about you take a shower, now.", he suggested then with evident goodwill. "You could use to wear clean clothes, and then we can talk a bit further about it all, okay ?"

"… I don't..."

"Do I have to leave the house while you're in the bathroom ? It's Saturday, I'm not working today, and if it would help, it's not a problem. I can leave during an hour, and I'll come back later."

"You... would do that ?", he blinked, surprised by the offer.

James answered cautiously, mindful not to sound like he pitied him, he knew how much that could be taken as an insult.

"Kid, from what I understood, you have... some trust issues when it comes to adults. So if it helps that I leave while you're getting comfortable, it's really nothing for me."

"... What if I stole from you and just leave before you come back ?"

"That's a risk I'm taking.", Jim said without judging the sudden bitterness in his guest's voice. "There, take the alarm clock here with you, and I have a watch. In one hour, not before, I'll come back. In the mean time, I have to trust you not to abuse of my hospitality. But if you do... I'm not going to chase after you."

"You won't ?"

"No. After all, I'll be the one who would have acted stupid. I think I'll be just... disappointed."

Edward bit his lip, again, and took the clock.

"I... I'll appreciate that you leave, yes.", he told him a bit weakly, clutching the little object in his hand. "And... I won't do anything in the mean time. Sorry for what I just said."

"It's nothing. I'm trusting you."

Gordon smiled at him once more, reminded him that he had clothes (apparently his son's) around his size in the bedroom he used, and left the flat, locking the door behind him.

Ed waited a few minutes when he was gone, then, convinced it wasn't a trap, went to take the clothes and head for the bathroom.

________________

 

"You have 'children' then ?"

Clean, changed, and hair neatly combed, Edward was at ease when Gordon came back, a bit more than an hour later as he promised. The policeman asked him if he was fine, and Ed had no need to lie to respond by the affirmative. But he still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the man his all life story, so instead he pointed to one of the various photographs on the walls, showing a younger version of James and two kids with hair as red as their father's, a boy and a girl.

"And they are what I hold most dear.", he approved with a strong, sincere affection.

He took a picture from the bar, and invited the teenager to come sit with him on the sofa. He did so, quickly brushing away any form of hesitation.

"Their names are James Junior and Barbara. He's fifteen, and she's twelve."

"… That's why you thought I wasn't older than him ?", he guessed. "Because his clothes are too big for me yet he's younger than I am ?"

It was quite simplistic to think that way, but well... Edward _wasn't_ particulary tall neither did he really look his age. Such a pain...

"A little bit.", he admitted, but was still smiling. "Sorry about that, by the way. I hope it didn't offend you."

"No, it's fine.", he smiled back. "You know, I've been called worst than younger than my age."

"... Sorry about that too.", he said sincerely, but Ed just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be. _You_ didn't say anything."

James nodded, even if he obviously stayed a bit sorry. The teenager honestly failed to get why.

"You divorced ?", he asked instead.

Then added, because now that he felt at ease, he couldn't help himself but to _talk_ :

"You wore an engagment ring for years, your ring finger keeps the trace of it, yet you're not wearing it anymore, so it's clear that you're divorced since not long. And you're not widower either, or else you won't have taken it out yet, most people keep theirs sometimes for years after their partner's death. You have two children, yet you're in a two bedroom-sized apartment, so I bet your ex wife obtained most part of benefits in the divorce, may she even asked for the full child custody. The most probable scenario being you sold your house together, but she kept the largest part of the sale. So you need a bit more time to find another place large enough to meet the child care's material standards, the first one being to have a bedroom for each child when they come to your place. But since you have a stable job, it probably won't take long. And because the other room is hers, I'm gonna add that your bond with your daughter is stronger, even if you don't have full-time custody."

James blinked once. Twice. How come...

"I didn't comb your flat, don't worry.", he ended with a smug smile. "I just guessed it, it was some very basic deductions."

"If you say so..."

But then when he asked, he was smiling somehow proudly :

"You want to be a detective ?"

Edward's expression faded immediately, and Gordon knew he said something wrong.

"But you don't have to answer !", he hastily precised so. "It's just that it..."

"No... it's fine.", Ed responded sadly. "It's just that... I might _have wanted_ to be a detective, or at least I liked to pretend I was one. But if I really... I wouldn't have acted like a rookie if I was actually good at the job.", he concluded, defeatist.

"What did you do ?", James asked very softly.

"I..."

The policeman wasn't judging. He wasn't... blaming him or anything. He just... cared ? How could he _care_ for him, while he was just a stranger ? It didn't make sense...

"I get someone in trouble.", he said, trying to hide the fact that his voice was already shaking. "Someone... I care about. And if I... If I _really_ cared... I... I wouldn't have..."

"Hey. It's okay, Edward. It's okay. Don't blame yourself, there's no use for that."

He offered him a supportive glance, and did his best to keep him comfortable. But he didn't touch him.

"Why won't you tell me more about all that, may I can help ? Even if just by giving you a few advises for what you should do now."

Ed looked at him, his serene expression and the genuine concern he was showing towards him.

"... You're a good man.", he said, and James heard in his tone he was almost sorry for him.

"I'm a cop."

"That doesn't explain anything. Especially not in this city."

"... I know.", he sighed saddly. "But you _can_ trust me. And contrary to most of my colleagues... I care for the law. I really do."

"I believe you."

He thought about it a short moment because... well, he _believed_ him. He really did. So... why won't he try...

"If I told you I know a five years old living with an abusive father who's one of the head lines of Gotham's drug dealers and that I know everything about his network... would you help me taking him down ?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning time and the teaming-up of Gotham's good cops

"So you _work_   with a drug dealer, and investigated on his web with the purpose to destroy his network and get him arrested because you bonded with his daughter and you discovered he is hitting her."

"Pretty much, yes. You don't believe me ?"

"Of course I believe you ! Why would you make all this story up, anyway ?"

"True. There would have been no point in doing that."

James nodded, while still looking at the kid with an impressed smile and a wondering expression.

"It wasn't your fault, you know.", he said very gently after a moment. "You wanted to start a fight in the network, and to do so you needed a starting point. You couldn't predict that your... boss, will react by getting mad at his _child_..."

"Of course I could have seen it coming. It was painfully _obvious_."

He grumbled something barely audible, and it was clear that he was blaming himself. That he was _furious_ at himself.

"Edward.", Gordon called, softly but firmly, just like he did with his kids when they were younger and refused to listen to him. "It's _not_ your fault. But now, if you have all the informations you mentioned about your employer's web, the police will be able to do something."

"… The police is one of his biggest clients."

James gritted his teeth.

"That... doesn't mean there's no honest policemen who will want to take down a smuggling ring."

"Those 'honest policemen' must be around _three_   in the city, four at most. You are one of them. And you have better to do than to arrest dealers.", he sighed.

He knew it was true. And that he wasn't able to...

"Right now, the only case I'm taking is yours, and you already did all the job. But you can't arrest the smugglers and their clients by yourself, so you'll need a bit of help to do so. And I won't let you down once we're making  it."

He spoke with a strong voice, he looked determined and... It was clear he _really_ wanted to do this. He really wanted to help, Edward could see it.

"Aren't you trying to recruit me as your cop buddy, mister Gordon ?", he asked so, grinning smugly and Jim laughed.

"That would make you the only decent and actually skilled cop in the GCPD, so don't tempt me or I'll try to have you hired."

"… Could you ?"

He was _aware_   James was joking. Nevertheless he couldn't help but...

"If you want to be a detective in Gotham, all you have to do is create yourself a website and turn your living-room into an office to receive clients.", he explained. "And you know... inside the police we're not very regarding of who we get help from, since it's already a miracle itself to find people who still want to help and mind the law in the city. So we _do_ have help from others, and when it happens, these people are never working for free. That's a give and take exchange, and most of the times it's our only way to solve a case."

"I kinda like the idea."

Even if he wanted more than being just something like a sleeper agent. But well, there was no rush. They had far more important things to do first.

"All my proofs are at my place. And... if you're taking the case, you need the names."

It was the only thing he didn't say. He talked about the network without saying who were the people involved, in case Gordon won't accept to help in the end. He didn't give him enough informations to work on his own and take all credit for the investigation. If he really wanted to solve this one, he'll have to work with him.

And well, that was something he seemed more than willing to do now...

"If I'm helping you, I'll need to know who you've been talking about before anything else.", the redheaded man patiently told him. "Including your more... private purpose."

Edward nodded.

"I want her father to be send away, but I don't... I mean, I know how it works when..."

"Sorry to say that, kiddo, but there's nothing looking like a right procedure for _adoption_   in our city.", he reassured him when he saw the boy suddenly  looked a bit sad. "There's orphanages, but there's no risk she'll end up in one. Especially not if she has a mother."

"… And what if..."

He knew now wasn't the time, but he'd been nurturing the idea since long enough, and if he didn't tell this man, he won't tell anyone. So...

"What if I asked for her full custody ? Would that be accepted or not ?"

Gordon seriously thought about it a moment. It was obvious the boy was being deadly serious about that, and well... the law _didn't_   apply the same here, the number of children being more or less abandoned or living in the streets was higher than anywhere else in United States. Meaning it was... way more _open_   for switching homes.

Still, maybe it wasn't yet...

"I know what you're thinking.", he acknowledged saddly. "I had a breakdown just a couple of hours ago, and I ran away in the rainstorm. That's not a very... mature thing to do. But... I'm working on it, I really am. My issues, I mean. And I went to College, you know. I have a doctorate, I have high grades, and if you just... maybe help me a bit at first, to find a proper job, I could have stable income. I can work in pretty much anything as long as it's intellectual or and involves electronic."

Sure the policeman wasn't exactly expecting these new pieces of informations. He did understand the teen was a hacker, and apparently a pretty good one, but he won't have bet on him going to College or...

"I went to Princeton. Had my doctorate at nearly fourteen."

Damn, he may was getting on people's nerves every time he repeated it, but it made him feel so proud every time, it was worth it. Maybe his inner self wasn't as 'adult' as he tried to convince himself it was after all...

"I'm impressed...", James said truthfully, not even trying to hide it. "And you..."

"Everything is at my place. I'll show you."

And he smiled at his eldest.

He trusted him. No hesitation anymore.

"I can't promise you that it will work.", Gordon told him later. "But I'll do everything I can to help you earn custody of your little girl. I... I'm myself dealing with child care, and if there's _one thing_ I'm certain of, is that I won't let _anything_ keep me from seeing my children. I won't let you and her down once the case is over. I promise."

"I believe you."

And it was a... wonderful feeling. He needed to tell him one more thing, then they could get to work.

"Her name is Stephanie Brown."

_________________

 

He had everything. Tapes, photographs, names, payments, written orders, list of contacts, phone numbers, some of people who weren't even in the country. Every single little thing Edward Nashton had managed to find via the internet, his own researches and the things he heard, saw and understood, _everything_   was collected in his computer. The file was stronger than most closed cases kept by the GCPD.

At least James didn't have to act impressed, he _really_   was. That kid was a genius. And, a very important thing Gordon felt graceful about : he was on the right side of the law.

Thank God for that. Because the last thing this city needed was a professional hacker who could reveal any secret as long as he could build a file on it, for whom it apparently wasn't a big deal to track and find anyone, or have access to supposely secured informations.

The day he decided that he was bored and wanted to rob accounts or informations about secret projects or even the safety of the population, James had no doubt he could give one Hell of a hard time to the police. So well... he was going to make sure Edward never get tempted, and help him build a decent life for himself and his girl, so that those kind of thoughts never occured him.

Gordon may was being a bit dramatic there, but he saw enough odd things and weird people in his town to know he had to be prepared for anything by now. So he _was_ going to keep an eye on him.

And for now, that meant help him bring a bit of justice in his beloved but bad to the bone city.

_______________

 

"Renee, this is Edward. Edward, Renee."

"Pleasure meeting you.", he greeted politely.

"Likewise, young man.", the new cop, who must've been thirty, not much more, answered in the same tone.

Gordon wasn't lying when he said he took the case. He was even being way more serious than Ed thought he'd be at first. He called a colleague of his he knew he could count on, and she was indeed willing to help. Apparently she worked herself on a smuggling ring not long ago, but couldn't arrest her suspects because of the protection some upper-class citizens were offering them for their activities.

She didn't let down the case, though, just waited for the right opportunity to use it again.

So apparently there _had_   some good cops left in Gotham in the end.

Edward wasn't sure what he should think about her partner, though. The large man was just sitting in his car eating donuts, not minding anything that happened around him. But the detective Montoya assured him with a smile when she saw his perplexe expression that her colleague (going by 'Bullock', for that matters...) was by their side, and could even be useful in the investigations.

So Ed _was_ right after all.

There had just three good cops in Gotham. One of them was a very kind and at the same time apparently serious in work teddy bear, the second one was a strong woman who seemed to be very skilled and determined, and the third one was capable of... eating donuts impressively fast.

Let's add that they now could count on the help of a young genius whose mental health could easily be called disastrous because of traumas and PTSDs.

Such a team...

But even if he couldn't help but being slightly sarcastic, as ever, what Edward really learnt  today is that there _were_ people who wanted to help. People whom he could trust, and who were seriously listening to him, minding him, almost like he was important, or... like he was their _equal_.

And it was...

Well it _was_   wonderful, he could say it again. And let's not forget that on top of that, he had a _lot of fun_   planning the arrests with them during all day.

May he should actually consider the detective work as a very good thing to pursue in the futur...

___________________

 

"Don't you have other things to do on Sunday ?"

He was just curious, he didn't ask it to be mean or to imply anything, and luckily that's not how she understood it, because she just smiled at the question.

"You assume that Harvey can help and has no other plans, but _I_ should have a busy schedule ?"

"Bullock _isn't_ doing anything.", he corrected categorically. "He's just stealing food in your fridge for free, no wonder he wanted to come to your flat. And for _sure_ , if I had to choose which one between you two is more likely to have a social life, I won't bet money on him."

Their gazes slipped to Bullock's position (slumped in an armchair like he needed to rest after a marathon), and the guy, noticing the sudden attention directed at him, looked up from the cake he was gobbling.

"What ?!", he asked them without even trying to sound friendly. "Something to tell me ?!"

"Nothing, you can stay put.", Renee laughed, and Edward looked away from the man, failing to understand why she was tolerating such a nuisance in her home.

Why she was... tolerating him _at all_. He was her partner at work, meaning they did everything in the cases together. This simple thought sounded insane to him...

"He's a friend.", she clarified gently when she noticed the midly disgusted look the teen gave him. "And he's not mean, just lacking a bit of manners. But well... if friends were perfect, we'll know it by now, right ?"

"… Not that _I_  would know. My friend is a child, and she is perfect."

Montoya smiled at the very proud tone he used to refer to the little girl.

The little girl who started it all, when she thought of it. They spend yesterday and this morning to do plans based on Ed's investigations (she'd been just as impressed as Jim when he showed her his file). Just as their young new found recruit guessed, they confirmed him the police refused to allow arrestation of dealers or smugglers as long as they weren't causing harm in the city.

But as soon as a _mob war_   was at risk, they were set to intervene. Edward explained to them he anonymously sent informations about Brown's activities. His message was simple, but clever : it was a fake tape made of a conversation Arthur Brown had with one of his colleagues, implying that he gathered one of their rivals's arrival of products, and stored it in a storage at the harbour. Using the said rival's bank account which he had been able to crack, he almost drained it and used it to pay the responsibles of the cargo delivery for that they kept the merchandise. Without leaving any clue about his identity in the process, of course.

The drugs his rival sailed in Gotham were the same products Arthur did kept in his storage, so naturally the guy thought Brown had stolen it from him. And he was _furious_ about the lost of his money. No big surprise then, when he attacked Arthur's storage and took back the merchandise. Which, for sure, hightly pissed the other one off.

Renee smiled. They needed more people like this little redheaded genius in Gotham.

"We're gonna take care of her.", she assured later. "Tomorrow we will make her quit her house, so she won't get in trouble during our arrests."

"So you've said.", he answered simply, even if it wasn't hard to see he still was only half convinced it was the better option.

"Tomorrow, Edward.", she repeated patiently. "It's not necessary to go and get her today, it could only make problems with her father."

"… I know."

He was resigned, even if he would have preferred to go and see her today.

In the mean-time, Gordon had to leave to go see his daughter, apparently they were supposed to see each other in the afternoon, and they worked hard yesterday to make the best arrest planning for the network. So for now, he was at Montoya's place -very nice loft, while he was at it-, and they were talking about the last details.

"Don't you have a girlfriend ?", he asked later, completely out of the blue, and her eyes widened at the sudden question.

But she was smiling when she responded.

"I don't... So yes, that's why I can have this wreck and a teenager at home a Sunday, while everyone in a relationship will spend the day with their partner."

Although it just seemed to amuse her, and she asked back :

"But how did you understand I like girls ? I don't think it's _that_  obvious..."

"It is.", he answered with delicacy. "For people who know how to observe, at least. I may not be good at reading intentions, but I rarely get wrong about financial and social situation, psychological syndroms, personnality traits sometimes, and sexual orientation. I like to observe people, it's always... a good way to stimulate one's deduction capacities."

"You _really_ are a detective..."

They shared a smile.

"What about you then ?", she tried to tease him in return. "No current love interest or secret crush... like it would be _normal_   for someone your age ?"

"Nope.", he shook his head no. "And not... interested in that kind of relationship."

"Because you don't like romance in general, or just because you're too young and for now it scares you ?"

"… Because my last relationship didn't end  _well_ , so I'm not tempted by trying again those things for the moment. I have... way better things to do right now."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is back, and a lot of talking ensues

When she saw Edward outside the school at the end of her day, Stephanie let out an actual cry of joy and she ran to him, not minding at all the other children on her way.

Seeing her approach, her friend had the wise reflexe to quickly kneel just before she collided with him, not bothering to slow down her speed. And even like that, he almost failed to keep his balance.

"Edward ! Where have you been ?! I was worried ! You okay ?! Don't leave like that again ! The weekend was so long and dull ! Did you meet someone ?! I thought you've been kidnapped ! Is that because I said something ? And did you..."

It went on like that for two more whole minutes, with Stephanie tightly clenched to him and bombarding him with questions, without of course letting him enough time to answer anything.

"Good to see you too, Steph.", he eventually got to say, and she hugged him back in return.

"Where were you ?...", she asked more softly, her head on his shoulder.

"I made... allies.", he sincerely answered, gently rubbing her back. "And with them, I'm finally going to help like I should have done the very day I met you."

She pulled away from the hug, and looked at him with curiosity.

"What does that mean ?"

"For now, that you're not going back to your house tonight. And for after, well... it will be up to you, you have your word to say in everything."

"What is the 'everything' about ?"

"Your future, Stephanie. The 'everything' is about your future."

______________

 

"And I thought cops were stupid...", she informed him later, and Ed chuckled.

"So did I. But now, I must admit I was wrong about that. Not _all of them_  are stupid."

She nodded thoughtfully. They were both at one of the 'allies's' place, -Gordon-, the man had apparently invited them to use his flat for as long as the investigation was on. She hadn't met him and the other cops yet, they were working for now, but from what Edward told her about them, they were to be trusted. And he worked with them during all the weekend and today from morning to the end of her time schedule.

Yet she wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle the situation. Should she be happy those people were working to arrest her dad ? Probably. After all, he _was_ a bad person, and Edward told her about his job : selling drugs and other things with his friends. She didn't understand everything that it implied, but what she was at least certain of was that her dad was _wrong_ and was doing things he should not be doing. Not only at home, but also in his job.

So why couldn't she be just glad he was going to be arrested ? Strangely, and even if she had no idea why, it wasn't that clear in her mind.

"Stephanie ? Is... is there something wrong ?..."

He looked at her with worry, trying to guess what he should say or do to make her comfortable. To make sure she was okay.

He was the only one to care like that, to manage to make her feel like she was wanted, like she _meant_ something to someone. He was the only one to _care_ at all, and she smiled brigthly at the lovely feeling.

"Why would anything be 'wrong' ?"

"… Because you're crying."

Was she ? She hadn't noticed...

"Is it because of your father ?..."

The worry hadn't left his voice, but she didn't fail to hear the genuine softness he always used to talk to her. Was he talking like that with anyone else... ?

"I don't know.", she answered, somehow lost in her thoughts. "It's just... I think it's weird. And I don't know... what I should be thinking about all of this."

She just hoped what she said didn't sound too dumb, but she had no idea how to formulate it otherwise.

But 'dumb' definitely wasn't the way Edward saw it, because he gave her a reassuring smile and this look of 'I understand' she liked so much by now.

"There is one word you need to banish from your vocabulary when you're talking about what you think or will do.", he told her, gently but firmly.

"What word ?"

"'Should'. What you think is _yours_ and only belongs to _you_. No matter what others can say to you and how people want you to react. If you're thinking something, it's your call, and no one has the right to tell you what to think and what to say."

Oh, she _liked_ the sound of that !

"Fuck 'should', then !", she vehemently claimed, and he approved.

But had to correct just one little thing about her enthusiasm :

"Not that I disagree, but while we're at it there's a few more words we need to review in your vocabulary..."

She laughed, and he smiled warmly at her.

She wanted people to smile at her like that. Not to yell after her because she wasn't good enough for whatever reason or to look past her like she didn't exist at all.

She may had a few doubts about what to think for what was happening, but she soon realized she was sure of one thing : she wanted to stay with Edward. And she had no reason to feel _anything_ about her dad being arrested, other than the strong veracity that he deserved it and it was about time she finally won't have to deal with him anymore. Furthermore, whatever happened her mother still had no idea of who she could be, so well... It wasn't a hard choice to make.

"Eddie, does that mean you're really gonna become my brother ?"

It was almost like this dream she had more than once, about her finding a family who loved her.

"Only if you want to.", he assured, but she clearly heard the emotion he failed to hide well enough behind his words. "When your dad will be arrested, I can ask for custody, but I won't be the one to take that decision. If you prefer another solution, I'll make sure with Gordon and Montoya that you obtain what you're asking for."

It was a formal, clear answer, but she knew better.

"I'm not a fool, Edward.", she said so, crossing her arms on her chest with a grin.

"I _never said_...", he tried to correct right away, unable to figure out why she thought he implied such a thing, but she cut him off with her teacher tone :

"You think I could want to be adopted by strangers... or maybe just stay with my mother, while the _day_ dad won't be here anymore she will kick me out because she's gonna think I'm a street kid who just broke into her house ! And if she doesn't, anyway she'll just stay still, talking to her bottle without giving a damn about me ! Yet you still think I could prefer _that_ rather than living with you ?!"

But she wasn't angry despite her sharp words. She knew Ed had to ask her first, and she understood as well that he won't let her down even if she opted for another solution. Still, she couldn't help but feel a bit... vexed, maybe, he conjured it up.

And this must be how he understood it too, because he bit his lip, as she noticed he always did when he wasn't at ease with a situation or didn't know what to say.

"… I could not have taken the decision for you.", he eventually answered with a small sigh. "It works at the official level, that won't be a problem. But I needed to show you it's _not_ your only option... We're friends, aren't we ?"

"Of course we are !"

Was he still doubting it ?...

"So it's normal I don't want you to take such an important decision just because of me. You are... very dear to me, Stephanie.", he said, voice filled with sincere feelings he still wasn't aware how to express. "I can't let you choose me over a normal life you can have with actual _parents_ just because for now I'm the only almost grown-up you're friend with. You could have a real, normal home, and it won't change the fact I will still come over to see you."

So _there_ was what had been bothering him in reality. He thought he was not good enough for her.

She smiled at him, and gently took his left hand in her small ones. He had a scar there, spliting the flesh in two on the back of his hand, cutting diagonally from his wrist almost to his index finger. It looked old, and it was obvious it won't ever disappear completely, the lighter area will always remain clearer than the rest of his already pale skin. It probably resulted from a cut... a burn maybe ?... She noticed it before, but looking at it now she suddenly realized _why_ he was thinking such a ridiculous idea. It was so obvious, how did she miss to figure it out before ?!

"Are you... are you saying that because you haven't had a 'real, normal home' yourself, and you think you'd be... depriving me from it, if I said I want to stay with you ?"

The flash that gleamed, even for just a second in his green eyes, answered before he had to say anything, and Stephanie felt her eyes watering. Sure thing, she guessed his parents must not have been very present, or even very kind people, it didn't take a genius to understand that. He simply never confirmed it out loud, but then again neither did her about her home life.

But _because of this_ , he was now thinking he had no right to deprive her from what he never had, and could have benefited of when he was her age. Even if it meant sending her away while she was, she knew it by now, the only good thing he currently had in his life.

And from how she saw it, it was heartbreaking.

"Eddie..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't... I shouldn't..."

"We said no 'should'.", she reminded him with a small smile, and he tried to smile back without looking too sad, but it wasn't a complete success. "I know what it's like... at least a little bit, to have parents who failed at being _parents_. But it doesn't mean I need _two adults_ to look out for me to have a family. And I don't care how little you're thinking about yourself, you're my brother and I want to stay with you. I just wished you could... stop think you aren't worth it or anything. I don't know who told you these nonsenses, and insisted to the point you ended up believing they were true. But those people were _wrong_. And if I ever met them, I will make them regret _every_ single bad thing they told or did to you !"

She wasn't planning it, but her voice was filled with barely contained anger at the end of her reply. Edward was looking at her as if he was holding his breath, and for a few seconds none of them said anything.

Then he changed his posture on the couch, and hugged her tightly, hesitant at first, as if he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, then he finally relaxed, a little at least.

But that did nothing to hide the violent shaking of his body. Steph hugged him back.

"You said I could live with you now.", she said fondly. "I don't want any other fake solution. If... if you're okay with that."

"'Okay' isn't the word I would have chosen to describe my feelings.", he admitted, and she heard the smile in his voice.

Then he gently pulled away, enough to look at her, and she saw his eyes were filled with tears. But his smile was luminous.

"I would opt for something more like 'perfect', 'I can't believe this is actually happening', or 'how come someone as simply _fantastic_ as you could choose to stay with me', 'what did I do to deserve such joy', and 'you're the best thing that ever happened to me'. I really mean it, and I'll do my best to... to prove you you can count on me..."

"You don't have to 'do your best', Eddie.", she said very softly. "I already know you care for me, you just have to... be yourself, I'm not asking for more and I love you the way you are."

It was the truth, and she knew he felt the same, but there was something utterly beautiful about _saying it_.

"… You know what.", he took back, clearly touched by the words. "I think in the end _you_ are being the responsible one who's adopting _me_."

"I think it works both ways.", she acknowledged with an important expression, but her smile just grew wider. "Because after all... who could be satisfied with just a 'normal' life, when we could have so much more ! Right, brother ?"

They were still talking and laughing together in the living-room when James came home later that night. And the sight of the two kids (because whatever Edward might say or do, he _was_ a kid, no way the policeman could see him as anything else) looking so sincerely happy with each other made him smile with authentic fatherly love.

He was going to make sure they won't get separated, he may have known it already but now he was absolutely _certain_ he won't ever let them down.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing to take care of before turning the page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of time passed and the case is almost closed by now.

Stephanie was hugging Robin tightly, not wanting to acknowledge or participate to anything this woman was saying.

Those last weeks had been... weird, to say the least. She did everything the adults asked her when Edward assured it was part of the procedures, and he stayed by her side all along, in every meeting he could be on. Because, even she thought it was _stupid_ , sometimes she had to be alone and talk to someone without anyone else with her. But that wasn't a problem, they just asked her to tell the truth, and that's exactly what she was doing. At least these things had a _purpose_ , so she didn't say or thought anything bad about the people she talked to during those times.

But she was definitely convinced that the ones who wanted her to say something to her _dad_ were foolish goons or just evil. No, they were... evil, foolish goons. Sounds more likely.

"I don't like him.", she repeated to the woman -she hated this woman now-. "I don't want to talk to him."

She wanted this to be over, she already saw her father after the police finished the investigations. It had taken almost two months, but now that things were supposed to be over, some idiotic people thought she had to see her father before he went to jail.

"He's your father.", the woman repeated in a disgustingly honeyed voice. "And after today, you will only see him if you go visit him in Blackgate, at least during his time in prison."

"I won't visit Blackgate !", she said, anger taking over her frustrated state. "And I don't want to see him again ! _Ever !_ "

"You say this now, but you will regret it if you miss the last occasion to talk to him before he goes to prison. You do realize he is going to stay locked away a few years ?"

"Of course I _do realize !_ I just wished he could stay in there for longer !"

The woman sighed, as if she was sorry for her, and Stephanie had to make a huge effort not to _attack_ her this time. Ed had been very clear on that point : she must stay calm, at least try to, no matter what idiocies the persons in charge were saying. Jim and Renee gave her the same advice, 'for her own good' as they said. Harvey just grumbled something among the lines of "screw this, if someone is too stupid just say it to their face".

And it's exactly what she did when the Comissioner of the GCPD yelled at Jim that he "couldn't take a case just because a kid asked him to", and that he "won't allow anyone to take away one of Gotham's most flourishing business".

His name was 'Loeb' and he was a douchebag.

A douchebag with many cops supporting him, even if James said that most of them had 'no other choice' but to do so. She didn't really get why anyone could want to work for such an idiot, but she knew things often weren't easy or weren't what they seemed.

It had been tensed inside the police itself. She only came to the HQ a few times, but it had been enough to see the cops were not friendly with each other, far from it.

Harvey had a sympathetic way to explain it : "In this world, there's two kind of people. The dogs and the wrecks. The dogs need to have a master, and they prefer when he's the most cretin and vicious possible, while the wrecks try to do things on their own and say fuck to the corrupted system. But it doesn't always end up well for them, they have very few allies and the dogs are waiting the good opportunity to eat them alive. That's why they're a mess, but luckily, they resist."

She had not elected yet what was the funniest, between Harvey's lessons of life, or the appalled look Eddie always gave him in return, sometimes joined with a little comment or something like "Bullock, do the world a favor. Stop. Talking.", as he said not long ago. Or Renee who played arbitrator between them or Jim who was just laughing way too loudly on the background everytime they started arguing.

She smiled thinking of the last argument, yesterday evening, who started very innocently and ended up in a war between the two, so much that at the end Renee, Jim and her couldn't stay up straight because they were laughing too hard.

Yeah... she loved her life.

"Miss Brown ? About your father ?"

Oh, right. The silly woman. With her silly ideas, in her silly office. She had a silly haircut, too. All so very... silly.

"I don't see why I would have changed my mind. So well... My answer's still no, I don't want to talk to him."

But after the adult argued again, with that fake honeyed tone, she understood she won't get rid of her if she didn't accept.

"… Right, I'll see him.", she had no choice but to agree later.

"Wonderful !"

And in her head, Stephanie added : "So you say, you bitch."

Not hard to figure out, but _that_ was another area Ed and Harvey were fighting about like an old married couple : he severely yelled at Donut-man to _stop_ , or at least to limit the number of swears he was able to say, because it was _shocking_ and _wrong_ to say those things in front of a little girl. And Donut-man yelled back that she was big enough to learn the important things in life. To what Ed made a list of the 'important things' she had to know which were _important_ and _accurate_. To what Harvey argued back...

It lasted way longer than one could think those kind of futile arguments can stand.

And it was always _so_ funny.

__________________

 

"But that's _stupid_."

"I know. And you don't _have_ to see him in you don't want to."

Edward was talking calmly, but she could see the way he tensed, a slight anger visible on his body language.

"… It's okay.", she assured him with small smile. "Now that I'm here, I'm gonna do the all thing."

"No one's forcing you.", he clearly reminded her. "If you don't..."

"No, it's fine. Not that I have much to say or to hear from him anyway."

That was true indeed. Summer was almost over, and so was everything that happened during the first five years of her life. She had just one more little thing to do before closing that door for good.

"Hello, dad."

She wasn't afraid or anything. She did not feel anything for this man sitting at the table in front of her. She was alone with him in the little room. But she didn't feel unsafe, or...

No, really. Nothing.

"I told them I had nothing to say.", she said out loud then, unmoved by the mix of emotions crossing her father's face. "So there, dad : _nothing_. Want to add something ?"

She was expecting him to get mad, or just to refuse to answer and the conversation would have been over pretty fast. But she had to admit, she was surprised by what he said after a long minute of just watching her :

"… I'm sorry, Stephanie."

That was unexpected. She frowned, trying to see what trick he was playing.

"I... Sorry.", was all he repeated.

However he didn't sound sad or ashamed. He was just... still, like he finally realized something he should have understand a long time ago.

"… I'm sorry too.", she said so, without feeling bad either.

It was just... the normal thing to say ? After all, what else were they supposed to say, they were strangers to each other.

"I failed.", Arthur went on after another moment of silence. "At being a father."

Once again, it was just a statement, like he was talking about some mundane thing. No regrets, just... the truth.

"And at being a lot of other things, as it seems, so..."

He sighed at that. The lost of his network was obviously way more painful to him than the lost of his daughter, he wasn't even trying to _hide_ it or to pretend otherwise.

"I hope whoever you're going to live with now will do a better job than me.", he wished her then, nodding slowly as if he was congratulating himself for the words he said. "And that they won't... hit you or treat you the way I did."

Wow, that was the kindest thing her dad ever said to her. No, really ? All he managed to wish her is to have a new family who won't be just as awful as he had been ?! Such a gentleman...

"They won't.", she simply answered, but refraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"… Good, then.", her dad concluded.

" _Good_ indeed."

They were done. They probably were from the moment of her birth, before that even. But today they were officially parting ways.

"… I'm gonna get out of prison.", he told her just when she was about to leave. "It will just last a few years, then I'll be released."

"I know.", she answered, feeling a pang of anger at that thought. "Try to _change_ during your time in jail."

"I will. And when I'll be out..."

"I don't care.", she cut off sharply. "I'm gonna leave this room now. And when the door will close, you're getting out of my life forever. So... just do your time, and try to be a better man when it's over. But I won't wait for you, and I don't want you to walk back in my life, not now, not ever. I hope this is _clear_."

"You're saying that now. But in a few years, maybe..."

"Screw _you_. Today, tomorrow, and in a few years. We're _done_."

Her anger was getting a bit stronger now. How could he ask her to forgive him, or even to want a fresh start when he'll get back to the civilian life ?! It was wrong, it didn't make sense and she didn't want to hear _anything else_.

"… Alright.", her father eventually said. "I'll see you... maybe. Later."

"Or maybe _never_."

She ended it here, and walked away. When the door closed behind her, she felt like an invisible burden left her shoulders, and she smiled.

The man in this room was a nobody she had nothing in common with.

The four persons waiting for her, all of them wanting to be there for her today, they were family.

____________

 

"I liked you."

"I know."

"Maybe a little too much ?"

"… It's not because of that. If it was just about me, I probably won't have done anything, at least not yet. But you... crossed a line I can't forgive a parent to pass through."

Arthur nodded, finally getting why things were happening that way. Edward, _his_ Edward accepted to see him after Stephanie left. He asked for it, and really hoped the teen will agree to show up, even if he couldn't force him to. He had been truly relieved when he saw him coming in the room and sitting in the chair in front of him.

He knew by now that the boy was responsible for his arrest and his friends's. The information didn't circulate openly, for his safety obviously, but Arthur figured out at some point the missing pieces of the puzzle.

"Was your dad with you like I've been with my daughter ?", he asked, because even if he strongly suspected it, he wanted to hear it confirmed.

He may not feel anything about being abusive to his _own_ child, but here he was, kinda angry already at this man he never met and who may or may not have raised a hand on his Ed and 'crossed' that line the boy referred to.

"… Not to turn this into some weird competition.", the teenager answered after a few seconds, certainly considering if he should answer or not. "But in fact, he was way worse than you."

The kid sounded indifferent about that, like he was over it by now, but still it explained... a lot.

"Is that why you jerked away every time I... had a physical contact with you ? I mean... I know it's a bit late to correct this, but..."

"That's not entirely because of him, no.", he explained casually. "I just... still have a hard time with adults being too close to me, even if they are friendly. But since I _told you_ I didn't like contacts, and if you noticed the reactions as well, why did you obstinate yourself with doing them ?"

Arthur failed to figure out what the boy felt towards him right now. He sounded calm, collected, as if he was talking business with a stranger. But was he angry, _furious_ even against him inside ? Maybe... After all, he did work to _destroy_ him, so it made sense...

"I didn't make the link.", the blond man said, shrugging his shoulders. "And your reactions, I just thought they were because you weren't used to have a friend punching you like _friends_ _do_. I think somehow I wanted to... help you get used to that ?"

He didn't even know why, in fact. He just... No, to be honest, he had _no clue_ about how to explain some of the things he did with Edward. Some of the things he felt towards Edward. And the child must have seen his confusion, because he asked bluntly, his face blank of any emotion :

"Are you in love with me ?"

That took him aback, and he stared at him as if he suddenly had grown two heads.

"O... I... Of course not !", he finally managed to object, but his voice was shaking.

 _Why_ was his voice shaking ?! And why were his hands... sweating...

"Are you sure ?", the teen pursued, as if he was a doctor or a... psychiatrist asking questions to a patient.

It was weird, wrong, and... And...

"Wait Ed, are you... gay ?", he asked, struck suddenly by the possibility, and not knowing what else to say anyway.

"I am.", he quietly answered. "But it is not the subject here. We're talking about the fact that I don't get why you aren't even _angry_ at me while I'm the one who opened the road for the police to take away everything you built. I just... can't figure out why. You should hate me, you should want me _dead_ even. Yet here you are, you wanted to talk to _me_ , way more than you wanted to see your _daughter_. I thought you were going to yell at me that I betrayed you or something, but no... all you said is that you _like_ me. That's kinda confusing."

"… I..."

Too much informations. First his kid was of... _that interest_ he always insulted and bullied boys sharing the same or 'looking queer', to him at least, from kindergarten to his adult life. And now he implied that _he_ could also be...

"I... don't know.", he slowly realized.

He looked at the ginger, expecting him to say something. To _teach_ him something, in fact, because he was lost and he needed someone to explain to him what he missed.

But Edward just stared back, until Arthur was the one to speak again, after he vainly tried to organize his thoughts :

"And did you already have a... boyfriend then ?"

This time Eddie sighed.

"Really ? You're the one who wanted to talk to me and _this is_ what you're asking ?"

"I... yes. I... would like to know. Please, it's maybe the last time I see you, I need to... I want to know more about you..."

That sounded _desperate_ , they both heard it. Arthur had _never_ sounded desperate before ! He had never _pleaded_ anyone like he just did with this _child_. What had he done to him... ?

"… I had a boyfriend.", Ed eventually answered after what looked like an inner fight about if he should lie or tell the truth. "Before we met, before I came to Gotham."

"… How did you break up ?"

The kid frowned at him. He didn't want to talk about it, it was obvious, especially not with a man he... hated ? Of _course_ he hated him, how could he feel any differently?!...

"He... acted wrong.", Edward said nonetheless, looking at the table rather than at him, and Arthur heard the regret in his voice, mixed with something like disdain, but it was hard to tell if it was headed to his ex or to himself.

"Does 'wrong' mean that..."

"It means what it means, Art.", he sighed again, meeting again his blue eyes, darker than his daughter's. "My father was abusive, I got bullied all my life at school and everywhere I walked outside, so when I met the first man to ever be nice with me, I just... _liked_ it, to have someone to be my friend. And... I fell in love with him."

"… What happened then ?", he asked, surprised himself that he already felt so... sad...

"We... got together after a few months of being friends. And it was..."

It was painful to pursue, that at least was clear. Only when he took back did Arthur notice he was holding his breath listening to the story.

"It was beautiful.", he said weakly, with a truly pained expression. "And one day, I still don't know how or why, everything changed and... it became a _nightmare_."

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it, apparently more frustrated he let his emotions took over him in front of someone than mad at this man who hurt him.

"… I'm so sorry, Ed. I really am."

It was true. He felt terrible for him, and he knew he could _kill_ this guy who broke his trust right away if he ever met him. The feeling was so strong, yet so... abrupt, it almost scared him.

But Eddie offered him a small smile in answer, and that little smile was worth everything.

It was worth way more than anything he possessed, than anything he wanted to have.

"Thank you, Art."

They shared a glance, and Arthur knew it was over.

"I won't say anything.", he promised him sincerely. "To my colleagues, to anyone. No one else knows you're the one who led the cops to arrest us. I'll take it to my grave, you have my word."

"And it... means a lot. Thank you."

Then he extended an arm to the middle of the table, where Arthur's wrists were cuffed, and the older man gently shook his hand, trying to not look too amazed by the gesture.

"Take care of my daughter, Ed.", he said while they were still sealing the deal.

"I will. Trust me on that.", he promised back.

"I do. And..."

He let go of his skinny hand, and gave him the most heart filled smile he ever offered to anyone in his life.

"Take care of you. You're a good kid, you deserve to be happy. So do me a favour son, and have a great life."

"Will do."

They shared a smile, then Edward left.

He lost his network, his daughter, his wife, his freedom for the coming years.

But when he was sent to Blackgate later that day, Arthur Brown couldn't remember a single moment in his life when he had felt that happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about writing Arthur's POV, but he had been there from the beginning after all, and this was his last scene here. So I thought it could be appropriate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are evolving for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a bit of fluff to show how they adjust to their new life during the following year.

"I will go to another school ?"

"You don't _have_ to.", Edward corrected. "You can stay at Hummingbird _or_ look for another place if you prefer. Anyway if you're changing, it will only be to a better Elementary School, you won't be enrolled anywhere unsafe or where you don't want to go."

"Is it because of dad's arrest ? You think people will talk about it ?"

Ed bit his lip, but answered truthfully.

"The thought crossed my mind.", he admitted. "I can be wrong, of course, but... I don't want you to get bothered because of that."

"I don't think I could be 'bothered'..."

But she had to think about it. So she called for backup :

"Renee ! I need your help !"

The detective smiled and came to the rescue.

"It's about the school ?", she understood, and the younger ones nodded.

Stephanie tried to call Renee 'auntie' at first, but she told her it made her feel old, so she stayed 'Renee'. Bullock on the other hand had been quite proud to be named uncle Harv'. Or Donut-man, which had quickly been reduced to 'D', for no particular reason.

"You think that too ?"

"… I do, Captain. But don't worry, it won't be hard to find you another school."

And that's what they did for the back-to-school season in September.

Stephanie was quite pleased by the change, her new school was far prettier than the old one. And well... it really looked like a fresh start.

_______________________

 

"I preferred the one with the purple wall for my bedroom !"

"We don't choose an apartment because of its decoration, Stephanie. If you want a purple wall in your bedroom, you'll have one, that it's already there or not doesn't count. Even if we'll be renting and not buying a place at first, landlords often let their tenants do their own decoration. Besides, I still think the living-room in the purple flat is a bit too small, don't you ?"

"True... and we need a big living-room for when we're inviting everyone !"

"Indeed. Since I assume it's inevitable Bullock has a reserved armchair at each of his friends's places..."

"So you _do_ admit it, then ! You like Harvey too !"

"Definitely not. But I made my peace with the fact that  _you_ like him and that he's... not that terrible. Sometimes. And _this is_  without a doubt the closest to a compliment I'll ever give him."

They shared a smile.

It hadn't been long for Jim to find a house, and in the weeks which followed, Stephanie discovered the joy of having four places to go to. Well, _two_  to tell the truth.

Because she saw Edward's studio twice, but he clearly said it wasn't located in a calm neighbourhood or a 'good' part of the city, so he didn't want her to stay in there with the risk something could happen. And anyway he left pretty soon, returning the flat to its owner when James told him he could move his things to his place, waiting to find his own. He did not own much, just his clothes, a few toiletry and his computer in fact, the piece of furnitures being old things he found in the streets, more or less in the trashs ; needless to say he wasn't attached to those, so he just left them behind.

The second place she went to a few times but had been hightly discouraged to go back to was Harvey's one. She had never heard the word before, but Ed called it a 'squat', he looked around all tensed and frowning, it was kinda funny. No surprise, Bullock's place was a _mess_ , it was small, dirty, and gave the impression it had never been mopped or anything.

Edward saw it once, and it had been enough to decide he won't come here ever again, not before he get _payed_ for it.

Fate decided otherwise though, and he had to come by a few more times. During each he heavily protested against the layer of dust everywhere, the dirty clothes on the floor and the spider webs on the walls. Once, he even tried to clean up by himself, because he felt too stressed by the surroundings, but soon realized the task was disproportionated and anyway Bullock wasn't going to change his habits. So even if he managed to turn this... thing, into an actual place to live, it would soon be back at being even more neglected than the alleys in the Narrows.

So he gave up. But made sure Stephanie won't have to come at this _place_  again.

Luckily they had James and Renee's apartments. Jim soon moved to a house, and during the weeks Edward and her stayed at his place, he took in charge everything for the house maintenance. He even learnt to cook, and as always when he focused on something he wanted to master, it didn't take long for him to become really good at it.

"What about the one with the pink bar ?", she asked then. "It's a funny color for a bar !"

"If by 'funny' you mean 'tasteless', then I agree. And again, we're not looking for the decoration, we'll do it ourselves."

"But what should we be looking for, then ? All the places we visited are already in the good neighborhood for that I'm close to the school and not far from Jim's. So because we only saw flats in the right location, we can choose because of what's inside !"

"True. But by 'what's inside', I meant the volumes more than the paintings."

"Hum... the pink bar one has a nice living-room ! And a big open kitchen, like you want !"

"Yes... but its kitchen is _pink_. And not even a pretty pink, it's looking like a disgustingly sweet candy."

"I thought the colors didn't matter, and we were going to do our own decoration anyway !"

"… You got me, right. That's what I said after all..."

She laughed at his pouting expression, and he smiled.

"Maybe we can visit again the pink bar one then ?", he suggested.

"And decide which wall is going to be purple in my bedroom ?"

"Naturally."

"Yay !"

_______________________

 

"The 'Birds of Prey' ?", she asked curiously, looking at the website Edward was showing her on his computer.

"It's a dance club, a quite famous one too.", he explained, pointing at a few photos with his cursor. "See, they have both dances, martial arts and gymnastics taught there, and they have every levels and age classes."

He turned to her, trying to guess if he had been right to look for it or not.

"I thought it... could interest you. If you want, you can give it a try and we'll see if it's appropriate. If not it's not a problem, you won't have to..."

"I absolutely _want to !_ ", she happily exclaimed.

Then she jumped from the couch to start doing karate movements in the living room.

"There ! Take that, ah ! I want to know everything, how to fight, how to dance, how to _fly !_ It's gonna be so great ! Ah ! And I'm gonna be the _best !_ "

For safety, Edward removed the purple orchid from the low table and put it on the kitchen counter. This poor orchid wasn't there since long, but it already changed locations a lot, because when Stephanie was excited, it wasn't safe for neither nothing nor no one to be around.

At least on the bar it was on a higher spot. Said bar which, by the way, was way prettier now that its pink color turned into the nice grey of a waxed concrete.

"When can I start ?!"

"Well we can go and see that Saturday morning. I'm gonna call them first to know how the registrations work."

"Yeah ! And so I'm gonna become a ninja in a tutu ! Ah !"

Edward carefully took his laptop to safety, this time.

__________________________

 

Stephanie had always been someone joyful by nature, she was always _smiling_. Sure, she had it hard more than once, but that never left her helpless or desperate. Angry, determined to make things change, _yes_. She was a girl of action, and, young or not, she already liked to think of herself as an optimist.

And this year, she fully realized how right she had always been to see the glass half full and never half empty.

As expected, it hadn't been long for her to become popular among the other kids in her new school, nothing new under the sun there. She absolutely _loved_ the Birds of Prey and her teachers, Helena for the dance and Dinah in martial arts, this class having a level for children as well. She wanted to join Kate Kane's class in gymnastics, but Ed worried it risked to be a bit too much to handle with the school. So she'll probably try next year, when she'll be more used to her new time schedule.

So for the social part in the outside world, everything was _fine_ , perfect even, it didn't take long for her to become both Helena and Dinah's favorite, and she had friends in her school.

But as for the private area, it was absolutely _magical_.

At first, she thought living with Edward will mean she could do whatever she wanted, have fun all day and never do her homeworks, could go to bed as late as she asked for and eat waffles at every meal. That is to say, she thought he will act as he did when they were just seeing each other outside a few months ago. So that he'll do everything to please her.

He still _did everything to please her_ , for sure, but now that he was in charge of her, he wasn't only her brother anymore. He was a _parent_ , and he became both the model father and the caring mother she never had. While making sure to stay her best friend.

She didn't know much about older siblings in families, other than what her school friends were saying about theirs ; but from what she understood, no one was... like Edward. No one could have been everything she needed in her life -without having ever been aware of it-, as every normal child who just wants a loving family.

And she knew he never had a model, she asked about his life of... before, and he told her that from the day he obtained a place in the dorms at Princeton, he left his house and never saw his father again. His mother had done the same before, and he didn't have any sibling, or even any friend. She understood that at one point he _had_ a friend, or something like that, before Gotham, but he refused to talk about him. Maybe later, when she'll be older.

Steph remembered one of the stupid persons talking to her during the adoption period in summer, saying she could need a _mother_ and a _father._ That the lack of any could be hard to bear for her. Now it just made her laugh when she thought of it, of how _silly_ this idea is.

A  _family_ does not mean a mother and a father. And to her, Edward was everything : mother, father, brother, friend, confidant... So in fact, it was towards all the kids her age who had parents and siblings, that the people responsible for adoption procedures could feel sorry for. Because their lives was _lacking_ of an Eddie.

_________________________

 

"I fail to see the purpose of this... destination."

"The purpose.", Renee said, trying to refrain a laugh at the young adult's pitiful expression. "Is to spend a nice holiday together. You're new in the detective work, you don't realize yet how hard it is some years to have a week for yourself. So when it happens, you just have to take the opportunity."

"Maybe but... As you said, I'm 'new'. So I'm not supposed to leave Gotham for a whole week whenever I get the chance to..."

"You're working too hard, Ginger.", Bullock mocked while eating some cake, as he pretty much always was. "Take a break."

"I'm not..."

"You _are_."

And they started an argument from there, about the should they go out for the Spring holidays or should they stay, why and what could...

Stephanie happily took a seat on Renee's knees who opened her arms to her with a wide smile, as they often nested themselves to assist to one of the numerous spats of their friends. The blonde girl was absolutely convinced that no matter how many times Ed and Harvey could yell at each other, it will _always_ be one of the funniest things ever.

"I want to go to the forest !", she told them happily when they were giving each other the death glare. "It's gonna be super cool !"

Then she jumped from Renee's knees and clenched at Edward's leg, a big smile on her face.

"Come on Eddie ! It will be so much fun ! I never went to a chalet before, and we'll be doing a family trip !"

"Yes but..."

"Nope ! It's decided already, we are going !", she ended in the tone that didn't suffer any protest.

"Hard to say no now, isn't it ?", Renee said with a mischievous smile, and Ed looked at the two girls with suspicion.

"… You setted it up together, right ladies ? Telling me like that we can afford getting out of Gotham a week without having trouble with the job, and now trying to take me by sentiments..."

"See, just like we told you !", Bullock victoriously triumphed. "You _are_ working too hard, now your detective skills follow you home !"

"They're not..."

"They _are_ , Ginger. That's a fact."

"I don't think it works this way.", Renee took from there, her smile never leaving. "He's more of a detective in the every day life, and makes the skills follow at work."

"Or maybe he's just..."

"Anyway he's _here_.", Ed cut them with a false exasperate tone. "So you can talk to him directly."

"What a bonus...", Harvey sighed sarcastically, and the two girls laughed.

Renee and Jim setted up the holiday plan together, and they quickly included Steph in the conspiracy. Their little girl had been enchanted by the idea. Ed already promised her they were going to go on holidays in summer, but he wasn't sure when, since it was his first year working at the GCPD.

The Gotham Police really took in whoever wanted to join. Gordon told the commissoner he wanted him as his partner, and all Ed had to do to be accepted was to prove he could be a real detective. It didn't take long, and soon it was obvious he had the skills required to solve all kind of cases, especially the hard ones which needed the most reflection. And he could track a suspect via the camera web in the city, credit cards, _everything_ that included electronic, he had programs for each systems, and all his softwares worked independantly, so couldn't be detected.

So indeed, he _was_ talented at the job. But he wasn't doing only that : from the moment Stephanie's school day was over, he took very seriously his role in her life, and always was present, always had time to take her out in the city during the weekends, to make sure she was happy. What she truly  _was_ indeed.

"So we are all leaving in two weeks for the Spring holidays. Just like that.", he concluded.

He knew they won, and he couldn't help but smile already.

"Just like that !", Stephanie happily nodded, and Renee added :

"We already reserved the chalet. And... his children are going in vacation with their mother and their step-father this holiday, Jim won't see neither Barbara nor Junior this time. So it's also a good way for him to still enjoy his holiday."

"Because being stuck with the wrecks club is _always_ a good idea !"

" _Bullock_. Would you please _stop_ calling our group like that, it's very..."

"I think it's cool.", Steph giggled.

"Strangely, that's somehow cool in fact...", Renee said at the same time.

The four people eyed at each other a few seconds, then they lost it.

Everyone was laughing when Jim arrived, and he quickly get informed of why.

They spent the evening together, as they often did. Since all the adults were working at the GCPD, they were seeing each other every day, and... they were really friends by now. Even Ed and Harv, but they would probably never admit it. As for Steph, well... she was their little treasure, to all of them, and she loved everything about the situation.

Edward and her were living together, but at least twice a week everyone spent a fun night together at theirs, Jim or Renee's place. Their homes were all close enough, so it was even easier. And anyway the five of them were seeing each other daily, it wasn't always Edward who came to pick her up after school, and since they all left the GCPD later than she ended her school day, she went to the police station for the end of the afternoon.

It was always so funny, she liked going there. Even if most of the time, it didn't last very long, Edward always made sure to get things done mostly according to her time schedule. Which didn't mean Uncle Harvey missed an occasion to spoil her with donuts and ridiculously hilarious stories or life lessons, always the kind Edward appreciated the less and would _scold him_ for. It was like a game, and Stephanie happily played along.

No, really... Everything was perfect.

And they just loved their lives, all of them.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be divided into two parts, the first one being Edward and Stephanie's meeting and what followed. The second one starts this chapter, with the introduction of the third main character.

 

 _For both of them who never had it particularly easy before, the last three years had been like a... fairytale. But it was a_ life _they were living, not the happy ending of a book one could close after the magic words saying the characters lived happily ever after._

_Stephanie was eight and Edward twenty-one when the next major change occured in their lives._

_A next major change who had a name, and happened to be a ten years-old boy they met one cold December night outside in the streets._

 

_________________________________

 

"I really was amazing, then ?"

"You doubt it ?! You were the _best._ "

"Sure there kiddo !", Bullock supported with a victorious smile. "Everyone only had eyes for you ! "

"Even if there's girls who are better dancer than me in my group ?"

"I don't know where you invented those, but they obviously weren't in the stage.", Edward proudly claimed, and Steph smiled at him.

The Birds of Prey organized dance performances during the year, one for Christmas and one for the end of the school year. They had every ages in the club, and each had scenes in the spectacle. Stephanie absolutely loved to be on stage doing the choreographies. It was one of her favorite moments of the year.

Ed, Renee, Harvey and Jim, along with Barbara since last year, always came to see her, and congratulated her at the end, always so impressed and proud of her. It was delightful to hear their compliments. And tonight as ever, they've been very inclined to tell her just how _perfect_ she had been.

And well... she liked being praised. But then again, what child did not ?

Anyway it wasn't Edward who was one to recommend her to dislike that kind of attention.

It was the end of the show, they were all outside in the freezing cold wrapped up in their thick coats, after they get Steph back and took the time to congratulate her. Then they wished each other a good night before parting ways.

They were in the first week-end of the Christmas holidays, and the weather for this winter was already the coldest Gotham recorded since fifteen years. That is to say, no one stayed outside longer than necessary nowadays, and Edward and Stephanie quickly headed to his car when they said goodbye to their friends, who didn't waist time to do the same.

"It's so cold...", Stephanie said between her chattering teeth.

"I know. Double ration of hot chocolate when we're home ? It seems indicated."

"Yep, that'll be great !"

She smiled under her scarf. The walk to the car was a short one, but she felt like the chilling wind of this December night wanted to turn her into an ice sculpture. She wore warm clothes, with very little amount of skin showing, just her eyes in fact, her scarf being pulled up to the top of her nose and her beanie pushed as much as it could on her head. But still, she was _freezing_ , her gloved hands suffering the most.

Luckily it wasn't long before they arrived to the parked car, and she rushed inside as soon as Ed quickly unlocked it.

Curled up on the rear bench, she sighed of comfort when the heater was turned on at its maximum.

"All the city is going to be an _Iceberg_ at the end of Christmas !"

"Sounds likely.", Ed sighed, feeling just as frozen as her, then started the engine of the car. "Let's go home, star ballerina."

They shared a smile, buckled their safety belts and Edward headed for the road. Which lasted less than ten seconds, before he noticed something going on next to another parked car, a quite fancy one while he was at it.

It was cold, it was dark, Steph was tired after her show and all she wanted and totally deserved right now was to take a rest in their apartment.

But if he had learnt something those last years, being a detective on the good side of the law and caring for people in difficult situations, was that walking away from a problem without facing it was what the _cowards_ did. And sometimes, a very simple gesture from a person to another doesn't cost anything for the one doing it, but can help, way more than we think, the one receiving it.

So he stopped the car at a near spot, but let the motor and heater on.

"Eddie ? What's happening ?"

"It's alright.", he reassured her, turning to the back seat. "I saw someone outside, and I just need to make sure he's okay. It won't take long, and you _stay_ in the car."

"… Fine.", she muttered a bit, but he knew she will do as she was told.

So he exited his seat, and closed the door behind him. Steph switched on the security system when he left, as she was used to behave in those situations : the vehicule was now _locked_. Edward may had a tendency for paranoïa sometimes, but living in Gotham implied to be _careful_. And it wasn't with what he saw everyday at the GCPD that his trust towards human kind was going to get better.

But they were in an animated part of the city, with lot of cars around, so it was unlikely anything bad could happen. Still, he never did anything if he wasn't sure Stephanie was safe first.

Just a few steps later, he was standing next to the car he noticed.

"May I know what you are doing, young man ?", he asked with a relatively authoritarian tone to the kneeling figure wearing a large jacket with its red hood on.

"'Thought it was obvious.", the boy answered without even looking up. "And yah're not the guy owning da't car, I saw him going out to _party_ with ladies. So walk away."

Well, he wasn't scared of being noticed while doing his stuff, that at least was sure.

His fingers, red because of the cold, slipped on the open-end wrench he was using, clearly to unscrew the nuts in order to steal the car's tires. His hands were shaking, not because of apprehension of being caught, but because of the temperature.

"You won't manage to remove those tires if you can't focus enough energy on loosening the nuts with your flat wrench. Which isn't even the most appropriate tool to use there, a lug wrench would have been a better choise. Besides, with the ambiant temperature the wheels are tighter, so you will need more strength than if you were trying on a hotter day, when the nuts are always easier to unscrew. Sorry, but Christmas isn't the best part of the year to still tires. Even if, I can agree with that, it's quite tempting to steal something from such a nice car. But you should try when... spring's back, maybe."

This time the thief looked up to meet Ed's green eyes. He was frowing, probably trying to see if the older one was joking or making fun of him. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

"None of yar business, weird guy. You can keep your comments tah yarself."

What a charming kid.

"Look, I'm just trying to..."

"Well why don't yah try to go somewhere _else_ ?", he said, clearly irritated, but still focused on his task. "Yah know, see if someone gives a damn about your take on the weather and mechanics..."

But he will have to try harder if he really wanted to be hurtful, Edward had it worst than being mocked by a child.

"Why won't you...", he started again, but before he could finish, the boy's flat wrench skidded against the metal, and it landed hard on its owner's left wrist, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Fuck...", he cursed through gritted teeth, clenching his injured hand.

The thump wasn't strong, but with the cold those kind of shocks were always way more painful than usually.

"… Hey...", Edward tried again, kneeling himself between the two cars the red hooded boy had elected as a right spot to hide for his stealing session. "Want me to take a look ?"

The child just glared at him, still clenching his wrist to his chest.

"What are you, now ? A _doctor_ ?!"

"I'm not.", he answered in a very calm voice. "I'm a detective. But I know how to deal with injuries of any kind, you can trust me. And obviously, I was better than you are at stealing tires."

The young boy's face tensed a bit at that, and he angrily glared at him a few seconds. Then his teeth chattered, loudly enough to cause Edward to frown a bit at the noise, and he mumbled something, looking away.

"My car is parked just there.", Edward informed him, still sounding casual.

He had to act as if he hadn't noticed the way the boy was _freezing_ in his too thin coat. He knew it better than anyone, the last thing someone in difficulty wanted or needed was to have a helper who pitied him, or even just gave the _impression_ he pitied him. So he kept his cool.

"You can come with me, I'll take a look at your wrist, and I'll drive you to your hideout if you don't want to come to my place."

The kid raised an eyebrow at that.

"'Hideout' ?", he quoted, not sounding angry anymore, just curious, and maybe a bit confused. "Why did you say 'hideout' and not 'house' like everyone ?"

"I guess I'm not like everyone. And because I'm not a fool either : a young boy trying to steal outside, in a cold night, dressed like you are, isn't exactly the profil of someone who has a conventional 'house'."

That could have make him angry, but instead he smiled a little, suddenly wearing a somewhat arrogant facial expression.

"Detective, hum ? You don't look too bad at doing yar job."

"Thanks. I guess."

The boy seemed slightly more at ease, even if he still looked at him as if he trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Well, at least he wasn't angry anymore.

"So, what about that drive ?", Ed tried back.

"Never said I agreed.", he replied, chin up and with a cocky smile.

"My car is heated if you want a better motivation. And my sister is waiting me inside, so it would be nice of you not to think about the offer for too long."

Casual, in control. From the tone he used there, he could have been talking about any very ordinary subject. It was unlikely he spoke like that to ask a child he just met to come in with him.

"… If your car looks as weird as you, I'm leaving.", the kid decided then, sounding a bit more serious now.

He probably was realizing that what he was about to do could be anything but a good idea if he followed the wrong person.

"I could ask for your definition of 'weird'.", Edward went on, still acting normal despite the nothing but common situation. "But it's really chilling here, and I'm glad you somehow agreed."

It was the kind of offer _no one_ , especially not a child, should accept from a stranger. Ed was well aware of that when he turned back to his car, the hooded boy following him while looking around as if to locate a trap.

This kid agreed to it way too easily, he should probably have a talk with him about that later.

But for now, he was going to avoid him to freeze to death alone in the streets during a night of the coldest winter of the past fifteen years.

Always a good thing to start by.

_________________

 

"Who is that ?", Stephanie asked when Edward made her sign it was okay, and she unlocked the car.

"A passenger.", he answered simply. "We're doing a little stopover before going back home."

"... Alright.", she sighed, apparently not particularly pleased by the setback.

The hooded boy looked at the car from the opened driver's door.

"See ?", Edward encouraged him. "Nothing suspect here."

"… For now.", he concluded with a small nod.

Then headed for the passenger seat before Ed could add anything, and soon the car had three occupants seating inside, doors closed back and the heater offering now a quite comfortable temperature to the vehicule interior.

Their new recruit sighed with gladness when he felt the warmth, and allowed himself to relax in the seat. It was all just so comfy...

"Do you want me to look your wrist ?", the redhead asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Nope.", he retorted. "It's not an injury, it was just a small kick. Now if you _do_ want to drive me back, just head for the Narrows and drop me before entering the quarter. Yah'll be such a _sweety_."

And he gave him a simply insufferable smile, to what Ed answered by raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like you.", Stephanie said in a very important tone from behind. "You sound dumb."

" _What ?!_ "

But he wasn't angry, just suprised and... a bit amused, too ? Yes, he was looking at the rear seat, frowing but smiling.

"Stay still...", Edward tried to order him since he was now moving way to much on his seat, as if he wanted to go in the back to argue with her. "Young man, I'm _driving_. So please stop moving like that, and try to keep your security belt on, because right now it's of absolutely _no use_."

That made the boy smile again, but he went back to staying calm, almost, in his seat.

"Sorry.", he told his eldest so, but the mockery was audible in his voice.

"… It's okay.", the driver assured him, choosing to let the boy's arrogance aside.

He gave him a smile instead, and the reaction surprised even more his passenger. He had _no idea_ about what to think of that odd ginger guy. But well... that didn't really matter, the man will just drop him at the Narrows, and then he'll never see him again. So no need to wonder about his behaviours.

Plus he felt _so good_ right now, benefiting of a comfy seat in an heated place to take a break, even if it was just for a short time.

So he stayed quiet during the drive, just enjoying the comfort and looking at the city from the window. The Christmas decorations were almost everywhere on the streets now, illuminating Gotham with joyful colors.

Everything was almost... happy, when one didn't look too closely to what was really happening in the alleys, in the clubs, or inside the houses. At Christmas Gotham was pretty, decorated and shinning with all the lights on.

Jason smiled at the thought, but it was a false smile. There was nothing funny about any of that, and he was well aware of it.

As long as no one dared to look at what realities were hidden in the shadows, the Christmas lights were _nice_ indeed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive to the Narrows

 

Jason had to focus back on the present reality when the car arrived near to the Island. The Christmas decorations were gone in this part of town, and aside from one working street light in five, the district was dark, as always. The only lights were coming from the habitations, and not all of them had electricity, at least not regulary every day.

"You can still come at my place for the night.", ginger guy told him while slowing down his vehicle.

Despite his cool attitude, Jason heard something sounding like... worry, in his voice when he said that.

"What's wrong ?", the younger boy asked so, with the usual arrogance he was perfectly aware he used way too much. "Scared of a poor neighborhood, you little _princess_ ? I told yah to leave me before entering in, so you won't put mud in your wheels."

"Eh !", the little girl exclaimed from behind. "What makes you think you can talk to him like that ?! You should _better_ apologize right now or..."

"It's alright, Steph.", he told her gently, turning to the back seat. "No need to take offence."

She seemed to disagree, but didn't argue, just huffed to show her disapproval. What made Jason smile. A little.

The car had stopped by now, effectively _before_ the bridge leading to one of the most dangerous and _the_ most neglected and dirty part of Gotham.

"I'm not 'scared'.", his improvised driver patiently responded then.

He wasn't mad either, despite having just been disrespected. The only explanation Jason found to justify this fact was that the guy was a _weirdo_. And he could confirm his thought when he went on :

"I simply think you could use a night in a safe, warm place, because I know no one ever sleeps on both ears in the Narrows."

Jason glared at him at that. The guy was _well-dressed_ , wore warm clothes, he had a relatively nice car, and he probably lived in a pretty neighborhood. He was young, too, which meant he must always have had everything he wanted, may his mom gave him whatever detective job he was doing and was even paying for his _home_. He was a little burgher, he had _no right_ to act like he knew anything about the Narrows.

"And how could _you've_ known, hum ?!", he aggressively accused him.

"Well, I used to live there when I first came to Gotham.", the redhead simply answered, apparently not minding the venon in the younger one's voice. "It has not lasted long however, before I found a flat in a just as bad quarter but not as soiled. But I _know_ what it's like to live in those kind of areas. And not only in Gotham."

Jason raised an eyebrow at that. Now it was all even more... bizarre...

"I don't care where you lived, dude !", he just said, doing his best to sound as nasty as possible. "Right now you're just another rich guy who looks down to the people in here, maybe _even more_ because as you said, you used to know what it's like, and contrary to most of them, you _graduated_."

"… Why 'them' ?", he noted, eying him like he was studying him, but still not getting offended by the awful way he was being talked to.

"And _what_ about that ?", the dark haired boy shouted, unwilling to play riddles now.

"You live in the Narrows as well, so why didn't you say 'us' instead of 'them' ?"

Jason's fists clenched and he tried to repress the urge to _hit_ that damn calm face who dared to insult him... by telling the truth.

"I'm _not_ like them !", he yelled so, feeling now simply _furious_ at this man who dared to imply he had anything to do with the scum living in that 'hood.

"Okay.", he quietly answered.

The boiling rage in his veins cooled a bit. This guy obviously wasn't interested in being impolite or even reprimand him for the poor way he adressed him. So he had no real reason to be mad, right ?...

"Thanks for the drive.", he concluded so, and was about to open the door when the man called him back :

"Wait a second."

And he pulled a pen and a little notebook out of the glove box.

"My name is Edward Nashton.", he introduced with a neutral expression.

"I'm Stephanie.", the blonde girl said suddenly, obviously imitating her eldest's formal voice to make fun of him.

Which didn't go unnoticed, because 'Edward' gave her a mid-reproving look, even if he was very clearly amused by the behaviour. Despite himself, Jason smiled at their teasing. They were... fun.

At least they seemed to be, after all.

"... I don't care much about your names.", he said nonetheless after a few seconds.

He knew he was insufferable, and was being unfair right now, but he couldn't let them think he trusted them all of a sudden or anything. So he added, even if all it did was to make him hate himself a bit more :

"I'll forget them as soon as I'll leave your car."

"You, you don't seem good at making friends.", 'Stephanie' sighed with disapprobation. "I bet no one wants to play with you at school."

"... I'm... kind of a loner.", he elected to answer.

No need to be angrier than necessary, and absolutely no way he'll tell them anything about him. What use could it be of anyway ?

But he was simply taken aback by what the man gave him just after, a piece of paper with a few numbers written on it.

"I work at the GCPD.", he explained, looking at him with a... was that his way to sound reassuring ? "You can come to the H.Q. and just ask for me if you need, or call me at this number, I'll answer."

"... Why the Hell are you giving me your _phone number_ ?!"

 _What_ was he supposed to do with that ?!

"Just in case.", the other one responded with a smile, and honestly all it did was to make Jason want to hit him once again. "If you need something, anything. There's medical supplies at my flat, but not only. So if you get in trouble, feel free to call."

"... Alright, it's getting somehow seriously creepy now.", he reproached them, venon back in his tone. "And even if it may actually come from some laudable sentiment, I _don't have_ a phone, 'detective'."

"I guessed that.", he answered without focusing on the insult at his deduction skills. "But it's always very easy to have access to one when in need, and you seem to be resourceful. I don't doubt you can find one if you look for it, or just ask someone to use theirs to make a call."

He finished his sentence with a polite smile, and Jason looked at him with disbelief.

"... You are about the weirdest guy I ever met..."

"That's because he keeps talking to you like he's doing a report.", the blonde girl chuckled. "It's his way to try to sound like an adult, it's kinda cute. But you should hear him talk when he's not pretending, he's way more childish than me."

"Stephanie, this is not funny...", he sighed, but was smiling while saying that, and she laughed.

"It _is_ , Eddie."

Then she adressed back to him :

"So, you're really not gonna give us your name ?"

"... Why would I ?"

"So that I can see if it's pretty, of course.", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

After all, what was he risking ?

"… Jason Todd.", he told them then, and realized he did not remember a single time he adressed that friendly to anyone except for his mother.

"Nice to meet you, Jason.", Edward greeted politely, but he was sounding way more... sympathetic than his previous report voice.

He decided he liked the ginger's tone better like that.

"I made my decision.", Stephanie commented with a smug smile. "Your name is _odd_."

Jason's smile just widened at her comment. He smiled more during the last minutes in this car than he did in weeks.

Yes... _Fun_ indeed.

_______________________

 

"Something on your mind ?"

"There's always _a lot_ of things on my mind. To which one are you referring to in particular ?"

Jim answered by a knowing smile, before he clarified :

"I meant, that _thing_ you're trying to figure out and has nothing to do with the case, but has been bothering you all day."

Edward very maturely decided to answer by pouting like a child who has just been refused a candy.

"Why is it so obvious... ?", he huffed, and the older one's smile grew wider.

"Because I _know_ you, Ed. This is the look of when you think about the investigations, but it's focused on something else."

They were both in Jim's car, waiting for their suspect to leave his office. Edward answered with a sigh :

"Not my fault it is utterly boring to wait for this psychiatrist to finish his work and follow him to his hideout. If that's actually what he'll be doing, and not just going back home..."

"If our suspicions are right, Byron Meredith is building his own gang by corrupting street kids's minds and turning them against the law. That's... not exactly what I'd call a boring case."

"It is for now.", he categorically responded. "Because we have _nothing_ on him yet, and with Christmas coming, it's not this year that he's gonna do _anything_. It's a waste of time. Furthermore, I think I still have a grudge against people working in psychiatry."

The older redhead tried to deduce if it was the only reason why he was so clearly distracted.

Through the months, they became close friends, and they were partners at work. Still, James didn't know much about his past. He figured out a lot, of course, but all the kid actually confirmed when he asked him was that he did not get along at all with his parents, and that his only romantic relationship, with an older man, turned so bad he had to _run away_.

But he never actually told him one of his memories, what he felt towards his previous life neither did he tell a real _story_. Just small allusions from time to time when he was asked about it or when a situation reminded him of something.

"I don't think this is the reason you're distracted.", the cop simply went on later. "Did you... meet someone ?"

He was smiling, never sounding mocking or anything. Just... friendly. Edward smiled back, leaning more comfortably in his seat.

"Sort of. And I realized that compared to yours, my skills at making someone at ease are _terrible_."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Steph's gala was Saturday, and we're _Monday_. You didn't go out yesterday, so... don't tell me a boy drew your attention at the show and I didn't even _notice_ ?! I was seating _next to you !_ ", he exclaimed, highly desperate with himself.

"... No.", he chuckled. "I assure you Jim, I'm not looking for a relationship, and that won't ever change, don't worry."

It was clear he was convinced by this statement, he even said it as if it was something funny. But all James could think of was just how  _sad_ the words were in fact, even more when coming from such a young and brilliant person.

"Don't say that, Eddie."

His tone was back at his usual fatherly voice.

"You just need to find the right person, like all of us."

"... I know."

But it was obvious he did not really believe it.

Even if he knew very little about his ex, just heard his name that night he met Edward outside in the rainstorm, Gordon simply and irrevocably _hated him_. Hated this man who shared his life during practically all his teenage years, and made him think he won't ever have a healthy relationship, maybe even convinced him that he did not _deserve it_.

But time was undoubtedly the best medicine to fix these kind of injuries. And every wound can heal, right ?

Worried to have ruined the mood, Jim took back a bit later with a smile :

"And when the day will come, you know you'll have to deal with _me_ as well. I already look out for Babs now that she's a teenager, but as she says all I do is to 'embarrass' her. So when it will be your turn, don't worry I won't pass the occasion to give your suitors the warnings they deserve, and you the good old embarrassment of having a parent who wants to be there at your dates.", he said proudly, and this time Edward laughed.

"Sure... which is totally tempting.", he gladly mocked. "But... About Babs, you're not her guardian, you know. And sometimes you _really_ are embarrassing, she's not making that up at all.", he answered with a broad smile, and the man sighed.

"Wait until it will be your turn with Steph.", he warned him. "I bet you'll be worse than me from the first day a boy just tells her she's pretty."

Edward gravely nodded.

"I know.", he answered with now an absolutely dramatic tone. "I think the said boy will be dead at the moment."

He just declared it as if it was a fatality no one could escape from, and it made James laugh.

"Not funny...", he muttered, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"What's funny, Eddie, is that I can totally picture you doing just this."

His partner sighed again, but they ended up laughing together this time.

"There was a little boy outside.", Edward explained later, because Meredith apparently chose to sleep in his office tonight, it was the only explanation for why he was taking so long to go out. "Between ten and... I'd say twelve years old at most. I saw him when we were going home after Steph's spectacle."

That was relatively unexpected.

"Was he a street kid ?", Jim asked a bit more sadly.

It was always harsh to see children outside on their own, but...

"More than the ones who go to their parents's place every night, even if it's not in healthy conditions.", Ed relativised. "But less than the orphans who are doing bands on their own and live where they can."

It was difficult to picture a right number for the homeless under eighteen years old in Gotham, so instead the statistics divided them on an abandon scale. Because a child who has both his parents but can't go home when he wants to and has to live by himself all day, sometimes from a very young age, can't be called completely 'abandoned', yet it would be hypocritical to say he lives in a normal family. So these kids where the lower degree in the scale, the most critical one being the orphans living completely alone. And between those two categories were declined an alarmingly expanded list of others.

"He was... cold.", Edward went on. "And from the way he was freezing and the state of the clothes he wore, I'd say he didn't go back to his house since two or three days, but didn't sleep in the streets during those nights, otherwise he would have been in hypotermia. So either he has hideouts, but if so I don't see why he was outside at this late hour, or, and I bet more on this scenario, he goes to others' places, and as often in this network, you have to pay for the night with something. He tried to steal tires, I don't know what for, when I saw him. Which probably had a link."

"Tell me you didn't _help him_ stealing these."

"Crossed my mind.", he answered with a smile. "But no, it was too cold to stay outside anyway."

And he only stole tires a few times when he arrived at Gotham, because strangely it was a merchandise really easy to sell, and well... he needed money, like everyone. But the anecdote amused Gordon way too much when he learnt it.

"He lives in the Narrows, I drove him back. That's it."

Jim raised an eyebrow once again. He failed to see why it had been bothering Ed like that. He had been right to help the boy going back home, but what else could he have done anyway ?

"I think I wanted to do with him just like you did with me.", Edward admitted softly, following his friend's train of thoughts. "Take him home and save him."

"... We didn't meet in the same situation.", Gordon said, though it was audible in his voice he was... touched ? probably. "You _really_ were in difficulty, while this boy had just been glad to benefit of a drive."

"... I guess you're right..."

At this precise moment, their man finally came out of his office and entered his car.

"And here's our Merrymaker.", Edward sighed while Jim turned on the engine. "I hope he'll actually do something interesting, now..."

Because well, all they had was a witness referring to him as the 'Merrymaker', who appeared recently and preached the absolute revolt against any form of Government, autority, and _sanity_.

The kind of people one can commonly find in Gotham...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byron Meredith, the Merrymaker, is actually a DC character, but he doesn't appear in many comics, so you may don't have heard of him. He was a psychiatrist at Arkham, and leader of a gang called the 'League of Smiles'. Basically, they preached chaos and violence and took Joker as a role model, like he was some... sort of god. Which is, indeed, a bit creepy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does what he is the best at : getting in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, and it's a Jason-centric.

His house _sucked_.

This fact wasn't a new one, it wasn't a revelation or anything, and it wasn't even a judgement or something he was furious about. Nope, it was just... the truth.

His father was in there, drinking in front or a small fire he apparently made with dirty clothes as combustible, directly on the floor in the small living-room. Without saying a word to him, Jason crossed the room to go to his bedroom on the other side of the tiny, dark place. The electricity was off, as ever, so it was almost as cold inside than it had been outside.

The door slammed behind him, as ever he closed it harshly on purpose. It was childish, it was unnecessary and it was not even making him less angry. But he was doing it anyway, every time he came back to that slum he once called home.

Nothing ever changed in his bedroom, his father never went inside, never stole anything. He probably forgot the room existed at all.

It was far from a good idea to make a fire inside a house, but no one questioned it in the neighborhood. So Jason burnt a match once he made a small pile of old papers in a metallic dish he used for this, and the flames quickly offered a tiny warmth and light to the familiar room.

He took the small paper with the ginger's phone number out of one of his jacket's pockets, and looked at it a short moment.

Why was he hesitating to throw it in the flames and see that thing disappear, like everything else ?

He shouldn't be hesitating. He will _never_ see them again anyway. And it's not even like ginger and his sister actually made a good impression on him ! When he thought of it, they did not look anything alike and they had a huge age difference, so the simple fact of them being siblings was a bit weird itself. But why not...

Then he understood the reason of his present confusion. It was obvious : it came from the fact they had a _heater_. It was the only thing that made them, almost, sympathetic to him : he felt warm in their car, and it was a comfort he had very little experience of. That was it. The heater.

At least he managed to persuade himself of it. He did not want to think more deeply about the fact that it actually had been... nice, to talk to people who were not his usual _social interactions_. For once, he wasn't being yelled at by men and women chasing after him when he was caught stealing something. Neither had he been looked at like he was some sort of trash, like every time when he tries to sell stuff he robbed on the black market, and the dealers just told him the things he brought weren't worth anything, no matter what he collected, then gave him easily half of what little price the objects were actually worthing.

But he had not much choice other than to go back to them for cash, they were the only ones making trade with street kids after all. He tried on his own, without the network, but soon enough realized he will be dead at the end of the week if he refused to play by the market's rules. People just don't survive completely on their own in the city, especially not children.

And today, he had been driven for free in a heated car. This was about the best thing that happened to him in ages. So well, today had been a good day.

Later that night, he shut down the fire and curled up in the clothes and pieces of fabric laying in his room, doing like a nest around him to escape as much as possible from the cold. And he definitely wasn't thinking about the small paper and the numbers written on it, which was back at being located in his pocket.

_____________________

 

Four days passed and he did not think about the... meeting anymore. And right now, on the fifth day (which, by the way, was Christmas Eve), let's say that... he had enough to do with his own problems.

"WHERE IS HE ?!", one of the men yelled in the alley, and Jason held his breath to try to not make a sound.

"I don't know !", the woman cursed, and he saw her looking around from the spot he just had the time to hide in before they took the bend in the lane after him. "He can't have just disappeared, he must be hidding somewhere here. _Find him !_ "

The two men and her started to search more closely. Jason's heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he was certain they'll end up hearing it. He had to get out of here before they see him, because they were going to find him, he had no doubt about it. His ankle hurt, he knew he wasn't going to be as fast as he usually was in his current state, but he had to tempt something.

He get out of his hiding place and ran to the end of the alley as fast as he could, not looking back.

If he managed to reach the wire mech there and climb it before they grabbed him, maybe he could...

Not fast enough.

A hand _grabbed_ him by his jacket's hood, and violently hauled him rearward. He gasped at the sudden lack of air the shock caused, but kicked in the stomach with his good leg the man who just made him fall.

He already had worst adversaries than those three morons and their...

The blow that collided with his head made his vision blurr, and he took a few steps back, groggy.

He wasn't going to win that fight, that was an established fact. They were going to beat him up, and he'll have to take it.

But what he knew for sure, is that he will give them the hardest time he was capable of, and they won't hear him scream, not once, no matter what.

______________

 

His face hurt, his ribs hurt, his legs, his arms... everything.

It wasn't the first, neither the last time he went in a fight, but he admitted that this one had turned out way more badly than a bunch of others in similar situations.

The last time he felt this hurt, he was six years old. He closed his eyes and remembered the scene. He just stole money and was running on the roofs, laughing because the people yelling after him could not stop him, they weren't able to catch him. He was so glad, he felt so light inside he could fly. He could...

The fall had been terrible. He slipped on something just before jumping from a roof to another, he lost his balance in the air, but managed to catch the other roof with the tip of his fingers. He was about to climb back when the tiles he gripped, old things that were barely fixed together, _broke_.

It had been over in less than two seconds, but it could have last a _lifetime_. He will never forget the absolute _terror_ that seized him at the sound of the tiles breaking, and the slow feeling of falling backwards.

Luckily the roofs in this part of town weren't very high, and he landed on the cover of a trash container. He almost broke it in the shock, then rolled to the dirty floor, curled up on himself as much as he could to avoid breaking bones during his fall. His right arm broke nonetheless in the process, it landed on a wrong angle. But the rest was fine. Dizzy, his breathing hard, he took a moment before getting back on his feet.

Then he ran to the Narrows to show his daily booty to his parents, broken arm or not, his smile back on his face and the bag of money clunched to his chest with his other hand.

Jason opened his eyes.

He wasn't this little boy anymore. This little boy was dead three years ago. Now, he had nothing to bring home anymore. No 'home' either. The house in the Narrows used to be... something else, at the time that little boy was alive. It wasn't as dirty, it wasn't as... lifeless. His father wasn't a total mess waiting to die and living only on alcohol, and his mother was...

He angrily wiped the tears.

 _Don't cry._ , he severely ordered himself. _Don't you_ dare _cry, you stupid, useless creature. No one's gonna help you, so don't waste your time being weak. Now shut up, get to your feet and try stop being so lofty._

Using the wall to support himself, he managed to stand up. Then took a step, then another. He had to bit his lips hard to force himself not to scream at each tread.

_How come you're not stronger than that ?! What are you going to do, now, hum ?! Call for help like a damsel in distress, you pathetic excuse of a..._

Damsel in distress !

His hands were shaking so much it took him a few minutes, but he managed to open the zip of his red jacket's pocket and to take the little piece of paper out.

His right ankle was broken, he felt it. Probably a few ribs too. Well, they may weren't _broken_ but they hurt at every breath, so it was a risk some of them were damaged. And from the burning sensation on his face, he could tell he had at least a black eye and a split lip. Oh and, for the fourth time in his young life, his nose was broken.

He needed medecine, at least to know the state of his ribcage. But he had no money, so he couldn't go see a doctor. And Gotham's hospitals refused homeless, they were already overloaded in a daily basis, they just couldn't accept everyone.

He was back at walking in a larger street, and it didn't take long before he noticed a woman and her young son, around three years old, walking to their car in the freezing cold. That was exactly the kind of people he needed to make his request. Adults or teenagers on their own would never agree to let him use their phone, but a mother... It was the only type who could.

"Excuse me ! Ma'am !", he called after them and the woman turned around, one hand going straight in her pocket.

Jason knew the gesture, it meant only one thing : she had a knife in her pocket, she knew how to harm with it and will not hesitate to use it on him if she saw him as a danger to her and her son.

It almost made him smile. Everyone always had some weapon on them when they were outside, it wasn't always a gun, but they all could hold themselves in a fight if needed to. This is Gotham, after all.

"Oh ! What happened to you ?!"

Her hand was still clenching the knife in her pocket, but it wasn't difficult to see she was more worried than scared. Because well, he was a kid bleeding from his nose and mouth, with bruises on his face and walking like a zombie with a twisted leg. Not exactly frightening.

"'Got beaten.", he answered, trying his best to sound miserable. "They were wai'tin for me and they stole mah phone... please can I use yahrs ? 'Need to call my mom..."

And he even added an extra shaking of his body.

"Poor dear, of course !"

 _Got'chya !_ , he proudly thought, but kept his act of a kicked puppy.

"Shall I... call on ambulance instead ?..."

"No need. Mom's a nurse, she'll take me to the hospital if needed. Please, I just need to tell her where I am..."

His chin shook as if he was about to cry. He _was_ a good actor.

"There, just tell me her number."

So the woman was still careful. Even if he was beated up and alone, she won't give him her phone in case it was a trap to steal it from her. Smart. So he just told the numbers and his name, and she made the call herself.

"Hello.", she said when someone answered. "Are you Jason Todd's mother ?"

"I'm his older brother, I'm just answering her phone while she's showering .", he heard Edward answer, getting oddly easily in the lie. "What happened ?"

"Just give him the location where we are.", Jason told the woman. "And he'll come to get me."

That's exactly what she did, and Edward responded he'll be there in less than fifteen minutes.

"Thank you, ma'am.", the dark haired boy said when she hung up. "I'll wait for him here."

She nodded, and after hesitating a short moment about what else to say, she just get in her car with her son and left.

Kindness wasn't a virtue shared by many people in this city, and to agree to make a call for someone, even when that someone is a bleeding child standing alone in the cold, is something not everyone was willing to do. So this woman probably saw herself as some kind of very compassionate, good Samaritan since that day, and didn't even _think_ she could wait with him or maybe give him a tissue to wipe the blood from his face. Nope, she definitely did enough.

And Jason definitely knew why he didn't like people.

Even if he had to admit, eleven minutes later when he recognized the car parking in the sidewalk next to him, that maybe, just maybe, not all people were that terrible after all.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is also a doctor.

"Steph, I will just have to..."

"Do you need me to do something ? Or to come with you ?"

They were both in the living-room, so she heard the call as well.

"No need for that.", he answered gently while taking his coat. "He may be badly injured, so I'll just pick him up and..."

"And you _bring him here_.", she cut off firmly, using this tone which suffered no protestation. "Even if he says he wants to go back to his... whatever. In the car, you're his doctor... But I prefer to let you do... blood and all..."

"Don't worry, I'll deal with that."

Stephanie's futur will be, without a doubt, opened to _a lot_ of possibilities, but right now 'doctor' wasn't an option. Sure, nothing was fixed yet, but for now she was in her 'can't stand seeing others bleeding' phase. What after all, wasn't that strange for a eight years old child.

"And then you bring him back !", she added, because blood or not she was still commanding everything. "We have to. We're in charge of him now ! Sort of..."

He smiled at her.

"Want to play hero, Captain ?"

"I'm _already_ a superhero, so it's not like I had to prove anything.", she answered with a proud smile, and he sincerely nodded, amused.

"Fair enough, and absolutely true."

"And so are you, Eddie.", she took back softly. "So go get him and let's save the day. It's Christmas after all !"

__________________

 

As soon as Edward parked his car, Jason opened the passenger door, jumped on the seat and closed, a bit too strongly, the door behind him. He just briefly made eye contact with the driver, then stubbornly looked in front of him, not decided to say a word.

Not once when he asked that woman to call Nashton, then when he was waiting for him, did Jason fully realize what he was doing : _asking_ a _stranger_ for _help_. And this, to _ask someone for help_ , it was something he had never done before. He wasn't questioning it at the moment, but now that he was inside his car... he had no idea what he should say or do.

Maybe a simple 'hi' would have been nice, but it could also sound... stupid, so instead he thought it was better to stay completely silent.

And he was well aware of the fact his social skills were somewhere between abyssal and nonexistents.

"... When I said you could ask if you had an emergency and I had medical supplies at my place, I did not mean you should get hit by truck to call."

Jason looked back at him, surprised.

He was smiling, lightly, and he seemed... friendly. No pity about his current state, no real worry either, just... smiling as if Jason said a good joke.

That was the most _bizarre_ way to adress to someone who was injured and bleeding, and it...

Made him laugh.

Which he shouldn't have, because it hurt his split lip, but God it felt so good ! His body ached all over, and with one sentence this guy made him laugh.

"I _like_ yah.", he decided so, trying to control his smug grin for that it wasn't hurting too much, but failing to hold it back.

"I'm touched."

One hand on his heart, he gave him a clearly exaggerated pleased expression. Then he smiled, and Jason didn't even try to fight the urge to relax he felt rising inside him.

"How badly are you hurt ?", Edward asked softly when he saw his passenger was at ease enough to talk.

He did not ask what happened, who did that to him or why on Earth did he get himself in this situation. Right now he was just... trying to help, Jason understood, and not to investigate or lecture him about anything. And it was a... real relief, in fact.

"Mah right ankle is broken.", he responded so, ready to make the list. "'Don't know 'bout the ribs, but they hurt too. And nose broken."

"I can see that..."

"The rest will be fine, just a few bruises."

"All right. The ankle first, then."

The young boy frowned.

"You're gonna watch it here ? Not..."

"Jason, if you have a broken bone, I need to take you to the hospital. I have what is needed to treat bruises and cuts, but if you have anything broken you have to..."

"No !", he violently shout, moving backwards until he bumped on the closed door of the car, ready to leave and try on his own if needed. "No hospitals, I can't pay and I have no identity papers ! So they won't accept me, but if you force anything to make them take me in charge, they can call the police because I have no _identification !_ "

"Jason..."

"No _hospitals !_ "

Slowly, Edward raised both hands in front of him, like when trying to approach a wild, scared animal. When he took back, his voice was gentle :

"Alright. No hospitals. I need to see your ankle nonetheless. Sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my purpose."

"Yah did _not_ scare me.", he answered, allowing himself to go back at relaxing a little. "No one does."

"I can get why."

He smiled at him, and Jason nodded slowly. Ginger was just trying to help. And well, _he_ was the one who called him in the first place ! So it would be really stupid to refuse to let him see anything now... And he knew he had no reason to worry about the police if he had to see a doctor in the end. Nashton worked at the GCPD, after all.

The movement hurt when he lifted up his leg in front of him, his back resting on the closed door, then slowly let Ginger take a look.

"May I ?", Edward asked, his fingers at a few centimeters from the fabric of his pant leg.

"Sure.", he allowed.

He was so... delicate, when he rolled up the pant leg of his jean around his calf, then took off his old shoe and sock. The way he was being so... careful, was almost disturbing. Hell, even his own _mother_ had never been so tender when treating his injuries ! That guy was... something...

Jason caught a sight of his ankle, it wasn't really pretty. So he chose to look away instead. Not really pretty, but it did not seem to be too bad either.

"It's going to hurt a little.", Edward warned, way more serious now. "I have a first aid kit in the car, so I can do something right now. With the cold and the fact that you forced on your ankle, your foot twisted at a wrong angle and it is needed to..."

"Damn it Ginger, just _do it_ , don't tell me a story !"

"You're right... Sorry."

He looked a little bit embarrassed as he reached for the aid kit located behind the passenger seat, but quickly went back to focus once he opened it.

"Painkiller ?"

"No."

"But you..."

" _No_ , Ginger."

"... Alright. You can always take one later."

And he let the blister of tablets next to him, to what Jason did not even grant a glance.

"Take this for your face.", Ed gently added, giving him a pack of tissues and a large, green, embroidered handkerchief, before getting to work.

Jason took the cloth to wipe the blood. It smelled of... perfume.

It almost made him smile. Really, what he should make a list of was the things he thought were odd yet somehow funny about this man. He was certain that at the end he could make a _book_ of it.

Edward was cleaning his wound, and he disconnected himself from the present moment.

Pain was something he had always been used to deal with, he fought with everyone in school since his youngest age (at least at the time he went to school...), stole in the streets since he knew how to run, and if there was one thing he was super good at, it was getting in _trouble_.

So well, he made his peace with the fact he got a few scars over the years and an impressive collection of bruises. But those always faded away, so even if he collected more blows than most kids his age in easier situations, all he kept were a few marks here and there, and most of them weren't even from fights, but reminders of the times he fell during his races.

He wasn't some of these weak little boys always whining every time they cut themselves with a sheet of paper. God, if there was one thing... well let's say _another thing_ , he hated about people, that was the ones acting like total wimps.

He didn't make a sound when the other ones were beating him earlier other than a few, muffled, grunts of pain. So naturally, he did not do anything else than to wince a little as Edward was working on his ankle, which he had carefully put on his lap.

Jason wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. At one moment, it hurt more, and he understood that the redhead just forced his foot to go back to its normal position. And it instantly felt way better from there. He may was a detective, but no doubt Ed had precise knowledge and valuable skills in medicine as well.

And it was a _good thing_ , because thinking of it, Jason wondered how he would have dealt with it by himself... Other than shouting angrily at whatever was in front of him, including his ankle. What won't have been very helpful...

"Do you know how to fix a broken nose ?", Ed asked later, and Jason focused back on him.

When had he bandaged his ankle again ?

"I... had to do it myself, once.", he answered cautiously. "The other two times, someone else fixed it for me."

Ginger nodded softly, as if he... knew what it was like.

"May I ?"

"... Yes, you _may_.", Jason smiled a little, still both surprised and amused by the strange delicacy his now personal doctor was showing.

Then Ed stretched his arm closer to him.

"Ready ?", he asked.

"As always."

Damn, that hurt. A refrained grunt escaped him when Edward moved his nose back in place, holding his head with his left hand to steady him while doing the movement with the right one.

"There, don't move..."

Jason didn't answer, just watched him, more confused than ever now, as he carefully applied a bit of product on the injury.

"Close your eye, please."

He obeyed as if someone else was controlling his body, and shut his already swollen black eye. Edward applied a bit of cream there too, still holding him as softly as if there was a risk he suddenly was going to break.

Only when he moved to his lip did Jason realized he had been holding his breath since Ed was using that weird cream. So he tried to go back at feeling relaxed.

Yet it wasn't normal, it wasn't...

This man should not give him the impression he cared so much... He couldn't remember a single time his parents had been so kind when treating one of his numerous wounds, yet they always were gentle when they helped him. At least it had been what he thought of 'gentle', because it was nothing as kind as how Edward was acting right now.

And it almost... scared him. Was it what a 'nice' person looked like ?... Because if it was, then he had never met one before.

"I can take a look at your ribs now, depends if they really hurt or not. It will be more comfortable at my place, but if you think they're broken I need..."

"... They're not. At least I don't think so. I... it can wait."

"Okay.", he quietly answered.

Then quickly packed the supplies up, and put the kit back at its place.

"The rear seat could be more comfortable right now, you could let your leg..."

"It's fine, Ginger.", he answered, a little smile back on his face. "I'm not a doll, yah know."

"Never said you were."

It amused the younger one, and he carefully took his right leg away from his doctor's lap to rest normally in the seat, then buckled his safety belt.

Edward started the engine, and the car went back on the road.

"Where were you ?", Jason asked a bit later, while wondering why the detective had the required material to make a _brace_ in his car's first aid kit. "When I called ?"

"Home, with Stephanie.", he simply informed him. "It's almost the end of the afternoon, we went to the Christmas market earlier, once again, and were about to get ready to have dinner with friends tonight, to celebrate Christmas Eve."

"Oh..."

He frowned slightly.

"Wait, are we..."

"The 24th of December ?", Ed completed with a smile. "Absolutely. This is not usually the time of the year people tend to forget."

"... I guess not..."

He knew Christmas was coming, of course. But he forgot what time was today, and...

"You have friends, then ?", he asked him, back at his usual provocative self, chin in the air.

"What, I don't seem to be someone who can 'have friends' ?"

"... I don't know.", he honestly told him. "I still try to figure you out."

"Good luck with that..."

Jason smiled once more. He shouldn't feel so at ease, yet right now... he was. And it felt good.

"I bet yahr place smells nice."

"It's... clean, if that's what you mean. Then yes, it is."

"I'm sure you're the kind to scrub everything ten times even when it's already clean."

"I _am_.", he sighed slightly. "And I get enough reflexions from Steph about that, so don't start to criticize too..."

A hushed little laugh escaped from Jason's lips. It was a... very nice feeling. To feel safe.

________________

 

"Jason, you're not gonna walk by yourself right now.", he tried once again, as patiently as he could. "My flat is at the fourth floor, so I have to..."

"Fuck _off_ , Ginger !"

Well at least one thing was clear : it was not going to be easy...

"Jason.", he took back, a bit more seriously, but still gentle. "It's a short walk, but it can only hurt you further if you put weight on your ankle. Whilst if you just let me carry you it will be over in two _minutes_."

The boy grumbled something barely audible, but from the sound of it, Edward did not truly want to know what he just said. This kid had manners almost as bad as Bullock's, that was an issue he'll need to work on. But right now, it wasn't the main problem...

"... No chance I let _anyone_ carry me bridal style.", the boy warned him later, still angry, but at least he was thinking of a solution.

"All right.", Ed encouraged him. "No bridal style. Would it be okay on my back ?"

He thought of it a few seconds, his eldest waiting quietly for him to agree with the idea.

"Could work.", he finally nodded.

Then, because he just couldn't help himself, he had to add in a very scornful tone :

"Yah're sure you're strong enough, barbie girl ?"

This time Edward frowned. Was he not getting he was _exaggerating_ a bit ?...

"I'd like it best it you kept the nicknames at 'Ginger'.", he said, the frustration clear in his words despite his attempt to stay friendly. "I learnt how to be a patient person... And of course you have the right to be a bit mocking, I think everyone should be able to laugh about everything. But I'll appreciate it if you weren't talking to me like I was a _hooker_. Is that so much to ask ?..."

This obviously made the younger one feel guilty for at least one second, then he just shrugged his shoulders.

"'Kay Ginger."

Then moved a bit on his seat.

"And... Alright for the carrying thing, on your back then."

"Great..."

He had to admit, Jason was a bit heavier than he thought at first, but it was fine. Mindful of his injuries, he secured him on his back, his forearms below the younger one's knees and the boy's arms dangling loosely around his neck. He closed the car and headed for the entrance hall of the six floored building.

"If anyone asks.", Jason whispered in his ear, his smile audible in his voice. "I'm a dead body you're carrying, not a victim you rescued."

"I never thought of you as a victim.", Ed answered, trying to erase the amusement in his tone. "And I don't honestly think that saying to my neighbors I'm bringing a dead body to my flat is especially good for my popularity."

"I hope for you we won't see anyone, then."

The elevator opened its doors.

"No problem with elevators ?", Edward took the time to ask.

He knew a lot of people couldn't stand the trips inside these cabins, yet he wasn't very tempted by reaching the fourth floor by the stairs.

"'Don't know.", the dark-haired boy answered, but it was clear he did not mind it at all. "I've never been in one before."

"Alright."

Luckily no one was in the cabin, and it was likely they won't meet anyone during the very short ride.

"Plus, you shouldn't talk to me.", Jason added seriously as the elevator started to move. "I'm a corpse, remember ?"

Edward just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much knowledge in treating injuries like that, but sure thing, Edward does. He had to deal with all kind of wounds he got from his father and his bullies since his youngest age, all by himself, so it's not really surprising he knows a few tricks and is actually skilled in the area. And the reason why he isn't waiting to be home to treat Jason's injuries is that he had to see quickly how bad the damages were. If it had been worse and if Jason needed more medicine, Ed would have driven him to a hospital instead of taking care of this by himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have fun for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say ? In this chapter, it is going to be fluff and fluff only. You have been warned.

"Nice place."

"Of course it is nice ! It's ours !", Stephanie proudly introduced, her arms spread wide while showing him the living-room.

A chuckle escaped from Jason's lips. He knew he shouldn't feel so... at ease right now, sitting on his hosts's couch where Edward had just dropped him when they entered the flat. Yet it was hard, even for him, to stay all defensive and angry right now, in the pretty living-room entirely decorated for the holiday, with a lot of tinsels and other typical accessories, yet without overloading the space either. It was simply nice, and incredibly warm. Oh and well, the Christmas tree was kinda pretty as well.

"I don't have crutches at disposal, so for now..."

"He doesn't need crutches !", Steph interrupted. "He can just use your wheeled desk chair !"

"That's..."

"Don't worry Eddie, it's gonna be fun. Stay here boys, I've got this !"

And she happily disappeared in the corridor, jumping with that typical enthusiasm only children could show.

Ed smiled, and turned his attention back to the other child he currently had home.

"How are you feeling ?", he gently asked.

"I... I'm fine. I really am."

And there Jason was, _smiling_ again. To be honest, he missed way more than he thought the time he was smiling that much.

"Here it is !", Steph came back, pulling a desk chair in front of her. "Perfect for race, more stable than it looks like, and super fast !"

"Unfortunately lacking of a safety belt.", Edward added with an amused sigh. "Could benefit of a GPS to avoid destroying everything in the house, and can't be used without a protective equipment to avoid getting any serious injury."

Stephanie stuck her tongue at him, arms crossed on her chest.

"It's not like I ever broke something _important_ during the chair races.", she said as if it was no big deal. "And the green plates were _ugly_ anyway."

"I liked those plates..."

He imitated a truly pained expression, and for something like two seconds, everything was silent in a somewhat serious atmosphere, with the three of them discretly eying each other.

Then they all lost it, and bursted out laughing.

It was a bit more held back from Jason, but he felt light inside to be there having a good time with... friends ? Something like that ?...

"You guys are _so_ funny...", he ended with a broad smile.

Then he had to stop smiling, although not because he was suddenly blaming himself for feeling happy, like he was easily willing to do. But simply because his lip decided now was the good timing to start bleeding profusely again. Great...

Which activated right back the 'doctor Nashton' mode, and Edward quickly headed to the bathroom to get the supplies he had home, in order to treat the rest of his injuries.

_________________

 

"Do you like hot chocolate ?"

"Depends.", he responded, feeling way more calm than he should, laying in the couch to try getting comfortable despite the slight burn he still felt in his ribcage. "I like it if it's good."

"I take up the challenge.", Ed smiled, and his guest relaxed even more.

"His chocolate is the _best thing_ , you'll see.", Stephanie informed him in an important tone, huddled in the armchair. "Even Uncle D' acknowledged it."

"Who's Uncle D' ?", he asked back, feeling oddly interested in learning more about their lives.

"Donut-man.", she answered as if it was obvious. "And he _actually_ loves that name."

They laughed at that, and Steph started explaining further, because Jason seemed genuinely interested and asked questions, happily playing along.

From the bar, Edward watched them with a fond expression.

He knew he was practically always looking at Stephanie like she was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world, and that being allowed to be around her was a blessing. Both her and the rest of their little patched up family made fun of him more than once about it, but the day he'll stop feeling hyper both proud and protective of his little girl wasn't about to come.

And she was getting along so well with their new-found patient, it was just adorable.

________________

 

"So why won't you come with us for dinner ?", Stephanie asked very naturally when they told Jason they had plans for the evening and asked him what he wanted to do.

Edward had been just as careful with his ribs than he'd been with the rest, and he took his time to formulate the more relevant medical diagnosis. In his opinion, one of them was indeed broken, at the most hurt spot, and at least two ribs around it were cracked. The rest hurt because of the large purple bruises, but only one rib seemed to have suffered more than the others.

The 'hospital' subject had been raised once again, and Jason thought his hosts were going to bring him by force when he firmly refused. But instead of forcing him to do anything, they just listened to his protests, and at the end Ed set up a simple deal : he will treat the wounds as he could on his own for now, but he will have to do a x-ray nonetheless, to make sure the rib weld itself back at the right angle. Just for that.

They debated it a bit, but Jason ended up agreeing, because after all it kinda worried him as well. But he was resolute for the rest, and steadfastly refused to do the radio tonight. Then he added that however he was _very_ hungry, and the siblings told him about this dinner they were supposed to attend with their friends. Edward assured that he should, by no means, refuse the hospital because of it, and he'll drive him immediately if he asked for it, no matter what.

To what Stephanie explained that her brother enjoyed playing white knight in armor, but 'metaphorically speaking only', as she said with a broad smile, since he probably won't take a single step before falling because of the weight if he tried to wear one one day. Then she added he _actually_ had an armor, but it was a _Hobbit's_ he wore for last year's Comic Con. Eddie nodded with a solemn expression and enlightened that it 'looked good on him'.

And Jason was certain he broke another rib because of how strongly he bursted out laughing upon hearing this.

However, he maintained : no hospitals tonight. He was fine, he even revealed to them that he already broke a rib _five times_ before, three times during fights (even if he did not give more informations about these), and went to see a doctor only once, when he was four and did a very bad landing on a roof in the Narrows. To what he clarified, seeing Ed frowning, that he effectively had for habit to run on the rooftops, and hurt himself quite _often_ during what he called his 'daily training'.

The detective didn't ask for more, but Jason saw in his facial expression that he was saving the information for later, and will without a doubt try to learn more afterwards.

But right now, his patient was fine, at least he seemed to be sufficiently, and... he was hungry, which wasn't exactly surprising.

Still, Jason wasn't sure what to answer about the offer of having the Christmas Eve dinner with all of them. To say the truth, he even thought it could be some sort of trick... or maybe a test ? he should pass by giving _the_ right answer.

"I... I'm not sure if it's a good idea.", he said so, a bit hesitant. "Your friends can't possibly be tempted by having an unknown face over for..."

"Don't worry about that.", Edward smiled. "If we're inviting you, it's because it's absolutely not a problem, far from it. You're welcomed to join, but if you're too tired we can..."

"There is no 'if you're too tired'.", Steph interrupted again. "Family dinners are always funny, and tonight it's celebration, so it's even better. And it is a fine way for you to meet everyone !"

"I... don't know..."

He didn't know what to think about 'meeting everyone' or even being in their 'family dinner' at Christmas Eve. It sounded... wrong. And the only thing even more wrong in that was the fact he _really_ wanted to accept the invitation.

"And no need to worry.", she went on with a sassy smile. "Not because right now your face looks like _ground beef_ means you should stay alone."

How come it was _so funny_ to spend time with them ?! It was only the second time he was talking with the siblings, but it felt like he had known them since way back. Social interactions have never been his easiest issue to deal with, and well he never had friends before.

So to be there laughing with them made him feel less lonely, even if he knew it won't last long. Right now, he was allowed to feel less like himself, and it was an occasion he was going to enjoy as much as he could.

"I'd like to.", he told them so a bit later. "If that's not... I mean, I think I'd like to try."

"Good decision.", Steph approved. "We would have dragged you over anyway, but like that it doesn't sound too much like kidnapping."

"You should not try to scare him off already...", Ed sighed, amused, and Jason glared at them.

"It is _impossible_ to scare me. This is the first lesson you should remember if you guys want to hang out with me."

"Fine, you want to play it that way.", Stephanie countered with a smug smile, even prouder than the one _he_ was used to wear. "So here's the first lesson _you_ need to learn if you want to be _allowed_ to stay with us : _nothing_ is impossible."

It will take him a long time to admit it, but it was at this precise moment that Jason knew he wasn't going to let go of them.

And he just wished they felt the same, because even if the answer was painfully obvious, he just could not believe that people who had no obligation towards him could actually want, or even _like_ to have him around.

_________________________

 

"Every. Single. _Year_.", Jim sighed under his breath, and all the others laughed except for Ed who was still yelling after Harvey to _stop_ trying to make Stephanie, Barbara and now Jason _drink_.

"They're grown-ups, Ginger !", Bullock argued. "They don't have to..."

"Well no, they absolutely are  _not !_ Now if you don't want me to remove that stupid, useless wine bottle from the table, you'd better stop try to corrupt them !"

"You can't take away the wine !"

"Are you _challenging_ me here ?!"

"I'm waiting, come over there Eddie if you're a man !"

Steph quickly informed her new friend sitting next to her that they _were_ arguing. A lot. And it was even unusual when they spent a long time reunited together without having Harvey and Edward looking like they'll be at each other's throats in a matter of minutes. But it was 'part of the show', everyone actually loved their countless quarrels, so no need to worry.

And well... it was a very small part of the group's dynamic anyway, as Jason quickly found out.

They were all so very _fun_.

Which was not a very constructive description, but it was the first word what popped into his head if asked to tell something about his evening with them.

The adults were Ginger's cops buddy, Jim -the one having everyone over in his house- and him were partners just like the two others together.

And at his own surprise, Jason had no problem with participating to the chattering. In the end he was at least sure of one thing : he felt so damn _grateful_ he had been beated up today and not at any other time of the year. And he was glad as well he wasn't too hurt, otherwise he probably won't enjoy as much.

"You know, Barbara, when you will have a boyfriend..."

"Not again...", both Jim and Ed sighed at the same time as Bullock was now playing romance adviser, as he regrettably did a bit too often lately.

"Leave it be, Harv'.", Renee smiled. "You _know_ everyone around this table is going to do a far better job than you when they'll have a lover..."

"You betcha.", Stephanie approved, and it resulted in few laughs along as a complaint from Harvey.

Then he turned to their new member :

"What about you, new kiddo ? Want a love advise from Uncle D' ?"

"... I think it makes very little sense for _anyone_ to take advises, especially about love, from someone proudly calling himself 'Uncle D'.", he answered with a cocky grin.

"There.", Stephanie concluded. "It's all right, you're adopted !"

The evening went on, and they all happily yelled the traditional 'Merry Christmas !' when the clock struck midnight.

It was very late in the night when he went back with Edward and Steph to their apartment.

And it had been, by far, Jason's best Christmas ever, even if he didn't tell them. His mouth hurt like Hell at the end of the party because he smiled and laughed for what felt like _hours_ , and his split lip was now _burning_. But the night he spent was more than worth a little pain backawards.

"How are you ?", Edward asked as he delicately put him on the couch when they were back at their flat. "And I'll take a look at both your ankle and your ribs before you go to sleep no matter what you say, so no need to lie anyway."

Jason smiled.

"I'm only tired.", he honestly answered. "The ankle's fine, and so are the ribs... and my stomach is in Heaven."

His hosts approved with an amused expression.

"Christmas is pleasant for that too.", Steph confirmed. "It's always the _good_ occasion to have _good_ food in _good_ company."

"Don't say anything about the 'good company', Jason.", Ed warned with a smile. "I see the sarcastic comment coming, but there is no need for that, we all know we're wrecks."

"That's our group's name.", Stephanie added, and Ed nodded with an exaggerated sigh :

"Unfortunately, it is. It started as a joke a long time ago, and since then we're stuck with this."

"It just suits you guys so damn well."

The three of them laughed in agreement, and once again Jason felt so very _light_ and warm inside. Sure thing, the fact he had plenty of good food to eat during the evening was for something in his current peaceful state. 'Cause well, it had been years since he last ate so much during _one_ dinner, and even longer since he last had a meal so tasty. So even if it may wasn't very elegant to say it that way, he had been _happy_ to _eat_.

Although most of all, it had been delighting to share the company. But hush, they weren't supposed to know this. Not yet at least.

Nevertheless, he added in a softer tone when he saw that they were indeed going to make sure he was comfortable before doing anything else :

"... And about my feelings, well... To cut a long story short, I've never felt so damn _happy_ for the past four years."

Stephanie and Ed smiled warmly, and she said in a joyful tone :

"Welcome to the family, Jason Todd !"

Then she winked at him. And, burning lip or not, Jason laughed one more time in the Christmas night.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come two facts : one, Christmas is a good time of the year. And two, Jason is the king of bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains two parts with very different tones : fluff in the first one but angst in the second one.

"Have you done studies in medicine or what ? How come the x-ray said _exactly_ the same thing as you ?!"

"Well no.", Edward answered. "I just..."

"You _have_ x-ray vision then !"

His two 'saviors but no way he'll ever call them like that out loud' smiled at the comment. Today was Christmas day, yet they found someone at Gotham General who agreed to do a radiograph. The said doctor was apparently a friend of Renee's, and even if she seemed not very happy to have to work for the holiday, she came without complaining, gave the diagnosis (and reassured them by saying the two broken bones were at the right angle to heal properly), made a specific bandage on his torso and gave a few advises about how to behave during the healing time of both the rib and ankle.

The summary was at the same time neat and simple : everything was _fine_ , and no need to worry. That was the kind of diagnosis the three of them had been pleased to hear from the doctor, even if Ed was treating the wounds the right way already.

The same day, Edward lost no time either to find him crutches, and even if Jason found it very weird to move with those, he was happy he could walk on his own again.

"I have my own... experience with injuries.", the redhead answered, without giving more precisions.

"Because you're a cop ? Have you been hurt on the job before ?"

"I have. And I... learnt how to deal with those kind of complications."

Jason felt like there was something _else_ to justify his doctor skills than just his job experience. After all, adult or not he was very young, so it was unlikely he already had the medical competencies coming, sometimes, after years and years of service. And... something was _missing_. Jason had always been able to tell when someone was hiding the truth, even if just partly. And his thoughts were quickly confirmed by the look he caught from Stephanie at her brother's explanation. No doubt, he _was_ lying. At least by omission.

But he chose to let go of it for now, so he simply replied :

"I'm not gonna complain, it _is_ very useful."

He had not said anything to them about how and why he got hurt or... really, _nothing_ about his life. So he was not exactly at the best position to ask for the whole truth at every explanation. And he needed to rule out the fact that not being in control was already making him... slightly angry.

______________

 

"What do you mean, I can stay with you until I'm totally healed ?! How come your brother can possibly be okay with that ?!"

"It wasn't chinese, was it ?", Steph smiled with a smug little expression. "And it doesn't hide a secret motive either, it's just an invitation. It would have been very out of character from Ed not to ask on the first place. He has, you know... a _soft spot_ for broken things, especially for lost children."

"I am _not_..."

"Oh, quit pretending, there's no need for that.", she took back naturally, as if she was talking about some very mundane subject. "It's Christmas yet you're hanging out with the guys you've met only _once_ a few days ago and you called _Edward_ for help when you were in trouble, instead of someone you knew."

"I wasn't in..."

"You _were_."

The frustration was rising inside him, but it faded when Stephanie added softly :

"So you may have a family or a house somewhere, it's evident you can't count on them when in need, and you don't even _want_ to spend Christmas with them. This is something Edward and I are... well placed to understand, believe me. So no need to get defensive, and you should better accept to stay with people who offer hospitality, instead of trying to sneak out because you are not used to be shown sympathy."

She smiled, and Jason felt something... warm, blooming in his chest. No chance she was faking or lying about that. He heard it in her tone, she _knew_ what it was like. And it made them... alike maybe ?, at least about this feeling.

Even if he was now _dying_ to know more, he didn't ask for it. Because he knew he just couldn't respond if she asked the same in return.

______________

 

"Do you guys... hu... believe or... what's your point about... hu... Santa Claus ?"

He tried to ask as if it was a real question, but the two others didn't miss what it implied.

"I never believed in all that stuff.", Stephanie simply told him. "So you don't have to act like you think he's real or anything. Not because I'm 'a child' means I don't know Eddie placed the presents himself under the Christmas tree."

"Spoilers are Steph's speciality.", Edward informed him with a smile. "I hope she didn't ruin your childhood."

If anyone else had said something like this, Jason knew he would turn mad at the innuendo that he could somehow act like any other child, and was more likely to _punch_ the person suggesting such a thing in the face.

But to his own surprise, he laughed lightly with the siblings.

"Don't worry.", he answered nonetheless afterwards. "Been a while since I realized too. I just wasn't sure what you thought of it, so... I know I would have hated it if someone... you know..."

He felt probably more embarassed than he should in the situation, but Ed saved him by thanking him nicely :

"It's thoughtful of you to ask first."

"Yeah, such a sweetie you are in the end... you don't want to break a little girl's dream...", Stephanie mocked with a grin, and he huffed, a bit vexed by her attitude.

The fact that Edward failed to hide a chuckle at their teasing only added to his growing frustration.

"Oh, shut up both of ya. 'Was just trying not to make a mistake, so stop making me regret it..."

They smiled, but didn't say anything else. Ed even acknowledged he had been right to ask, and added, wondering :

"I don't know what it's like though, but I think discovering by accident when someone jokes about it that Santa isn't real can be... disappointing ? for children."

"I bet it can even be 'hard'.", Stephanie went on. "There's so much animations about Santa and all nowadays... I have classmates who still believe he's real, by the way."

Jason nodded. Then another thought occured him :

"Wait... you 'never believed' and you... 'don't know what it's like'.", he repeated, frowing a little. "Does it mean your parents never... pretended ?"

Brother and sister shared a look, and Jason tried to hide the slight anxiety he started to feel. Had he pushed too far the questioning ? Because well, he may wasn't a detective, it was obvious that his hosts lived together with no contact whatsoever with their parents. They probably were dead or...

"They never.", Steph said first. "We weren't... celebrating Christmas together. Or... celebrating anything, really."

It stayed a bit painful, even if she was obviously trying to sound cool about it.

Ed gently put a hand on her shoulder, and they shared a comforting glance.

"... Sorry.", Jason apologized, actually meaning it. "I did not mean to... be intrusive."

"It's okay.", she answered, her bright smile already back on her face. "But _you_ believed in Santa then ?"

"I..."

He blushed lightly, and the other ones grinned.

"Not for long.", he weakly defended himself. "I just... My parents were playing along until a few years ago. We... we live in the Narrows since... forever, for me, and we never had much, but they..."

He wasn't planning on letting any emotion showing up in his voice, but now was too late, they heard it when he concluded :

"We used to have a very good time at Christmas."

"Your parents seem to be nice people.", Edward said cautiously, ready to intervene if requiered.

"... Yes. They were."

Then Jason changed the subject, a bit abruptly, but they acted as if nothing and the day went on without them asking or referring to it once.

Just because of that, he knew he liked them even more.

______________

 

"You are not actually trying to buy me _gifts_ , aren't you ?!"

Stephanie laughed at his dismay, and Edward sighed lightly.

"You can call it whatever other than 'gift' if it makes you uncomfortable.", he tried to reassure him. "But you're going to stay a bit with us, and to begin with, we have no _clothes_ fitting you. So why won't you accept we buy some, along with a few things that could be useful for you during your stay ?"

"I... I don't..."

"It's not like you had much choice.", Steph went on with her mischievous smile. "We're gonna buy you stuff anyway, so better not complain and say what you prefer."

"But... there isn't..."

"You heard the Captain ? You have _no choice_."

No, really. Those two needed to stop make him smile so often and make him feel so happy. Otherwise his lip was _never_ going to heal.

______________________________

 

If he was being completely honest, Jason would have say that the past weeks had been the best he lived in _years_.

If he was being completely honest, he will now proudly claim that he simply _loved_ living with Stephanie and Edward, way more than he thought he could, and that the last thing he wanted now was to go back at leaving alone, somewhere between the Narrows and the cold streets of the most deadly town of America.

If he was being completely honest, he will simply say the _truth_ : that is to say he wanted nothing more than to stay with them as long as they allowed him to.

But that would have been _if_ he was being completely honest.

And he was not.

He was scared, even if he will rather die than to acknowledge it. Scared to care for something that might be just an illusion and will be _dead_ on the morning, like these very pleasant dreams one has sometimes, the ones that make him wake up lighthearted and peaceful. But he _wakes up_ nonetheless, and when he does, the dream is gone.

And Jason won't have this one taken away from him.

He won't be abandoned again, he'd rather _be_ the one leaving. Like that at least, it could not hurt him. In theory.

"Did you notice I was gone for more than a _month_ this time ?!", he shouted after the man lying in the dirt of the dusty place. "Did you even _move_ for the past _weeks_ ?!"

The absolute lack of reaction made him boil with rage, and he already felt like he was a volcano about to explode.

"Of course you _didn't !_ ", he yelled, his fists clenched and wanting to break something. "Are you gonna SAY something ?! Or are you just DEAD in your own..."

A whine came from the pathetic, bony frame, but that was the only thing vaguely looking like an answer he got, and he knew it was no use to ask for more.

"You _are_ dead.", he spat, his face tensed with an anger he was unable to contain anymore. "It has been four years since you're _gone_."

The sad excuse of a human being didn't say anything, didn't move or try to act like it was somehow alive.

The rage was still there, it never really left him, especially not when he was in the Narrows, but Jason waived to try 'talking' again with... that thing in the living-room.

He was not even sure his father ever get on his feet anymore. Before this winter, he walked from time to time, and Jason regularly saw him begging outside, in different parts of town not far from the Island. He begged until he had enough to buy booze. That was all he was doing, and it had been a while since his health became alarming. But it was even worse this year, and with the deadly cold that plagued the city lately, it was possible that he wasn't doing even _that_ anymore.

May he won't pass the winter.

And one day when Jason will walk by the ruined place, his father will be dead lying on the floor, and nobody would have noticed. No one ever came here, the only way the corpse can be found would be when it starts smelling too bad and someone in the neighborhood noticed. Which, in the Narrows, can take a while considering the whole Island smelled of rotten garbages, stagnant water and _death_.

The thought just added to his wrath.

He _hated_ that shit hole. Hated everything and everyone living here. If it was just up to him, he could agree to make the whole place _blow_ in an instant without a second thought. And he _was_ aware of just how childish and inappropriate that idea was. As someone who was born and lived in the Island for well... his whole life so far, he knew most people stayed here just because they had no other choice and if they could, they would leave. Everyone who managed to improve their situation, even if just a little, left as soon as they could. Everywhere in Gotham was better than the Narrows.

And everybody knew that.

So no, he did not really want to see everyone dead and the Island crumble. But to want dead the persons turning the slum into a dangerous, murderous, place, -on top of all its other problems- was something he easily thought about. These 'people' were not only in the Narrows, far from it in fact, but they were in here _as well_. The dealers of all kind, selling drugs and alcohol, the prostitutes selling another kind of merchandise, the bullies, the killers, the thiefs, the abusers, the rapists. All of them, and others, they were _everywhere_ in the city, but Jason saw enough in the neighborhood to want them all buried in the dirt of the slum crumbling on their heads.

His hands were shaking with rage as he finished to pack the very few things he still had in his old room.

It wasn't the first time he thought about all of this, but somehow it was even more violent to come back after he tasted the 'real' life, or let's say a life he _wanted_ to live and which looked perfect to him. Well, maybe not 'perfect', he was sure nothing was in the end. But... way better than what he lived on his own, that at least was certain.

He went back to the small living-room after a last glance at what used to be his bedroom. The man didn't move, didn't say anything as he headed for the door.

"You are dead.", Jason repeated, but this time it did not sound angry.

It was just... cold. And a bit sad, maybe. It was just... true.

"You are both dead for years.", he went on, more talking to himself than to the mess on the floor. "I should have said goodbye to both you and mom."

His voice was weaker than intended when he said that.

"You did not survive her death. I lost both of you that day. And the... thing you are now, that mess pretending to be you... It has _nothing_ to do with my dad."

His throat was tight, his eyes burned.

But he won't cry.

The man stayed silent, may he had lost the ability to talk after all. But it did not matter anymore.

Jason closed the door behind him, and walked away.

More than once, he had thought about leaving the Narrows once and for all, he spent sometimes more than a week in the streets without going back, but at some point he always... _went back_. It used to be his home, and a part of him always had a hard time understanding everything of this life was now gone.

However, today he finally agreed with that : he had nothing to do here anymore.

It made him feel... light, somehow, to think he was moving on. He should have done that a long time ago, but better late than never.

Even if now, he was faced with a solid dilemma : what was he _supposed_ to do ?

He wanted to ask Edward and Stephanie for help... No, not exactly. He wanted to go back to Edward and Stephanie's place, and never leave. _That_ was what he truly wanted.

And that was also what he won't be doing.

He left the Narrows, but he needed to leave them as well. Before they get tired of him, before they kicked him out. What else could they do anyway ? He hated himself enough to not be nursing the illusion that someone _else_ could love him when even him failed to do that.

They were nice people. The nicest he ever met, and he knew he was going to cherish the memory of the weeks he spent with them as one of his most precious.

But that was all it was.

A beautiful memory.

He wasn't even angry, or sad, to see it that way. No, he felt really grateful of the time he spent with them, and he won't ever regret it either. But he wasn't naive, he knew it could not last. So he preferred to leave before being abandoned.

What other choice did he have ?

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea about what to write in here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the few guest stars in this chapter : ). They aren't especially revelant for the plot, but I had fun including them in this little story.

"Drop it, Jim. Whatever that junkie _thought_ she saw, it's not enough to be even the _beginning_ of a proof, it doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does ! Just look at what she..."

"Jim. I want to catch him as well, but it's not going to be for today with nothing more than the mistaken testimony of a drunk eighteen years old. He is _innocent_ as long as we don't have any evidence to say otherwise."

"I know...", he sighed, defeated.

"We will find something stronger to go after him.", Edward tried to enlight him a bit. "It's just going to take more time than intented at first, so we need to focus on the other cases for now. Which does not mean we're letting Merrymaker go, we're just putting his case in the waiting list. It's the best we can do for now, and we have a lot of things to work on."

He quickly fished a document out of the pile on his partner's desk, and put it in front of him.

"There. What about this one, the 'Jessica Moore' missing affair ? What we need right now is a case that won't be a dead end and still is important. This girl is sixteen.", he started, his eyes quickly scanning the paper to select the informations. "She has a normal family and her activities are going to school and out with friends and boyfriend, like any teenager. She's a daughter and a sister.", he said, emphasing a bit on that part. "And everything was perfect in her life until that night she disappeared and since then she hadn't been home in a few days. We should take a look and try to save people who actually need help instead of hunting things on someone we can't do anything against yet, and are not even sure he is a danger."

"... You're right."

James took the file with a firm nod.

Sure thing, throwing a missing affair of a _family_ desperately searching their teenage _daughter_ at his face was the best way to make him focus on something else.

The GCPD was overloaded, as ever. It was almost the end of January, and if things had been pretty calm at first for this new year, since last week the cases were back at striking way faster and way too numerous for the few cops actually willing to take and solve them to deal with.

In other words, things were back at being normal for a brave new year in Gotham...

__________________

 

"... and I also got a new doll ! What about you ?"

"Bunch of cool stuff.", Stephanie answered with a grin. "And Ed and I made a new friend."

"Who ?"

Then Kara lowered her voice, and whispered as if they were secret agents conspirating :

"Has Tim talked to you yet ? I told you he has a crush on you, he's _always_ watching you !"

"What ? No, not Tim !", she laughed at how absurd that was. "He's just like my bro, the only thing he could want to date is a computer !"

The two blondes laughed happily.

" _Or_.", Steph took back, and discretely pointed to their classmate, located a few tables away with another dark-haired boy, this one quite tall and strong for his age. "Your cousin."

"What about Conner ?", she asked, confused.

Stephanie put a hand on her friend's shoulder to show her support. Poor girl was just as blind as her cousin and the quiet, timid nerd sitting next to him.

"You will see.", she said with confidence, in a 'trust-me-I-totally-understand' voice. "But if you want a clue, just remember that all the adults in my life are gay, not dating or _incapable_ of doing so for Uncle D', so I know how to search for romance _everywhere_."

Kara blinked twice, clearly not getting what it implied, and Steph refrained the urge to laugh at the face she made.

"What does 'gay' mean again ?", her friend asked, looking at the two boys with a frown.

"You'll understand when Conner and Tim will start dating.", she chuckled in return.

Chuckle that turned into laughter when Kara's eyes grew wide as she realized, and she whispered back :

"Oh, you mean... I got it. You're right..."

Then she started looking way differently at her cousin, and the two girls grinned.

"You think we should help them understand ?"

"Not now.", Steph disapproved with amusement. "I'm sure Tim has absolutely no idea what 'dating' means, either with a girl or a boy, so better avoid scaring him or he won't be able to talk to anyone anymore, not even Conner."

"Agree... We need to do something against his shyness first."

"Now that's a challenge !"

Then the teacher told them to lower the volume, and they fell quiet almost a whole minute before getting back to chatting.

"Nope.", Stephanie answered later at one of her pal's question about her mysterious 'friend'. "He's not in the school."

"You really aren't gonna tell me his name ?"

"He asked me not to. He doesn't want anyone to know, and I promised I won't tell."

"... Your guy seems to be a bit weird..."

"Not just 'a bit'."

They laughed again.

"I'll tell you later. Maybe.", she winked playfully. "But for now, I want to learn more about your great expedition !"

It was rather fast afterwards that the teacher called for them once again to be quiet, because Kara went back at explaining animatedly her travel across the country. She had done a trip with her cousin's family, and they only came back to school today. So during all morning, she told her everything that happened. But as it seemed, even now that the afternoon was closer to an end, she still had a bunch of adventures to hysterically relate.

And it was a cool story.

____________________

 

"How was your day ?"

"Kara and Conner are back ! Tim is totally gay but that doesn't mean he learnt how to simply _talk_ yet. I want to see the Great Canyon, Kara said it's the most beautiful place in the world ! You think we could go see it one day ? And Jason will come with us ! That could be our first family trip with him, it's going to be so much fun !"

"I'm... gonna assume you had a good day then.", he smiled, and she nodded energetically.

Then she went on telling him about Kara's adventures like she had been the one living them.

Her friend was back in school today, so of course there had no chance he'll hear about what happened in the classes. Stephanie probably had not paid much attention to what her teacher was saying, and had her entire attention focused on her comrade. But that was absolutely fine with him, he was glad she had a good school buddy. And she had good grades, so it was not like she needed to listen to everything the growns-up were saying.

She was clever, brilliant and way smarter than most of her classmates anyway, even though she was one year younger than them.

So really, no need to worry, she could chat all she liked.

"Jim went.", Ed answered, hands on the wheel as they were driving back home when she asked a bit later if one of them ever saw the said canyon. "When Barbara and Junior were younger, he told me about it once, they did a trip to Colorado. I don't know for the others though..."

"Next time, _we are_ going."

A chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Said like that, it suffers no objections..."

"None in fact !"

He smiled.

"I can't tell you _when_ we will, but the request had been logged. I'll see what I can do..."

Stephanie smiled victoriously. She knew at her brother's expression that he _was_ going to plan this travel now that she asked for it, even if of course it won't be for tomorrow. But well... when had he ever refused anything to her ?

"It is too easy.", she mocked gently, and he sighed in approval.

"I was thinking the same... Are you sure you aren't casting a spell on me or something..."

"Maybe I am.", she teased him playfully. "Who knows ?..."

"I do. And so here comes my conclusion : you _definitely_ are."

The drive ended in light talks, and Ed simply responded that they were on a new case when she asked what he was working on now.

He never lied to her, but never explained in details the harsh realities he was often faced with either. He may was at the GCPD for only three years and a half now, he had worked on a lot of cases, some harder taking longer than the others, but truth was he had never been bored on the job. And Jim was the best partner to work with : he was determined, always knew how to talk to witnesses or how to lead an interrogation, and was how so willing to _help_ , he just could not have been anything else than a cop.

So well, he wasn't lying to Steph but let aside the shocking aspects, telling her how the investigations went rather than talking about what happened to the victims for example. A reasonable and normal thing to do, but he had to severely warn Bullock more than once to make sure he just _won't_ talk about murder and torture when asked what he saw at his daily work. Not under _any_ circumstances.

This fight had not been one of their petty arguments, it was a very serious one, to which Jim and Renee joined as well.

And Harvey quickly acknowledged the fact that indeed, it wasn't a good idea to say the truth about police work to a child. So he concluded instead that he will stay at explaining her how to flirt and what game she had to play when she'll start drinking with friends.

From there the petty arguments were back.

"Do we have plans for tonight ?", Steph asked as they entered the elevator.

"Actually, we do.", Ed smiled while she powerfully _punched_ the fourth floor button on the board, as if it was out of the question to simply press it. "What about that place where we can play this terrible game you like so much and is unfortunately enjoyed by Jason as well ?"

"Bowling ?!", she understood, excited.

"Does it seem like a good idea ?"

"That's a super idea ! Thank you Eddie !"

She hugged him with a huge grin, and he hugged her back fondly.

"I have a revenge to take after last time.", he added with a smile.

"You mean, after we squashed you ?"

"You didn't _squash_  me... You just... won with a decent gap of points."

"Yeah... if it makes you feel better to call 'squash' 'gap of point'. As long as it's your way to say how badly you lost, we can call it whatever you prefer."

"... Why are you always so cruel with me ?..."

They were laughing when Edward opened their apartment's door.

"Jason !", Steph happily called, storming inside. "We're baaaack !"

No answer, but it wasn't the first time so none of them worried yet, and he locked back behind them.

"Where did he go this time ?"

"I don't know.", Ed shrugged his shoulders. "But usually he's not long to come back. What about we take a look at your homeworks for now ?"

"... That sadly seems to be the right thing to do."

He chuckled as she huffed.

"Homeworks it is then. With snack."

"As long as there's waffles, I can face whatever obscur math problems are sinisterly lurking in my notebook !"

"Waffles versus maths, that's fair. And I'll go for a hot chocolate, do you want some too or do you prefer something else ?"

"You know, you should skip the part when you _ask_ that question, because whenever you're making hot chocolate, I'll _always_ want some too. And not some pale excuse of any other drink..."

He nodded with a smile, and she went to wash her hands.

Their routine was a lovey little thing they both cherished dearly. Edward couldn't always go back home with her at the end of her day, so it still happened a lot that she went to the GCPD because he had things he needed to finish. Either Ed or one of the others picked her up when it happened. And as ever, she enjoyed all of her visits at the H.Q. Sometimes, Barbara was the one who came to her school and they spent time together at the end of her day.

She loved all the ways her hours after school went, but appreciated all the more the quiet afternoon home with Ed at that time of the year, when the cold was so vivid outside and the warm ambiance of home so pleasant.

Well, that and squashing Eddie at bowling, of course.

"Stephanie !"

She ran back to the living-room at the emergency in her brother's voice.

"What ?! What's wrong ?!", she urged, ready to fight whatever was bothering him.

But she quickly realized she was clueless about how to react to _this_ new problem.

_______________

 

_Thank you for everything._

_I'm healed now, so there's no reason for me to bother you any longer._

_I won't forget what you did for me, and I will always owe you this beautiful month you let me live with you guys._

_Please try not to hate me too much_  
 

"What a _jerk !_ "

"Stephanie..."

"A complete, absolute and total son-of-a-bitch !"

"Stephanie.", he voiced with a slight warning.

"And I don't care if it's a bad word or anything !", she shout, her anger surging. "On what ground did he take the right to just leave like that ?! With a... a note ! And nothing else ?! I _hate_ him !"

She was obviously about to break something. It was hard to make her angry, being an optimist and a very jovial person, even for a child. When someone pissed her off, she was the type to use sacrasm and clever words to face whoever dared to oppose her. _Then_ she'll threat to shoot him with a gun or punch him, but without loosing her sass and sharp tongue.

So right now, to be fists clenched and shouting insults at her friend who left without a warning meant she was really _mad_.

Their apartment was built with only two bedrooms, but had as well a third room, smaller but with its own window, used as a dresser by the previous owner. They turned it into a small office, but never used it much since they both had a desk in their bedrooms and anyway Steph preferred to do her homeworks, drawings and other activities in the living-room with Ed.

So they had a third space, not big enough to be a normal-sized bedroom but still useful. And it quickly became Jason's personal space.

At first, with his injuries, Edward had tried to make him sleep in his bed, saying that he was perfectly fine with taking the couch a couple of nights, it wasn't a problem for him. But as expected, he met a firm and stubborn refusal, which made Stephanie laugh, and it became obvious that it was out of the question for Jason to use his host's bedroom, no matter if he was a bit hurt like that or should he be on the verge of dying.

Hospitality, fine. But neither treating him like a damsel in distress nor any form of personal sacrifice for him, he just could _not_ stand it. He made this perfectly clear.

So at first they settled the living-room for him, and he used the office to store his things (that is to say, the things Edward got him). Jim had a folding bed at his place, and he gladly brought it to them as soon as they asked for it.

So this room, though small, had been definitively converted into Jason's.

From the moment Stephanie's school reopened, around the middle of January, and since Edward drove her on the morning before going to work, they weren't always seeing Jason when they had breakfast before leaving.

He often went to the GCPD with Ed though, he actually liked to stay around in the H.Q., but that was for the times he was up on the morning. When he didn't want to come, he simply stayed in his room with the door closed, or just told them he wanted to stay in if he saw them in the morning.

He was free to go wherever he wanted, of course. Edward kept an impressive number of duplicate keys of the flat, which was 'supposed to help for his paranoia', but just somehow 'made it worse', as Stephanie explained, rolling her eyes, when Jason frowned and asked why the Hell. He had been attributed one nonetheless, for when he wanted to go out on his own.

The flat had its fixed telephone, so he could call him all day.

And by now, he was completely healed.

So it was no wonder Ed and Stephanie hadn't seen it coming in the morning when Jason didn't show up, that he was planning on running away.

Was he really ? _Planning_ , that is. Or was it just the silly idea that crossed his mind today, and compelled him to pack his things, leave a note and turn his back on them ?

"What are we gonna do now ?!"

"... I don't follow you..."

She glared at him.

"Don't play dumb. Are you gonna track him down or what ?!"

"I don't think it's..."

"It's _not_ like we had a better option ! It's his fault, he wanted to play stupid, so now _you are_ the detective, you find him. And I'll let him know what I think about letting us down like that !"

The fury was still burning in her blue eyes, but Edward saw something like distress already mixing with her -legitimate- anger. He may wasn't around for that long in the end, Jason quickly became her partner in crime buddy, and there was no way for her to let him disappear.

"Come in there.", he told her softly, and she sat next to him, curious to see what he was already doing on his computer since the beginning of their talk. "I got something you might like."

A few lines of green digits were still on the screen, loading something, and she was about to tell him she was not in the mood to hear him talk about his computer codes, but then the program finished its search, and a moving location appeared on a detailed map.

"I'm still working on this one.", he said quietly, but he was grinning already. "It's not just a banal tracer, they are outdated and oh so easy to find when placed on a cloth or an object. The gadget is still a bit too heavy for my taste, but the program is entirely independent, impossible to track, notice or hack from another computer and it's way more precise than the one the GCPD uses. It cost just a few dollars of material since I'm using an old chip, I only boosted its signal, the rest comes from the software."

She yawned excessively at his enthusiastic demonstration, what made him huff.

"I know where Jason is.", he finished, cutting short the rest of the explanations he was about to share. "And you are really mean with me, you know that ?..."

"Aw, cheer up, Eddie.", she laughed, then she gave him a hug. "I listen to your 'nerdy-geniusly-geeky babbling' all day, it's normal I make fun of it a little."

"I suppose you're right..."

He hugged her back, smiling, then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Now, Captain, what should we do ?"

"We have an ugly little duckling to bring back home.", she said with a smirk. "And we have to make him live the worst day of his life so that he won't try escaping again."

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having personal business to deal with does not mean Ed can't solve a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing about an investigation in this chapter, but... somehow it appeared on my computer. So here it is.

"What's wrong ?"

"Hu ? Nothing.", she muttered, not wanting to explain the cause of her frustration to her friend.

Kara raised an eyebrow, worried.

"Steph, you're upset and I don't know why. Is it... something that I said ? Or..."

"What ? No ! It has nothing to do with you, don't worry. I just... had an _argument_ yesterday with Ed and our... friend.", she ended up saying, in a bad mood.

"Oh... Is that..."

"Sorry, Kara. You can ask all you want, but I won't answer."

Then she sighed, but decided she had better things to do than to ruin her school day because the boys made her cranky.

"It... doesn't really matter.", she took back so, commanding to her anger to stay put. "I am not..."

"You know, Conner and I are fighting all the time.", the other blonde tried to reassure her. "I'm aware it's not like you and Edward, because well, we're the same age and we're cousins, but... It's just normal not to always agree on everything."

Stephanie smiled a bit.

"I know.", she answered on a more amiable tone. "I mean, it's not as if it was the first time Eddie and I disagreed on something, but... It is different. It... Something happened.", she told her. "And at first, we were on the same page about what we should do to deal with that problem, and then..."

She grumbled, more upset because she still had no idea what made Edward change his mind so abruptly than really mad against the situation. She needed to figure out what happened in his head for that he suddenly refused to go after Jason, while they were already in the car and ready to go find him. He just had... a mental block, stopped the car, and headed back home, not answering neither her questions, nor her _accusations_ coming next.

That made her angry, she already wasn't in a good mood after Jason's note, but now her brother chose to act just as stupid and...

"Steph ? Are you alright ?"

She forced herself to look more relaxed.

"I am. I just... I hate feuding with Edward.", she admitted in a weaker voice. "And what's worse is that I _don't know_ why we started fighting... I mean, we were thinking _the same_ , we knew what to do and then..."

She sighed.

"Was he still upset this morning ?", Kara inquired, surprised.

The girl from Metropolis arrived at Gotham this school year with her family, and Stephanie and her became best friends as soon as she stepped in the classroom. And from everything she heard about Stephanie's brother, could saw herself the few times she went to her friend's place or just during the evenings when he came to pick her up, and talked to both of them sometimes, he doesn't at all look like the resentful type. Or even the kind to ever _raise_ his voice.

So even if she didn't know that much about them, she still felt that something was unusual in this 'argument' of yesterday.

"No... He wasn't.", Steph replied, feeling guilty this time. "He apologized, even if I have been the one to accuse him and who went to bed while I was still mad."

"But you didn't apologize ?", Kara guessed, and her friend nodded miserably.

"And I remain furious because of what happened and how Edward reacted, but... I do feel bad as well now. I shouldn't have talked to him like that yesterday and I shouldn't have act like I was still angry at him this morning."

"It seems like a serious deal. I've never seen you like this before... What are you gonna do after school ?..."

This time Stephanie thought about it. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, and what she had to make sure of before anything else. What she lacked of for now was the right idea to figure out the correct way to proceed.

"I don't know yet.", she elected to reveal. "But I know we won't stay mad for very long. We just need to... _deal_ with that."

"Does it mean to deal with your mysterious 'friend' ?"

Steph approved, very annoyed by the said 'friend'.

"It's his fault to begin with.", she muttered again. "He threw the problem at our faces, and now Ed and I are having troubles because of _him_."

"But he still is your friend ?"

That seemed hard to believe for Kara, and honestly Stephanie didn't know either how to refer to Jason right now.

"I don't know...", she repeated so, a bit lost. "I need to make him understand it's _not okay_ to walk in our lives like that, make problems and think he can get over with it."

"But you still consider him as a friend ?", she guessed nonetheless.

"I think I do... I just won't let him disappoint us like that again. Not ever."

"... I almost feel sorry for him for when you'll scold him."

That made Stephanie smirk.

"He shouldn't have played tough guy with _me_."

____________________________

 

"It was last Friday night when I last saw her.", the teen repeated. "We were at Barry's party, we stayed there until... Almost four on the morning. We were drunk at the end, so she called her sister to drive us back. They dropped me at my place, then went home. That was... that was almost a week ago now..."

He sniffed back tears, and Jim gave him another tissue, gently pressing his shoulder for support.

"Have you texted her after this night ?", Edward asked with his formal, report voice. "Or called her ?"

"Y-Yes. I sent messages."

Then he gave him his unlocked phone for proof, and Ed quickly verified the communications he had with Jessica.

"I... I asked her how she was, on Saturday late morning..."

"At 12 : 46 pm.", the redhead corrected, the said text in front of his eyes.

"W... What ?"

"It was not on late morning, but at the beginning of Saturday _afternoon_. You are requested to use the suitable words to express yourself."

"I... Wh-What ?...", was all the guy managed to stammer, and Jim shot a reproving look at the other detective.

"Edward. This kind of comments _doesn't_ help.", he warned him, then turned back to the teenager. "Forgive my partner. And Jessica didn't show up at High School Monday ?"

"N-No... We just exchanged a few texts during Saturday, as you can see. And I had a project to work on with classmates of mine in the afternoon, so we didn't see each other. We just..."

"Exchanged a few texts.", Edward ended, still reading on the phone, and the teenager, named Barton Mathis, nodded.

They went to Jessica's High School to talk to her friends and boyfriend. To interrogate her friends had been useless, they didn't have anything that could serve them. Now they were at a Café only one street away from the school, with said boyfriend. Ed just wanted to ask him the questions like to the others, but Jim insisted for that they talk to him in a more private place than the school, so he invited him here.

The boy wasn't in the same grade as Jessica, he was one year older and studied in science while she was in economy. So according to James, it was better not to arrive and ask for an interrogation about a girl most people in his class didn't know, it could only stress Barton even more. It wasn't the same when asking _her_ classmates, who were all more or less concerned. Plus the fact that Barton was more involved emotionally.

At least those were the points James gave to Ed when the younger one objected that it was of no use to be so careful with him.

"Who are the classmates of yours with whom you were working on your project ?", Edward cut while Jim was saying words of comfort and telling him they'll do all they can to find Jessica.

Mathis frowned a little.

"They're... well they're friends of mine. They only know Jess because she's my girlfriend, but they aren't close with her, they are just..."

"I'm not asking for a web of the relationships between you and your groups. Just for their _names_. Did I speak in something other than English for you to don't understand, or are you just too _brainless ?_ "

" _Edward !_ "

This time Jim was about to grab him by the collar and drag him out of the Café.

Mathis was on the verge of sobbing now. Of course he noticed Jessica wasn't there during the week and not answering his texts either. But it was something else to have two cops questioning him because she was missing and they thought she could have been kidnapped or...

"It's alright, Barton."

Ed rolled his eyes as his partner tried to comfort the teenager.

"So, about their names ?", he asked back a bit later, and the other one finally gave him the information.

"Good. See, it wasn't that hard..."

Then he quickly looked for the contacts in the phone. He just needed to see the numbers once to have them logged in his head.

"We have everything then. Now leave.", he told Barton, giving him back his mobile. "We don't need you anymore."

Jim glared furiously at him, but he didn't pay attention.

"Wait...", the teen protested. "I... Jess is the love of my life."

Ed huffed dissmissively at that, but unlike Jim who looked quite shocked by his attitude, Mathis didn't seem to notice and he went on as if nothing :

"I want to help you find her. If there's anything I can..."

"Call us at this number if you think of anything.", Gordon said, giving him the usual business card. "We'll do everything we can, and we'll keep in touch to tell you how the investigation progresses."

"I... I want to know if..."

"You heard him ?", Ed cut again, both his voice and face blank of any emotion. "We have nothing to learn from you anymore, and you're obviously not a suspect, so..."

"You... You thought I could hurt Jess ?!"

He was mad now, but it was to be expected. James just couldn't get why Edward was being so unprofessional and provocative today, with a _teenage boy_ worrying over his _girlfriend_.

"Of course not !", the cop tried to appease him. "That's not what he meant, and we'll search for the real culprit."

"Alright...", he said, trying to calm down a bit. "And do you... do you have any leads yet ?..."

It happened very often that the people close to the victims asked for their investigations, but it was hard to give them informations without getting them to worry even more, or not giving them anything and risking them to overreact...

"Actually, we do.", Edward surprised him by responding, in his 'official' voice. "Do you know Mrs Chiron, her horseback riding teacher ?"

Mathis frowned a bit.

"I saw her once, I went with Jessica at the ranch. It's her passion, you know, so I wanted to show her I was interest in it too... But I'm not very comfortable around horses, so I never went back. Do you think... that she's the one who...", he said, horror starting to appear on his features.

"We are sure of nothing for now.", Ed answered, emotionless. "But she went to her equitation club Saturday in the afternoon, like every week, and she disappeared between the moment when she left the club and during the night. Her parents weren't worried until late in the night ; she has a busy social life so they weren't instantly baffled not to see her coming home. But it matches with the ranch."

"I... But I texted her..."

"And she answered your texts until 3 : 27 pm.", he replied of memory. "So she was still at her riding. And I suppose you were working on your project ?"

"Yes..."

"When have your three comrades left ?"

"The girls around... 11 pm.", he said after thinking a bit. "We had dinner together and we played video games before they left. And Max slept at my place."

"Noted. See, you have _nothing_ interesting to tell us."

Jim intervened in the conversation from here, and it wasn't long before Barton indeed left.

The cops buddy were now outside the Café, and Jim waited until they were back in his car to ask for more. Then he didn't loose a second.

"What was that ?", he inquired, frowing.

"What was 'what' ?", the younger one had the nerve to ask back.

"Edward, don't."

It resulted in few seconds of tensed silence, before the older policeman went on :

"Look, you're clearly upset with something, and if you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay ? But right now we are on a case, so you just can't..."

"Why did I talk about the ranch, in your opinion ?"

It had indeed been a bit weird to explain all that to Barton. As if he was passing some sort of test, James took the time to think before giving his answer :

"You don't think Chiron is a suspect. We went to interrogate her yesterday, she isn't suspicious."

"True. So why did I make this man believe she is ?"

"This _kid_ , Eddie.", he couldn't help but to correct. "The boy is terrified, and he is..."

"He was not 'terrified'.", he despised. "I know about fear, and if there is one thing I learnt to recognize, or well, _another_ thing, is when someone is _faking_ to be afraid !"

Jim's frown deepened, and he thought as fast as he could about what it implied, and what Edward understood that he, he missed during their exchange with Mathis.

"Do you think he is... involved ?"

That seemed hard to believe, but it wasn't the first time in his career he was faced with unexpected maniacs.

"I don't 'think' he is. He _is_."

Ed was frustrated about something else than the case. And from the look of his eyes, he probably hadn't slept last night, so he was even more susceptible to get irritated. As ever when he was like this, Gordon needed to find the right way to address him in his state.

"Let's not jump to conclusion.", he elected to say. "Tell me why you..."

"You can turn on the engine. We have a house to visit, I'll tell you on the way."

"Barton Mathis's ?"

"Not exactly. There's no need to search for anything in his house inside of Gotham. But we could find a lot in the chalet he and his father are using, in the woods, not far from the city."

He told him by which door he needed to leave Gotham, and James started driving, wondering how on Earth he could know that. Had he been up all night to solve the case ? Not that it would be the first time...

"Edward.", Jim tried nonetheless, shortly afterward. "Before investigating any further, I just need to know... if you aren't judging a bit too fast the _boyfriend_ because of your personal experiences."

Ed let out a snort.

"I am _not_.", he replied, offended. "I know how to lead an investigation without trying to project my life story on every element of a case, I'm not a rookie."

"You are not.", he agreed. "But it's not the first time either, you _do_ have the tendency to judge too quickly the lover of a missing person. So I wanted to make sure..."

"That's because in most cases, the said lover, man or woman, _is_ the main suspect."

"True. But here, we're dealing with _teenagers_ who are still going to _school_ , not the scum of Gotham."

"…"

Ed clearly wasn't convinced, but didn't argue on that point.

"You made him believe we already had a suspect.", Jim reasoned later. "So if he is the culprit, he's going to think he's safe from the police for know, he will relax and make a mistake that could lead us to Jessica Moore. Am I right ?"

"You are.", he quietly confirmed. "I am not really expecting for a mistake though, just for him to think we are incompetents who bite his story."

"But why the ranch ? It could..."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd ?"

He was focused on finding the truth, his tone was back on 'deduction mode'.

"Her parents called to say their daughter was missing on Sunday. Mathis was with her at the party Friday night, and the sister saw him on Saturday, so she can confirm where he indeed was the previous day. And Jessica went missing _after_ going to her equitation club, the activity Mathis hates."

"That doesn't mean..."

"It's not as if I was blaming it on the horses or anything.", he cut, brushing aside any form of incredulity. "It simply means there had no chance he could have gone to the ranch, this is what he insisted on by telling us he doesn't like the activity. And during all that time, to until late in the evening, Mathis was with a boy and two girls working inside his house. Meaning he has an alibi with people for the needed hours."

Indeed, it started to make Jim doubt as well.

"Is this alibi completely convincing ?", he asked so. "I mean, if his three friends aren't..."

"They played 'video games', right ? And not just any, but World of Warcraft. It's an online game, so it registers the time when the players are fighting and with who."

"So it confirms his presence at his place. That..."

"That makes him an anti-suspect. During all the hours linking with Jessica's disappearance, he has an alibi with at least one person to confirm where he was. While even her own parents have holes in their time schedules, as we saw it yesterday, yet they aren't suspects. But her boyfriend ? Everything is _perfect_ on his side, he even was at the party the day before, to be seen and to show he wasn't planning anything. I admit his act was good, but it's not like I was expecting him to seem suspect this morning. He organized everything to have an alibi at _every_ hour, and played the poor, horrified teenager desperately in love. He was counting on not being suspected by the police, and that's exactly what we made him believe he succeeded to do."

Jim stayed quiet a moment after this, making the links what seemed so obvious for Edward but which he missed until now.

"Are you... sure about all that... I does make sense, but it could also..."

"No.", came the somewhat sad reply. "I'm not certain, this is why we need to find more first, also why we had to interrogate him before anything else. Anyway, I'm convinced Mathis is a psychopath, and if he is indeed reponsible of Jessica's disappearance, I won't let him hurt her any further. If things are going as I planned, this case will be closed from now to tomorrow. And I count on finding her _alive_."

"So do I.", Jim concluded, determined.

So yes, Edward had been upset about something else, as he noticed earlier. But above all, he had worked on the case, and once again he understood most of it faster than his partner.

Now wasn't the time to feel proud though, but to find that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the name 'Barton Mathis' rings a bell, it's because he is one of the villains who went by the 'Dollmaker' name.  
> Sorry if you already know, but if you don't, here comes a very short summary of is backstory : when he was a teen, he went on hunting trips, human hunts, with his father. And Jim Gordon, as a young cop at the time, had been the one to investigate and to end their sordid activities. He shot dead his father, and years later Mathis came back to Gotham with the Dollmaker name and persona.  
> Personally, he's one of the villains in the DC Universe I find the most disturbing and horrific... Not wonder he somehow got along with Joker once...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succeeding at playing heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for broken bones, injuries and mention of serial killers.

"We're going to keep her in the hospital for the next 96 hours at the very minimum. Both her legs are broken and so is her left wrist, she has a few bruises, is severly dehydrated and she needs to rest. But after the x-rays, we're able to say there's nothing permanent in her condition, the injuries will heal completely with the appropriate medical monitoring. Her mobility isn't compromised either, she will need time and rehabilitation, but she'll walk again with total normality once the bones in her legs will be healed."

Gordon nodded, failing to contain his emotion and relief.

The nurse went back inside the hospital room, where Jessica's parents and sister were sitting around the bed, after the doctors had taken care of her, treated and bandaged her wounds, then gave her the appropriate medication. The physical hurts will heal with no aftereffect, even the broken bones. The trauma will take longer to disappear, but she was alive and finally safe.

She'll be alright.

"Jim !"

Renee went to pick Stephanie up after school, and they arrived in the hospital, the worry evident on their expressions.

"How are you ?", his colleague asked, quickly checking him over for injuries. "What happened ?!"

He knew he sounded a bit alarming when he called Renee earlier, saying urgently that Ed won't be at time for Steph and the two of them were at Gotham General with a victim they rescued.

"You're okay !", Steph noted, relieved.

But her anxiety didn't loosen a bit as she immediately added :

"And where is Edward ?!"

"In the room over there. Do not worry, it's nothing.", he hurried to complete while leading them to the said room. "But he has..."

"Edwaaaaaard !"

Not listening to the policeman's explanations, the blonde girl opened widely the door and scurried into the said room, the adults following.

"... then we're done here.", the nurse standing next to him was saying. "You're free to leave the hospital now that..."

She miraculously managed not to fall on the ground as Stephanie ran past her and ended her race jumping to the hospital bed Ed was still sitting on. He was trying to put his sweater back on, after he had to take it and his tee-shirt off -to his intense displeasure- to let someone clean his cuts to prevent from an infection.

"What happened ?! You're hurt ! I was so scared ! You okay ?! Why is you arm bandaged ?! How come..."

"I'm fine.", he said softly in his best reassuring voice, securing her with his left arm while she was frantically climbing to him. "It's nothing, I just did... a bad fall, but nothing that won't heal. We saved someone today, so anyway it was worth a little souvenir..."

"I'm going to leave you now.", the nurse took back, eying the company. "You have the prescriptions, you can go home. He just needs to be escorted.", she added to the two adults. "Simple precaution."

"We're in charge of him.", Jim assured, and she left without another word.

"Steph.", Renee tried gently. "Let him breath."

The argument clearly wasn't sufficiently convincing for her, and Edward had to keep telling he was fine. Until she noticed the way he backed away a bit as she gripped him.

"Did I hurt you ?!", she understood, letting go of him right away.

"Of course not.", he reassured her. "I'll just... hu... I'll feel better if..."

He awkwardly went back at trying to put his pullover on, his whole body shaking a little and his cheeks flushed, but it wasn't especially easy with only one arm moving.

Jim helped him wordlessly. And he indeed looked more at ease once the bandages on his torso and his arm in plaster disappeared under his green jumper.

Of course it wasn't because of the new bandages, but none of them said anything about it. They all _saw_ at some point already, and they learnt by now that it was no use to talk or refer in any way to the _map_ of scars, pale or faded pink marks of various lengths and shapes covering almost every inch of skin all over his body, the worst being on his back.

The only thing he told them about these whenever he was asked was that they were 'part of the past he wanted to forget' and that anyway he was 'over it' by now. Even if the look he always had in his eyes while telling this said long enough about the fact a part of him still _wasn't_ _over_ this portion of his life.

He went as far as to never wear anything else than long sleeves and buttoned up shirts whatever the weather, the time of the day, who he was with and should they be at the beach, like they already did couple of times. So to be shirtless, even for a few seconds and even in front of the people he was the closest to, made him highly uncomfortable.

"What happened ?", Stephanie asked in a softer tone, taking his left hand in both hers.

"I... fell down a rabbit hole, you could call it like that.", he answered, wincing slightly. "Except that the floor was covered in a heavy layer of shattered glass, and of course I _had_ to bump my arm at a wrong angle when I lost my balance and _then_ to fall putting my full weight on it."

"Good thing you're something like 50 pounds and a half, then.", Bullock mocked, coming in the room just in time to hear his explanation.

"That's not true and you know it.", Ed replied with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "I am _not_ under the normal weight for someone my age, but you fail to acknowledge it and still make stupid comments about that because of how _fat_ you are, direct consequence of all the donuts and alcohol you manage to absorb per day."

"Hey ! That was unnecessary violence ! I complain, I'm being unfairly victimized by a skinny, short ginger with aggressive tendencies ! Do something, you all !"

"Complain all you want, Harvey.", Renee scolded him with a smile. "Your protests won't change the fact you're a fat, grumpy gourmand and your insults _are_ stupid and untrue."

"I hate you all...", he grumbled, but the atmosphere was friendly.

Teasing for sure, as it often got, but friendly.

Then he frowned a bit looking at Edward's sweater.

"Hey Nerd, you didn't slip your right arm in your sleeve !"

Edward shook his head with exasperation and the others chuckled.

"Very useful observation, Uncle D'.", Stephanie laughed. "We wouldn't have noticed without your help."

The mood was light when they left the hospital, after a final check on Jessica, who was now deeply asleep. The visitors weren't allowed anymore for the night, but the doctor regulating the machines in her room told them she was in good hands and there was no need to worry anymore, then left the room as well.

Unlike what they counted on, things _got_ out of hand in the woods. The chalet the Mathis were using wasn't just a house to keep hidden their dark secrets, it was a defended place, with traps and a security system they couldn't anticipate. They had to call for back-up, but they stepped inside the place themselves before anyone arrived, the delay being too long for Edward's liking.

However, the ambulance and another police car arrived in time to be helpful, not long after Ed accidentally trigged a trap whilst they had found Jessica in the basment and were about to get out of the house with her.

The owner of the chalet didn't show up during that time, neither did he after everyone was finally out and Jessica was taken care of in the ambulance. If he was around, he noticed the turmoil and chose to stay hidden in the shadows. So the case wasn't closed, the murderers weren't all arrested yet, but the hunt being already opened, it was just a matter of time before the culprits were put away.

They even risked the capital punishment given the macabre discoveries made once the house was entirely searched. Mutilated bodies, most of them at least months old, revealed they were not at their first victim and have been doing atrocities for way too long.

Jessica was the only living person in the chalet, and even though she had been through Hell and back, at least her physical injuries will heal completely.

And that was the most important right now.

_______________________

 

"I just have a broken arm, I am not _dying_...", he sighed once more, now in their flat, even if he knew it was no use to protest.

"Not dying or not, I'm not letting you two on your own tonight.", Jim categorically answered. "You could need something Edward, _anything_ ; or just be in pain in the next hours, and what exactly are you going to do if you need to go to the hospital in the middle of the night ? You can't _drive_ in your current state."

He muttered something barely audible, then _pouted_ , because being a genius did not mean he thought of a better argument to object. That made the others smile.

"And anyway.", Jim took back to prove there was no need to argue. "I would have come by your place tomorrow morning to pick you up, Steph, for school. So..."

"What ?!", she yelled. "I'm _not_ going to school tomorrow ! No way, I'm not leaving Eddie alone ! What if..."

"See that, Genius ?", Bullock laughed. "You're so clumsy, now you need the protection of a eight years old as a bodyguard."

Ed honestly didn't have the energy to fight for too long with Harvey right now, but no need for that because Stephanie, vexed by the mocking way he referred to her, argued herself with him to defend her bruised pride.

And as always when it happened, Harvey found himself at a loss of arguments way faster than when he was quarreling with Ed. It was a very funny thing to watch.

At the end, Renee helped Stephanie pack a bag to be autonomous a few days, Jim did the same in Edward's room, that is to say Ed started doing it on his own and refused the older redhead helped until he had to (reluctantly) admit it will be easier with a bit of help. During that time, Bullock decided to be useful in his own way, so he opened a box of cookies, sat on the couch and turned the TV on, waiting for the others to be ready.

"Ed... Where is Jason ?", Jim asked calmly as his partner complained that his shirts weren't going to stay perfectly bent inside his bag.

The light green gaze he met clouded with a strange sadness.

"He... left.", he prudently answered. "He had the right to do so, of course... It's not like he owed us anything... But still..."

Edward shook his head, clearly showing he would like the conversation better if it was _over_.

"I'm tired.", he said, and both his voice and facial expression revealed just how _exhausted_ he was in fact. "I spent all night up doing researches, links and watching video footages to solve Jessica Moore's case. Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course not.", Jim assured, knowing indeed more than anyone how involved Edward was when investigating and just how much he wanted to solve the cases.

"We had a... an _argument_ with Stephanie yesterday evening.", he told him as well, after a short hesitation. "After Jason left a _note_ to say he is not coming back."

"He did _what_ ?!"

The sadness was back in his eyes.

"You heard me. Not that this is over yet, but..."

Then he just sighed again.

"Right now I'm tired.", he repeated, trying to brush aside any other feeling. "I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Fine.", James nodded, and even though he wanted to learn what happened, he didn't ask again during the evening.

Evening which ended rather soon after Renee and Harvey wished them good night and left, and Jim brought Edward and Stephanie to his house. It was night already, so even if Steph was anything but tired with the emotions they had, she didn't complain when they told her it was late and time for her to sleep.

Barbara asked for the tale of what happened, and once she knew enough and was relieved things ended well for them and the teenager they rescued, the two girls went to bed in her bedroom.

"If you need anything during the night, you _ask_.", Jim told him seriously just before Edward entered Junior's bedroom (his son was rarely here so it mostly remained unused, but he still had his room for every time he came to Gotham).

"I will..."

"Edward, really. If there's _anything_ , you _wake me up_. Promise ?"

He knew the young man still wasn't comfortable with the notion of 'asking for help', whatever the situation, so he needed to make sure he won't lie in bed hurt just because he thought it was inappropriate to 'bother' anyone.

"It's your call.", the policeman insisted. "If I have a doubt, I'm going to stay awake all night ; but if you assure me that you'll ask if you need anything, then I can go to sleep. And I would rather have the second option. So what do you say ?"

It made the younger one smile a little.

"Okay, Jim, _promise_. But anyway I don't think I'll need..."

"Stay at 'promise', please. I really want to rest."

They shared a smile, and he nodded gently.

"Alright then, you won. Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Ed."

Time to take a well-deserved break of a few hours.

____________________

 

Such a wonderful idea. No, really. The _best idea in the world_.

Jason cursed under his breath.

Oh, that was a nice thought, to leave the Narrows, start a life on his own, become independent and succeed at doing... something.

In a way, it was Edward and Stephanie's fault. And he tried to erase the pang of guilt he felt upon thinking something so unfair. But staying with them _did_ make him feel more confident, made him think he could _do it_ , whilst he never believed that before.

He had a strong temper, always had, and was aware of it. He _could_ live alone, in theory, as long as he found a job, even a very crappy one, and a place to stay. He had the mental and the endurance for it.

He just lacked of... well, _everything else_.

He sighed, sitting on the roof of a building, a stolen piece of bread he was slowly eating in his hands and his backpack beside him, on his left.

The weather was cold, of course it was. But he owned a warm coat now, so he felt like he could stay outside all winter. Good thing because... that was probably what was going to happen, since it wasn't even February yet and the temperatures will stay low for at least a whole month again, maybe more.

He snuggled more tightly in his red coat. Well, 'the red coat _someone else bought for him_ and he litterally _stole_ , along with a few other things, when he ran away two days ago' was a more appropriate way to call it.

"That's right, Jay...", he murmured to himself in the cold night. "You _are_ the best at having the worst ideas ever... And to _listen_ to them, as if thinking them wasn't bad enough..."

He shook his head, desperate about... himself.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is the best dad out there.

"I'm so mad at you right now.", Stephanie said as if the reason was evident and it was the only logical and adequate reaction for the situation.

Jim smiled under his mustache, and replied :

"You shouldn't be. Edward needs to rest, so the best way for him to spend his Friday is to stay in a quiet place without anyone around, at least for a few hours."

"I wasn't planning on bothering him.", she argued, still not convinced. "... What if he needs something ?", she asked, evidently worried. "Or if he hurts himself, he could..."

"I know he isn't always the most... skillful, but..."

"You can even say he's a disaster walking ! Last week, he managed to accidentally cut himself with a _spoon_."

"That... suits him.", Jim commented, having witnessed more than once how clumsy Eddie indeed was sometimes.

What matched strangely with the fact he was also a very meticulous, organized person, who could focus on something and perform extremely precise interventions, like when he improvised himself doctor, was working on prototypes, searching for clues somewhere or even... cooking. As for the fact that he couldn't stand to see something messy or unclean, it was closer to the obsessive-compulsive disorder than anything else.

"But he is not a child, Stephanie. Even if he often acts or looks like one.", he conceded, and it was her turn to smile.

Then he took back, using his well-known skills in order to reassure her :

"If he needs anything, he calls me and I'll be there in a matter of minutes. Anyhow I'll be home to bring lunch and stay with him during noon break. So no need to worry."

He ended his sentence with a warm smile, and the little girl had to acknowledge that indeed, nothing wrong was supposed to happen. Yet...

"But it's gonna be a _long_ day then.", she whined. "I would have preferred to stay with him today..."

"I know.", he calmly comforted her. "But it's not like he required assistance or anything of this kind, and anyway he will probably spend most of the time napping. It's not necessary for you to miss a school day just to watch your brother _sleep_."

"... You do realize that said that way, it sounded a bit creepy ? And... very weird."

"... True. Let's forget about that, shall we ? You... get what I meant."

He sighed at his, indeed, poor choice of words which made him sound like some weirdo, and they laughed. Then Stephanie agreed to exit the car and to go to school. Kara waved at her from the schoolyard as soon as she spotted her passing the gate.

Once he was sure she was safely inside the school, Jim turned the engine back on and headed for the GCPD H.Q.

___________________

 

"You should have woken me up."

Jim shook his head at the frustrated reproach.

"And what for, Edward ?", he patiently asked, counting on the young man's sense of logic to overcome his childish behaviours.

Sometimes, it worked.

"Barbara's classes start later on Friday morning, so she went on her own to high school like she does most of the times now, and I drove Stephanie before going to work. There was no need for you to be up with us before we left, and if you didn't hear Babs leaving two hours later either, it means you _really_ needed, and _deserved_ to sleep. I wasn't going to wake you up just so you could see us leave the house."

"But I..."

"I didn't forget to make Steph breakfast, and I didn't let her... in the middle of the road somewhere or at the center of the city, or anywhere else but at her _school_. She protested a bit about having to go, but nothing especially surprising there. Reassured ?"

"I wasn't doubting you ushered her to school."

"So what's wrong ?"

"... Nothing I guess..."

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds, as if he couldn't believe he was giving up on arguing so easily, but must have decided against it in the end because he simply smiled and said :

"Thanks for the hand."

"My pleasure."

It was pointless to remind him _once more_ he had no reason to thank him, Renee or Harvey whenever they helped in _any_ manner. And he knew himself it was unnecessary, but he couldn't help... thanking them, every time, even after three years and a half of practically living together with the three adults.

It was one of the very few things Bullock never teased him about. Because even if their Donut-man was a calamity who didn't understand the meaning of 'taboo', or 'too young to hear about some subjects', he was a _cop_ as well. So he had more than one occasion to learn on the job and by now he knew, like the others, how hard it was for victims of abuse to trust someone, and even harder to believe people who cared truly loved them and won't let them down when they needed help. And even if, since quite a long time now, Edward's reactions weren't because he questioned that anymore, old habits die hard.

"You aren't asking about Jason ?", Ed inquired somewhere in the conversation as they were finishing their lunch.

Being right hander, it was a bit harder to eat... or to do anything really, with only his left hand. So he was grateful Jim had that in mind and bought pastas. No need to ask for help to cut something in his plate with this meal, and it was a good thing because he won't bear even the thought of this.

"I'm trying to determine if it's appropriate right now.", the policeman answered cautiously. "You may prefer..."

"I put a tracer in his coat, backpack and there's one in every duplicate keys of my flat. Curiously, he kept the one we gave him. So at least I know where he is."

Jim blinked once.

"You did... what ?"

"Oh, don't get jealous.", he joked, a smug grin forming on his lips. "I told you there's a tracer in _all_ my flat's duplicate keys, so yours has one too."

"... You are keeping _track_ on us ?"

"Sure.", he responded, shrugging his shoulders as if he wasn't seeing anything wrong about it. "I put a tracer in a few objects, I won't tell you which ones, and they all have a signal I can follow with an indepedent program. I'm perfecting it, the latest version is the gadget in Jason's coat and its signal is stronger than the previous ones's."

"Hu... And... does everyone..."

"Not all of the gadgets are autonomous for as long as I wished, and there's always the risk you hit them unintentionally or they reveal a flaw somewhere. So if you want an average calculation, let's say that, beside the key one, I currently have six tracers on you, five on Renee, Babs and Bullock and eight on Stephanie. But since I'm working on a new generation of these, I'll have to replace the old ones, some of them are already critically out-of-date."

And he was so pleased to tell him all of this.

Jim made an effort not to sigh openly. Then decided that scolding Ed for tracking his friends without asking for permission first was meaningless, the genius sincerely wasn't seeing it as a problem. He wasn't smiling with pride right now because he felt proud he managed to use his gadgets without them noticing, but just because he was successfully using his skills to improve one of his various computer programs and prototypes.

He just... won't understand, if James told him it was wrong.

So he didn't, and asked instead :

"But... why are you going this ? Hiding tracers in... our key rings or clothes ?"

"So that I'll know if you're kidnapped, of course.", he answered truthfully. "It is why it's better to have one in a coat, or a shoe for example. It's unlikely that a kidnapper take his victim's shoes off, but the key ring ? It can be lost or stolen."

"... Is there a tracer in my shoes right now ?..."

Ed smiled a bit.

"Nope."

Then he winked and added :

"Not in this pair."

"... Al... right ?"

Even if he was a bit surprised he never noticed any of the said gadgets, and wasn't particularly approving of this new side of Edward's already quite exaggerated paranoia, he won't ask him to remove them or shut down his program.

After all... this is Gotham.

If anything happened to Barbara, he could never forgive himself. So to know there was a way for them to immediately know where she was if she got in trouble _was_ reassuring indeed.

In fact, he felt oddly relieved to know all his little family was being kept track of.

Just in case.

"Is that why you fought with Steph ?", he understood not long after. "Because of the tracers ?"

"Not... really."

He hesitated less than a second before telling Jim the truth.

"In fact it was because... I showed her the program with Jason's location. However, then I... refused to go get him."

The older redhead frowned slightly. This was weird indeed.

"Why is that so ?", he asked, curious.

"I... I wanted to at first.", he said, and Jim detected the dim shaking in his voice.

He failed to perceive where it came from, or what was saddening him suddenly, but for sure something happened. Something...

"We were going to, but then I... I thought of something and..."

He closed his eyes a few seconds, and didn't pursue.

He _wanted_ to talk about it, Jim had no doubt, even if just to ask for an advise, but now it was clear he wasn't at ease anymore and the words won't come out.

So he didn't insist. And he stayed friendly, not pitying, when Ed asked with a broken little voice :

"Can I... Can I have a hug, please ?"

"Of course."

It wasn't the first time they were doing this.

They were sitting on the couch, and as always when it happened, Jim let him iniciate the movement, not rushing anything and letting him all the time he needed to decide if he wanted to move closer or not.

That's what he did, slowly shifting closer until he was... cuddling, like a small child would, his ginger head resting on his partner's shoulder.

"Is this okay ?", Jim asked quietly.

"Yes. Just... Don't squeeze.", Ed nodded weakly, the shaking in his voice stronger.

"I won't."

He wrapped his arms around him, slowly, then because he didn't meet any negative reaction, started stroking his back smoothly, with a circular motion. It was the kind of hugs he gave to Barbara and Junior when they were little and wanted comfort after they fell and scratched badly their knees and hands while running outside or after bumping somewhere, like only toddlers managed to do.

Even if Jim was Edward's partner at work and his friend in the everyday life, sometimes the father in him couldn't see the young genius as anything else than a _child_ who needed someone to take care of him. Who just needed a parent who cared, and with whom he could feel free to just... let go, allowing himself to show weakness and be comforted.

"It's okay, Eddie. It's okay... You're fine... Everyone's fine...", he whispered softly when he felt the shaking increasing against him.

He acted as if he wasn't aware of the way Ed was now gripping his shirt with his left hand as if he thought he was suddenly going to stand up and to... throw him away.

He acted as if he didn't hear the sniffing coming from his shoulder and as if he didn't know Edward was crying.

"You're safe...", he just reminded him, keep stroking his back gently, careful not to put too much pressure in the motion, and this time mindful as well of his broken arm and the new cuts on his body. "Shhh... It's alright... It's over... It's over, Eddie..."

It wasn't the first time he witnessed a breakdown from the kid and was there to comfort him, but he usually identified what caused it.

This one though...

Without stopping shushing him, Jim thought of what happened. No doubt that the case implying maniacs kidnapping and torturing people was a heavy part of it. And he had been shaken the night before by Jason's abrupt departure and the dispute it provoked between Stephanie and him.

But if he kept tracks on all of them and was even improving his programs doing so, why had it been a problem to head for Jason's location after he saw where he was ? It didn't make sense unless...

Oh. Of course.

And Jim's heart broke a little as he understood.

"It's over... No one will hurt you now... I promise... Never again..."

He wanted to pull him closer, to show him he was there and won't ever let him down. But he didn't, it wasn't how it worked with Edward, so he just kept the movements the way they were.

Jason was a ten years old boy who _left_ and clearly expressed the desire not to be followed, even if his attitude was in Jim's opinion more of a spoiled child's caprice than anything else, and he needed to tell him a word about that.

It was what Stephanie thought immediately, probably how Edward felt as well at first.

But then they started to _go after him_.

So in Edward's head, to go after a younger boy who _ran away from him_. Just like he did himself as a seventeen years old, even if it had been under very different circumstances, from this man he lived with and who broke his heart, his trust and damaged a part of his mental health.

Jim felt the rage burning inside him just as brightly as the sadness. He knew that what happened with his lover was part of the past and he had time to build a new life by now, a far better one, with people he loved and who genuinely cared for him. But he had also no doubt about the fact Jason's departure had triggered something in his mind, between his memories and deeper fears, and now mixed with the physical pain of his recent injuries, led to the present reaction.

He probably had nightmares last night as well...

The older man kept hugging him, not letting any of his emotions, anger, sadness or pity showing. It could be wrongly interpreted, and the kid had been through enough for today.

Jim tenderly held this boy he considered more as an adopted son than just a friend all the time his episode lasted. When Edward came back to reality and started moving again, then pulled away, he immediately removed his arms, and the young man moved aside to curl up on the couch next to him.

Without a word, Jim stood up and went to the kitchen to make him a hot chocolate. It was the boy's remedy for everything, breakdown included. Episodes like this one only happened a few times during the last three years and a half, but Jim knew what to do since a while, so he let him have his privacy after he pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you.", Edward said softly, the first words he spoke, later, once his mug of hot drink was half emptied and he leaned, perfectly calm, against the couch.

"You're welcome.", he simply answered, his tone warm and loving.

Eddie smiled a little, then went back to his chocolate, forgetting the rest of the world.

He looked so young, so... sweet, right now, Jim couldn't help but feel once again the need to protect him rising, the need to _be there for him_ , no matter what, to keep him safe from everything and everyone.

None of them said anything about what happened, James had to go back to the GCPD, but made sure Edward was fine before even thinking of leaving the house, job waiting for him or not.

When he came back with Stephanie a couple of hours later, Ed looked as peaceful and relaxed as if he spent a normal day just working or taking care of his stuff.

________________

 

"So this is why you stopped the car and we went back home ? Because you thought of something that had absolutely no link with the situation, and you compared yourself to your ex as if he chased after you when you left and it freaked you out ?"

The two of them were in Junior's bedroom later in the evening, and he just told her the truth, like Jim recommended him to do. She had not asked for it though, just wanted to make sure he was okay and not wanting to stress him more than he already was. At least not until he had his time to recover first. But he assured it was fine, and had been the one who decided to explain.

"... Yes. That's a... good way to summarize it.", he sighed.

Steph raised an incredulous eyebrow. He hadn't told her more about his previous life than to the others, so like them she just knew the different periods and who he lived with during each. Although he always avoided to give the names or any precise memory.

"Eddie.", she said firmly. "It's _not_ the same. Like... not _at all_ the same."

"I know.", he wanly answered. "I mean... my brain knows.", he clarified. "But from time to time, I still have these... unpleasant telescopings of events, mixing reality, a few of my memories and... my ex's voice.", he completed, and Steph saw the pain flashing in his light green eyes. "Last time was months ago, but... sometimes I still... I hear him talk to me in my head. And... I mean, I _know_ it's not real. I know it's just... me. But it still is..."

He held back a sob, and Stephanie moved closer, hugging him on his left side to spare his arm in plaster.

"I hate him.", she said, but trying to control the anger in her tone. "I hate you ex. And your dad. And your mom. And everyone who hurt or left you. I _hate_ them !"

"... Don't.", he said very softly, looking at her fondly. "It's not... It's not your battle. It's not even _mine_ either, these people are just... ghosts of the past I want to leave behind."

"But they aren't letting you.", she argued, concerned. "Not if you still hear your ex _blaming you_ over something you haven't done and if you have nightmares about them !"

He looked away at this last comment. They may occured less and less every passing month, every once in a while he still woke up sweating, crying and sometimes _screaming_ over a confusing mess of memories and nightmarish visions. Stephanie woke him up every time she heard him, and stayed by his side comforting him, as if he was the child and she was the adult of their family.

"You know what ?", Steph asked later, still hugging him while he stroked her hair.

"I probably _know_ indeed, I know more than anyone after all. But feel free to give me a clue."

They shared a look, happy like the boastful and proud to be, smart kids they were.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Jason when we find him.", she said with her mischievous smile, and he chuckled.

"Well then we probably are in one of those moments when I'm supposed to play the responsible parent and say something along the lines of 'this is wrong, don't think like that'. So here, I played responsible. Now you can give your partner in crime whatever speech he certainly deserves."

"That was convincing and mature, congratulations.", she giggled.

"I thought so.", he replied very seriously.

"Noted."

They shared a grave nod, their faces still, as some kind of parody of a dramatic expression. And as always when they played this little act they enjoyed way too much, they managed to stay serious a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Jason back... even if he was gone for only a few days.

"Hey jerk ! Going somewhere ?!"

What other way was she suppposed to call him ? Jason turned around and met her eyes, just as frozen as if he saw a ghost.

Except that... if he did saw a ghost, he'd probably try to attack it instead of just staring at it.

"Why so surprised ?", Stephanie taunted, arms crossed on her chest and chin in the air. "Weren't you expecting us to chase after you ?"

"Well no...", he heard himself answering, but his voice didn't feel like his own, it sounded wrong, pathetic and... a bit weak. "I wasn't. I thought you'd..."

Then he just shook his head, already at a loss. What could he say anyway ? And... it wasn't like they actually had been _looking for him_ or anything. It was a big town, but it wasn't that surprising to meet someone you knew in the streets. He would have preferred not, but...

"We were worried, Jason.", Edward emphazied. "You scared us, disappearing like that."

He looked strangely tired. In pain maybe ? And the right sleeve of his green coat hung miserably on his side, he apparently hadn't slipped his arm in it. Well that was new...

But what made Jason's guts twist unpleasantly with something like... guilt, was the evident _concern_ written all over his features.

He decided that he hated being looked at like this, and that what he hated even more was the feeling it provoked in him. He wasn't _supposed_ to feel guilty. Not ever, not towards anyone, no matter what he had done.

" _Fuck off_.", he spat so, his tone full of a truly _unjustified_ bitterness, he was aware of it. "Just leave me alone, ya freaks."

He was awful, insufferable, and he had been the one to leave on his own, he _knew it_. So how else was he supposed to act to get rid of them ? And why were they even talking to him to begin with ?! They should only...

"No _way !_ ", Stephanie exploded, a sparkle of rage shinning in her blue eyes. "You _are not_ talking to us like that ! You have _no right_ to do so !"

"And what'cha gonna do, Blondie ?", he sneered, trying his best to sound as unfriendly as he could. "Give me a spanking ?"

"This is something you certainly deserve, yes.", a third voice intervened, and Gordon walked by to come closer.

The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"You all are only moving in group, aren't you ?", he commented, scornful.

"This is not my business. You three have to deal with this together.", Jim explained simply. "I just gave them the ride. But it's true I'll appreciate if you were at least _pretending_ to be polite. And just so you know... : don't you _dare_ hurt my kids like that again."

Jason frowned slightly.

He never saw the policeman angry before. It was... weird. It was almost as if... someone suddenly cast a spell on a toddler's teddy bear to make it evil.

But he didn't smile at the thought, and just glared at them.

"I didn't _hurt_ anyone.", he growled. "Hurt is when you take a knife and you _stab_ , or when you beat someone senseless and let him bleed tah death alone in an alley. Did I do that ?! I don't _think so !_ And as ya said anyway, that's none of yar goddamn _business !_ "

"It's okay, Jim.", Ed said calmly when he saw his friend was getting furious. "I take it from here."

Then he adressed back to Jason :

"How about we go talk about this in a quieter place, it will be better than in the middle of the street, right ?"

"I have nothing to talk about, with none of you.", he answered, and it was audible in his voice that the rage he felt inside wasn't leaving. "Now if you run after me or anything, I'm gonna scream for help and say you're trying to _murder me !_ "

"Not that anyone would care if you died.", Steph replied, using the same tone.

He clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to _hit_ them now, all of them. But before he got the chance to add anything else, Edward took back with a complete neutral expression :

"I hide tracers in the things you are wearing and currently keeping with you. So if you leave now, I can still keep track on you and have your location on my programs at any time. However if you want me to remove them, I'm afraid we'll have to agree on a few terms."

He looked at him with disbelief, half believing this new oddity and half taken aback by what he just said.

"You... you're _tracking_ me ?"

It was so cliché and bizarre, he couldn't even get mad at... this.

"Yes. Want a better motivation ? I'll pay you lunch and give you something for your eye. You get in trouble again ?"

"... It was just a street fight."

Damnit, here he was again, telling them his life story. But well, he _did_ have a swollen eye, the left one, and the skin around it was already turning a strong shade of purple. But this and a couple of unimportant bruises were the only memories from his adventures of yesterday evening, the damages stopped there.

"So, what do you say ?", Ed asked, smiling a little already.

"You jerk ?", Stephanie ended, grinning.

And seeing them like this made him question something inside him. What was wrong with him ? How could he have _missed_ them so much ?...

"What I say is that I hate you guys."

So why was he smiling like an idiot ?

"And I want a burger."

__________________

 

"What happened to your arm ?", he asked once the three of them were sitting at a table, warm food in front of them, in a low crowded establishment.

After Edward assured everything was fine, Jim left them together, and they headed for somewhere heated. It was way too cold today to just stay outside to take a break or going to a park to talk. Nonetheless, Jason declined the offer to go home with them right away. So here they were, in a relatively sympathetic fast food restaurant.

"An accident during the job.", Ed responded with a tiny sigh.

"You get shot ?"

He tried not to sound too concerned, but it wasn't really a success. He had been frowning even more when they sat and Ed removed his coat, only to reveal that his arm was obviously bent under his green sweater, at the typical angle of when you're wearing a few days old plaster on a recently broken limb.

"No.", he answered. "To get to the point, I... fell down a hole."

Jason raised an eyebrow, and Stephanie giggled at his confused expression.

"Jim and him played heroes and saved a girl, but of course Eddie _had_ to hurt himself in the process. He couldn't just walk straight, no... He _had_ to be the one who fell in the trap.", she mocked gently, and Ginger sighed again.

Jason felt the smile on his lips, but didn't suppress it. He had the right to smile, after all.

"Was she pretty ?", he rather chose to ask, and Ed just stared in return, not getting what he was talking about.

"I beg you pardon ?", he inquired so, trying to understand.

"The girl.", Jason clarified with a cocky grin. "You saved her and got a broken arm for her. I hope you at least asked her out after that ! The least she can do to thank you is to go on a date with you ! That is, if she was _pretty_."

Edward blinked once, as if he was waiting for him to keep talking or to say something like 'don't worry, it was just a very bad joke'. Jason felt it in his gaze, but since the younger one didn't add anything, he spoke, a strange shadow clouding his face and obscuring his voice :

"... This is not funny, Jason. This is... very disrespectful, and hurtful. To both her and me."

He went on, on a colder tone than what the dark-haired boy thought him capable of :

"Saving someone, it doesn't matter if it's because it's your job or because you could intervene in a given situation at the right moment, does not mean the said someone owes you anything. Just... imagine if a policeman rescued people and asked _favours_ from them in return ?!"

"That's not what I..."

"That's exactly what you said. You may don't say it having this in mind, but it is just as... revolting as if you asked me if I took advantage, of any nature, of someone after I found them _safe_ and investigated to send their abuser to jail. Like I could... ask them for an extra payment after I did my job."

Something like disgust flashed one second in his eyes, and Jason felt horribly bad. He wasn't saying this to be nasty... Well, not _completely_ , not this kind of nasty anyhow. But now he realized just how inappropriate his speaking was.

"... Sorry, Ed.", he said so, actually meaning it. "I wasn't implying you took advantage of anything, I wasn't even thinking about that. I was just..."

"Talking like a fool with no manners ?", Stephanie completed, obviously daring him to say otherwise. "No need to outline it, we already knew."

"... Well yes.", he confirmed. "I _am_ a fool with no manners."

He never did self-mockery out lout in front of anyone before, but somehow these two deserved it. And... it was the truth, so better acknowledge it.

"But... I mean it. I wasn't trying to disrespect you or this girl. I should have thought of what I said before trying to be provocative. Even if I wasn't thinking about... this. I just wanted to make fun of you because you're a nerdy bachelor and I'm convinced you're _incapable_ of talking to a woman and ask her on a date, not even if you saved her life first."

At least they were all smiling now. Good point.

"Apologizes accepted.", he assured, smiling nicely, and Jason felt better.

Then Steph chuckled, and couldn't help correcting, a smug grin on her lips :

"Anyway it's not like you would ask a _girl_ out, right Eddie ?"

"I... This still isn't an appropriate subject for children your age. For none of you.", he concluded, clearly embarrassed, and the two kids laughed seeing the sudden blush on his cheeks.

Edward found refuge behind his soda, visibly praying to avoid any other question on the subject. They would probably have let go if Jason didn't abruptly get the implication of what she just said.

"Wait !", he exclaimed then, maybe a bit too aggressively. "What does that mean, you won't ask a 'girl' out ?! I thought it was just because you're a novice in the area but why..."

"Seriously ?", Steph commented with an incredulous glance. "You lived with us for a whole _month_ , and you're getting just _now_ that Eddie is gay ?! You're such a terrible observer..."

Jason just frowned in return, and Edward shook his head.

"Steph.", he said, midly desperate midly amused, as it seemed. "What have I told you about being in advance on your age and talking about subjects children usually don't know or aren't thinking about yet ?"

"I'm thinking about girls already !", Jason defended himself, not wanting to be seen as the kiddo who never thought about flirting and... being kinda successful at it.

"Me too.", Steph added, smiling. "Though strangely, I'm wondering the same about both boys _and_ girls when I think of when I'll be dating..."

"Which won't happen before at the very minimum the next fifteen years, so better not think about it too much.", Ed cut, categorical, and the younger ones giggled.

Yeah... No doubt it _will_ be worth it to be around when Stephanie will start dating... Even if just to see how Edward will deal with that.

Jason smiled brightly.

Damn, now he was projecting himself into the future of when they'll both be teenagers. If it kept going that way, he'll ask them to adopt him at the end of the day.

"Maybe in fifteen years, _you_ will finally be with someone, then.", he decided to tease him again.

"... I'm _twenty-one_.", Eddie protested. "Most people my age are _students_ still living at their _parents's_. So stop mocking me like I was a... forty years-old virgin or something..."

The offended little expression he wore now was just so funny, they couldn't help laughing again at his expense.

"Will you two _stop_..."

But he was amused as well.

"You're not a virgin, then ?", Jason pushed forward, but this time Ed firmly shook his head.

"I'm not answering this question before you two are teenagers."

They would probably have let aside the subject from here if Jason had managed to get rid of the questions he still had about Ed being gay. He knew what homosexuality meant, but never actually... gave it a thought. He assumed the men and women of this orientation will be... different, even if he didn't know how, and that he'll never be friend with one.

Not that he ever thought he could be friend with _anyone_ to begin with, regardless of their sexuality or anything else really.

So well, he was just a bit... surprised, maybe. But after all, he was a _ten_ years old. So it was normal in the end he hadn't thought of this before...

"But when did you realize you were... are, gay ?", he couldn't help asking so.

"... I always knew.", Ed answered quietly. "Or... always suspected, at least. _But_ ; this is a conversation we'll pursue in a few years, okay ?"

The kids nodded with a smile, then responded at the same time, grinning :

" 'Kay, Eddie."

The conversation went on. Jason was expecting them to ask why he left, to ask him to justify himself and honestly he had no idea how he could. But they didn't mention it, not once. In fact, except Steph who apparently decided to call him 'jerk' as a new affectionate nickname from now, it was just like everything was back to normal.

And it was when thinking this did Jason realize just how stupid and well, _hurtful_ he had been. If 'normal' to him was spending time with Stephanie and Edward, why on Earth had he tried to ruin this new life it was already a miracle he was part of ?!

Maybe he needed that to fully understand it, who knows ?

But what he was at least sure of now was that he won't, he just _won't_ , let them down again.

Not ever.

_________________

 

"How could you want me back here ? In your _home_ ?!"

"This is your home too.", Stephanie said gently.

Then added, with a scornful smile :

"Even if you're a cretin."

"Language, Steph."

"'Cretin' isn't a bad word. It's just... a word."

"Well she's right.", Jason backed up, and the two of them shared a smile.

"... Great.", Ed sighed, seeing the kids were back at both fighting friendly and being partners. "I do _love_ to see the two of you agreeing on something against me. It's always very... enjoyable and refreshing."

"Ya're welcome, Ginger."

They shared a homemade handshake laughing, and Edward smiled.

Things were back to normal indeed.

___________

 

"You keep track on all your friends, then..."

"I do."

"There's _really_ something wrong with you, Ginger..."

But just when he saw the hurt flashing in his eldest's gaze, he added with a smug grin :

"That must be partly the reason why we love you so much."

"That's right !", Stephanie proudly expressed, and they laughed.

___________

 

"So... Edward doesn't seem to have a grudge against me. He... said it was alright, and he forgave me for leaving and... stealing from you guys after you welcomed me so nicely. I know I acted like a jerk, I didn't even _want_ to throw it all away, I just... I don't know, but I suppose I needed to be faced with the fact that I had... nowhere to go and nothing to do on my own, to realize just how cool it was to live with you and your bro. But... I need to know if you're still mad at me."

"Of course I'm still mad at you.", Steph answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I understand...", he said, feeling bad again. "And... do you know for how long you're going to stay angry ?"

Something like hope was audible in his tone, and it was evident he really wished she won't be upset for too long.

Stephanie wasn't going to admit it to him, it would be too easy, but she was actually relieved he agreed to stay with them in the end. And that he enjoyed it so much.

He may wasn't there for long, she had grown used to have him around and she knew she'll miss him if he decided he was better out without them.

But for now, all he needed to know was that :

"I think... I'm going to be angry at you for... at least all the time it will take for Ed's arm to heal.", she finished, grinning when she saw the surprise on his face.

"... He didn't break his arm because of _me_."

"No, but he broke it the following day of your departure. So it's just like it was your fault."

"... But... it's not ! That's unfair !"

"What's unfair is that you were supposed to be my best friend yet you left one day, leaving us just a _note_. Remember ?!"

She ended her sentence crossing her arms on her chest, and he nodded pitifully.

"Indeed, I can't say anything against that..."

Then he added, smiling a little :

"You know, I broke my right arm too, when I was six. I don't remember wearing a plaster for too long, so... it's okay, I agree."

"How did you break your arm ?", she asked, curious.

"I jumped from a roof to another after I stole money from a gang in a quarter not far from the Narrows, but I slid before I could take the right impulse. I managed to grab the opposite roof, but the tiles broke under my hands and I fell on a trash container. Closed, so I wasn't reaking like an old dead fish afterwards, but I fell on my arm and it put too much pressure on it."

He felt kinda proud upon seeing Steph's impressed eyes.

"You were stealing money and jumping from a roof to another at six ?!"

"Not only at six.", he answered smugly. "I've been doing so since forever, and I'm still doing it."

"That sounds so cool ! I want to know more about your adventures on the rooftops !"

He smiled, a warm feeling blooming in his heart.

"You really... want to know more about... me ?"

"If I said so !", she chuckled happily. "Not because you're a jerk means you don't have cool things to tell !"

He smiled widely.

"This is certainly the nicest thing anyone ever told me !"

They laughed. Then she asked him question after question to which he surprised himself by answering with so much enthusiasm.

It just felt so good, to be home.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the penultimate of this story.  
> Hope you'll enjoy, and thank you for reading !

"Why would you want me to go to school ?! It wasn't bothering you before !"

"It does now.", Ed firmly replied.

"But why would... ?"

"Because.", he answered, just as categorical. "You said you won't ever go back to where you lived, and it means I'm _responsible_ of you from now. It wasn't that clear the last month, you never actually confirmed you wanted to _stay_ with us, and I wasn't going to rush you into taking this kind of decision. But if you're convinced now that you want to live with Steph and me, you will need an official status. What means identity papers, social security, potentially an adoption application and well, since you're _ten_ , going back to school."

"... I only heard 'bla bla bla official'."

Edward shook his head. Not that he was expecting it to be easy, but a part of him hoped Jason won't just _reject_ everything.

Apparently it was too much to ask...

"Jason.", he tried patiently. "I'm not asking you to take such an important decision on the spur of the moment if you're going to regret it afterwards. But just ask yourself : what are you going to do ? Even legally speaking, I can't just host a child at my place and drag him along to the GCPD everyday like that. I know things don't work the normal way here in Gotham, but the law is _supposed_ to apply the same everywhere in the state. And one of those laws says that school is compulsory till the age of sixteen."

"Is that so ?", he asked with disbelief.

"It is.", the redhead simply confirmed. "I'm not making that up, I can show you the said law if you want."

"Nah, I believe you..."

What didn't mean he agreed. Jason stretched his back, then crossed his fingers behind his neck.

"I'm bored.", he whined. "Why can't you have an interesting case to solve today ?! I want to go out and catch bad guys !"

Eddie smiled a little.

"Well it's not busy everyday... Sometimes there's just... nothing to do. On the other hand, the following day you can spend seventy-two hours awake working on a new case to make the links, look for clues and track the suspects. It's not regular, the investigations depend of what we have."

"If you say so...", the younger one nodded lazily.

They were at the GCPD, it was a relatively calm day. Edward had just been watching a few video footages and hacking the private mails and texts a called Aaron Rayner exchanged with a woman. When it had been obvious for him that indeed, Rayner had a mistress and was cheating on his wife, he just said the case was closed, and reminded that they were supposed to be _homicide detectives_. They had better things to do than provide an excuse for an unhappy couple to divorce.

Jim agreed, but since they had no other urgent case, he decided to go tell Mrs Rayner about her husband's infidelity himself. The couple had a nine years old son, Kyle, so he wanted to make sure the kid was okay at the same time. Maybe he'll find something interesting on the way.

Meanwhile, Ed and Jason were in the office, and it felt like the right time to talk about serious business.

"However.", the detective took back then. "If you were in school right now, you won't be 'bored'. And you might actually _learn_ something."

"I know everything already."

Then he completed, upon seeing Eddie raising a very sceptical eyebrow :

"Everything _useful_."

"Sure... I bet you know all the key dates about our country's History, what's the difference between sine and cosine, how to solve an equation, construct an algorithm, argue in a debate, write without spelling mistakes..."

Jason glared angrily at him.

" _Very funny_. Anyway it's not like you said anything I could _want_ to learn ! Who cares about America's history or... all the weird math things you mentioned. It's not like I actually needed to know all that !"

"But you do.", Eddie corrected gently. "You lived like a street kid for the past years, but it's no longer the case."

"I know but..."

"It's not like I was trying to punish you or anything.", he went on with this caring tone, and Jason knew he was right ; even if the prospect of being a normal ten years old again didn't sound that tempting to him. "But if you're decided to stay with us, I am be the adult in charge and there's no way I let you miss your chance at school just because you're not used to it anymore."

They stayed silent a moment after that, Jason thinking hard about all that. Giving him the time to think, Edward went back at programming on his laptop. They had a case about misappropriation of funds going on since last week, but it seemed to be a dead end.

They weren't counting on finding something, so Ed would have definitely let go as well if the said fraud wasn't occuring at _Wayne Enterprises_.

It was a real challenge to hack their security system and have access to their programs. So far he managed to connect himself to the video surveillance of the majority of the main building, and to intercept many communications. He was curious to see what else he could do. While staying cautious of course, because after all policeman or not he wasn't exactly supposed to hack a company's network, even if it was to solve a case.

All he had to do was not getting caught.

"... I stopped going to school when I was seven.", Jason admitted later, and Eddie looked up from the digits on his screen.

"What was the cause of this change ?", he asked casually. "That is if you want to tell, of course. Don't feel obligated to."

Jason smiled at the _delicacy_ he was showing once again. What happened to this guy, he wondered, to make him so prudent ? For that he never asked him to answer or justify something, even when he had more than the right to do, without taking so much precautions every time ?

It didn't feel natural. But it wasn't forced either, it was more as if... he learnt to act that way. Maybe he _had to_ at some point, and couldn't get rid of the habit afterward.

"Things changed at my house.", he revealed, still not comfortable about the subject, but somehow wanting him to know.

It was an odd, conflicted feeling.

"I... they changed when I was six and eight months old. After that I... tried to keep going to school, and keep the home life alive at best as I could, but it was... It became very hard. I finished the school year, but didn't start the next one. I hu... I needed a way to find money on my own, just to have enough to _eat_ to begin with. So it... it became more important than learning geography and how to properly conjugate verbs."

"Trust me, I understand.", came the nice response. "And I wasn't trying to blame you for doing the right thing. I fail to see what else you could have done in your situation."

He smiled, always so caring, and Jason found himself smiling a bit in return.

But somehow, he felt ashamed too. It wasn't the first time he felt that way, far from it, but it was new to be embarrassed about the fact he had to leave school just to try _surviving_. So what was it due to ? Not that it required a genius's intellect to figure out the answer...

Edward _was_ smart, like... really smart, it could be seen everyday basically everytime he was talking or doing something, even if Jason preferred to tease him about it rather than acknowledge it. And Stephanie was just as clever, in her way and at her level. The said level being _way higher_ than his own, it frustrated him a lot.

It was normal when you're a child to ask for a definition when the adults around you use a word you don't know.

But it was quite annoying to ask for the said word or for an explanation only to have a girl two years younger than him answering, sometimes even being the one to use expressions he wasn't familiar with or referring to things he never heard about !

So yes, right now... he felt slightly ashamed he looked like such a cavern boy compared to them.

Talking about bright intellect, this was the moment Bullock elected to open the office's door, naturally without knocking first.

Jason smiled more frankly. He may wasn't at Ed and Steph's level... not that they ever said anything about it ; it was just his personal judgment and self-depreciation. But at least he wasn't as appalling as _this_ dude.

"Hey there kiddos."

"Hi Harvey.", Ed sighed while Jay greeted him with more enthusiasm. "What do you want ? I thought Renee and you had a new lead on your Julian Day affair."

"We... had one.", the large man confirmed. "But I'm afraid it won't be as easy as we planned."

"It never is, isn't it ?", the ginger smiled lightly, and his friend approved with a grave nod.

"So I'm coming by to say hi."

"You mean...", Eddie corrected, his grin turning mischievous already. "Renee expressively asked you to go bother someone else, while she went to talk with Chloe Decker."

"Exactly !", the older one complained, apparently not getting the implication. "Here we are, there's a new super hot and skilled detective her age coming straight from Los Angeles who starts working at the GCPD, and suddenly she's dumping me with no warning ! I don't understand !"

"Yeah...", Jason laughed at his distress. "That's just so weird, how come anyone could choose to hang out with a hot lady instead of _you_... I really can't see why !"

"Hey ! Did you just imply I couldn't be a hot lady myself ?!"

Jason wasn't sure what was the funniest right now, between Harvey's reply and Edward's facepalm, but what he was sure of is that he was laughing so much it hurt his stomach.

Damn these idiots, they were too much fun...

"Ed wants me to go back to school.", he informed Bullock later, after he generously brought them coffee and hot chocolate, plus _donuts_ , to keep the tradition. "Ya think it's a good idea ?"

"See that, Nerd ?", he countered with a quite provocative glance. "Kids _do_ need advices from me in the end."

"... Congratulations.", was all the young genius answered while rolling his eyes.

But Harvey decided to play advisor rather than arguing :

"I think you should totally do that.", he said so, using an important tone. "You need to go to school to meet pretty girls, you know, and to start..."

"Bullock.", Ed warned sternly, to what the other one just waved a hand.

"Don't worry, I won't corrupt his mind. But high school !", he took back, fully turning to Jason. "With the all teenage drama, the hot cheerleaders, the sexy skirts girls are wearing in spring, the sport classes when you can spy on the girl's changing room, the parties you'll be invited to, where you'll drink, smoke and make out in public ! If you don't go to _school_ first, you won't appreciate all these beautiful things coming with adolescence."

"Alright Harvey, thanks for your input.", Edward said through gritted teeth. "Now _out_."

"But why ?! I'm giving the kid some motivation, am I not ? I bet all you told him about the advantages of studies were... physics and computer courses !"

"In fact I..."

"So forget about that, Jaybird.", he said gravely, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Jason tried to stop laughing to catch his breath.

"Y... Yeah ?", he asked, fearing what will come next.

And he wasn't disappointed :

"At school, there's two kind of people. The ones who have fun, and the geeks."

His ribs were going to die, he was certain.

"That seems a bit... cliché.", he managed to argue with a large smile.

"But it's the harsh truth. Eddie over there, he's a geek, so he has no idea what high school and college are supposed to be and were like for the popular kids."

"... Well I was _nine_ in high school and _thirteen_ when I finished college.", he pouted, and his offended expression was properly hilarious. "So no kidding I wasn't acting like a complete idiot full of hormones like you must have been !"

"And this, Jay.", Harvey said importantly, pointing a finger. "Is exactly what you need to become if you want to live the full teenage experience. But to do so, I'm afraid you'll have to survive school first."

"I must say... It _does_ sound kinda tempting in the end..."

What was even better was the shocked expression his answer provoked on Edward's face.

"Seriously ?!", Ginger vividly protested. "I was trying to convince you by showing you the laws and making you realize how easier your life would be if you gained the culture children your age are learning ; and here comes Harvey telling you how to be a bully, a fake rebel and an alcoholic when you'll be a teenager, and _this_ is what motives you to go back to school ?!"

"Pretty much, yes."

"I like this boy !", Bullock triumphantly claimed, and Jason laughed again.

Yeah... _Everything_ was going to be both fine and funny. School included.

_________________

 

"So we're like... really doing this ?", Jason asked, still not believing it completely.

Stephanie smiled.

"You have no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not..."

"Yes, we know.", Edward joked. " _Nothing_ scares you."

The three of them shared a complicit gaze. Three weeks passed since Jason was back with them, and they felt real for sure, but today it was... something else. It was like they were crossing an invisible line he still wasn't sure he could step past.

"So you guys are certain I can..."

"We are, dummy.", Steph chuckled. "Anyway it's not like you had much choice. Once I meet someone and he becomes my friend, he just can't get over me. Right, Eddie ?"

He nodded with a fond smile.

"Absolutely."

Seeing the look they shared, Jason felt that something was missing in his informations. And it was not like he had the right to ask or anything but...

"If you're going to stay, there's a few things we need to tell you.", Edward answered to his silent question. "It... didn't seem to be the right time until now, but..."

"You aren't going to leave again, aren't you ? "

"No !", he immediately responded to her. "I promise, I won't ! I... I mean, if you really want me around, I'd love nothing more than to stay with you."

Then he realized what he just said, and couldn't help adding :

"It sounded desperate, right ? Damn, I don't want be some kind of pathetic fool..."

"Actually, it was kinda sweet.", Steph said with a cocky smile. "I have such a powerful effect on you, isn't that right ?"

"That's not what I said !"

"Not entirely... But that's what you _thought !_ "

"What ?! No, there's nothing I..."

Edward watched them fighting a little, not finding the appropriate moment to intervene. Well, 'fighting' wasn't exactly the right term for this, because they were smiling widely and laughing between two 'arguments'.

When the couch's pillows started flying in the living-room, he decided he should probably do something.

Then on second thought, there was nothing dangerous around, no glass that could break as long as they stayed in the living-room.

So... why not. In fact, he would have liked to join too, but his arm required between four and five more weeks to heal. He was kinda used to the plaster now, but it still was awfully constraining sometimes. Jim came to pick them up every morning since they went back to their flat, so no problem to go to school and work, nevertheless it was frustrating not to be autonomous anymore.

And well... all the group listened him complain about his fracture more than enough times during the past three weeks and a half to desire nothing more but to see it finally _healed_. So they made it very clear : he had the formal prohibition to do _anything_ that could cause a wrong move and risked to extend the healing delays.

"What was it you wanted to say ?", Jason asked later, once Steph and him had finished to ruin the pillows on each other's head _once again_. "Some dark family secret ?"

Ed went to the kitchen to make them a lemonade in the meantime, figuring they'll be thirsty after their battle, and it had been welcomed.

"It's not exactly a secret.", Stephanie informed him, sipping her drink. "But... I just don't talk about it with my friends at school, and neither does Ed at work."

"That's because except for the wrecks forming your little group, he has no friends.", he mocked, to what Edward commented :

"And because 'he' is here, you could talk to him directly, I'm sure _he_ 'll appreciate."

They smiled, amused, before Ed went on :

"In the eyes of the law, I'm the adult responsible, the 'legal guardian' as it's called, in our family."

"I know that term.", Jay approved, even if he wasn't getting why he was telling him that. "Back at when I was going to school, I remember I had classmates who called their adults like that when they were asked if they lived with their parents. But..."

Then a thought he had at the beginning, when they first brought him to their flat, formed again in his mind.

"Does it have something to do with... your parents ?"

"It does."

Steph and Eddie shared a look. She had been the one to ask that they tell Jason, since he was decided to stay and was pratically adopted already, so Edward couldn't really refuse.

"We don't have the same parents. Or... any biological link.", Stephanie revealed quietly.

"We... we met a few years ago.", he completed. "A few months after I arrived in Gotham."

Strangely, it still was surprising. Because sure, at first sight, they were very different physically speaking. But as soon as you heard them talk, so even more once you spent time with them, no one could doubt they were siblings. They had this same cleverness, this same sharp humor and habit for sarcastic comments, the same smug smile, the same desire to be the best. Steph was simply more on the wild side, but it matched with her very energetic personnality.

"I thought so at first.", Jason found himself responding before they get to explain further. "But then I... Well let's just say that for persons who aren't blood related, you guys really are the _same_."

The truly happy expression his comment caused to appear on their faces was delightful. It made him feel kinda... proud.

"I bet this is a long a story.", he added, and they smiled.

Edward was the one to answer first :

"Unless you had other plans for tonight."

"Nah, I'll go for your lives. I really want to know."

"Time for a massive return to the past, then.", Stephanie winked, and they started telling him about how they met and everything that followed.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, 'Safe & Sound' I used as a title of this fanfiction is the name of the beautiful (yet heartbreaking, let's face it) song by Taylor Swift.

"The... the 'change' that happened in my life, the reason why I went from a kid living in the Narrows but who went to school and had a normal life, at least as normal as it can be around here, it's because... my... My mother died when I was nearly seven. And since that day, even if he tried to be strong at first, my father... let himself crumble. It's... just like he died the same day as her. And I have no siblings. That's... that's for my back story. Nothing more. Just... this."

It was the first time he told anyone.

It was also the first time he ever _had_ anyone to who he could tell these sort of things. Or to... speak to, in the first place.

He thought he'd be upset, or sad, or a bit of both upon talking about it. But in fact, he was just... relieved. He felt more light inside, as if some invisible burden had just been taken off of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Jason.", Edward said softly, but the younger one had no idea why.

"Don't be... 'sorry'.", he objected. "And anyway I... I feel good I told you guys. I'm... I'm really fine."

"Sometimes, it's good to know you can count on people to tell your secrets.", Stephanie said gently. "Thank you for trusting us with this one. And... From what we understood, your parents were good people. So of course, we feel sorry they're not here anymore."

She hugged him after that, and he found himself instantly hugging back.

But he wasn't in need of comfort ; no, he felt good, he felt light, he was...

Only when he felt the wetness on his cheeks Edward wiped delicately with a tissue did he understand he was crying.

It had been a while since he last cried.

And it had been _years_ since he last cried in front of other people, plus the said people had never been anyone else than his _parents_ when he was a young child.

What he realized at this moment, having the now two most important persons in his life holding him, is that a part of him was dead with his mother and father.

A part of him died that day what fucked up his life, and even if he always unconsciously knew it, he never actually acknowledged it before today. A part of him ran cold, frigid even, and since then nothing grew again on those ashes of ice.

And today, this fraction of his heart was warm. The ice was melting, the sun could shine again in this land of what was supposed to be and stay eternal shadows.

It was the most beautiful feeling he ever experienced.

It was as if he was alive again, as if he had been resurrected.

He was home. With them.

_______________

 

"So I've never really disappeared ?"

"Nope.", Edward answered with a small smile. "Jason Peter Todd, you _have_ a complete and functioning civil identity ; that you went missing from the records for the past years does not mean we'll have to create everything about you, we'll just bring back to life what exists already and we'll... add a few adjustments of our owns."

Jason smiled back.

"Like the fact you're gonna be 'responsible' for me ?"

"Well it needs to be specified somewhere.", he simply approved. "Otherwise I'm still technically breaking the law by keeping you at our place. I could even get in trouble if someone actually looked into it."

The two kids shared a quite confused glance.

"What kind of trouble could you get into ?", Jason asked, frowing.

"And won't I be in 'trouble' too ?", Stephanie inquired as well. "After all, we're living together."

Ed thought about it for less than half a second. He had no interest in lying to them, but there was absolutely no way he told them what some people, scandalously numerous in this city, were 'doing' with homeless children they brought to their places.

"I'm a policeman.", he chose to say instead. "And contrary to a lot of my colleagues and other citizens in general in this town, I am _not_ abusing of my role or breaking the laws for any... personal purpose."

It was true indeed : there was a _huge_ difference between hacking private data or non-public information and being a _client_ inside a smuggling ring of any nature.

"And if the cops in Gotham were _actually_ controlling people and what happens in their houses, like they should do way more often... or just _do_ to begin with, what would be a major step forward...", he went on with his explanation. "I could have to justify the fact that there is a ten years old boy who has no identification on him and went missing from the records for the past three years, who isn't going to school and is by no means related to me, living at my place."

Thankfully the answer seemed to convince them enough, because they didn't ask for more.

"So, this is not gonna be as long as it had been for me ?", Stephanie understood then. "He won't need the full adoption procedure, you are just going to actualize his identity papers and make a registration for custody ?"

"Exactly.", he confirmed, feeling so proud as always whenever he could take note of just how vivid her deduction skills were. "I think all I'll have to do will be to correct a few things and eventually sign one or two papers. It's not like it had been for you, Steph. Your father had been arrested during a police investigation, and legally speaking you had a 'normal' life with two parents. The laws may don't apply like everywhere when it comes to Gotham, the adoption procedure needed to be followed in that case, because the GCPD was officially involved. Even if it was more of a formality than a real necessity.", he commented, and it was clear Steph wasn't thinking much more of this 'procedure' than he did.

Then he took back at Jason's intention :

"You nonetheless, are going to benefit of the well-known politic of this lovely city being 'we don't care, everyone is free to do whatever they want'. You're a street kid from the Narrows, the adoption programs simply _refuse_ to look at these cases. It would be just too much work to do, and no one likes to get too involved in... _anything_ around here. So for sure, this is not going to be complicated."

"That was the polite way to tell you no one cares about your life.", Stephanie judged useful to translate.

"Charming..."

"Sorry about that...", Ed apologized with a sad little expression. "But it's true."

"Hey, don't be sorry !", he corrected cheerfully. "You're actually pretty 'involved' for someone who isn't even born in Gotham ! I'll be the second almost orphan you're adopting ! So do _not_ apologize."

"I suppose you're right.", he smiled a bit.

"That's because I _am_."

They were smiling long afterwards.

________________

 

"So now, after three years of disappearing, I exist again ? With... just a few papers and a signature ? That's weird..."

"Maybe it is.", Ed acknowledged. "But this is also real. So well, it's gonna need a bit more time for you to have everything in working order... But the identity card will arrive at the end of the month, so you are... almost officially ready to go back in the world."

"That's somehow cool !"

"It is !", Steph grinned happily. "See that, I managed to adopt another brother !"

They shared a smile.

Nevertheless, one last thing was still bothering Jason :

"There's just... I know this is gonna sound bratty, but..."

"What is it ?", Eddie asked nicely.

He knew he could trust them to understand. To understand _anything_ really. So he hesitated less than one second before telling them :

"I... I don't think I want to be your brother, guys. Not yet at least. I mean, no offense, I love you !", he quickly added, and it made the two others smile. "But... Contrary to you, I had a family who loved me and whom I truly loved back."

"We aren't trying to replace them.", Edward assured gently.

"That's true.", Stephanie emphasized. "We may never experienced what it was like to have biological parents who love their child, but we can imagine how hard it must have been for you to loose them. And... we're not trying to make you forget them or anything. Just to help you move on. Because you're our friend."

They were so... sincere.

Well it's not like it was breaking news anymore, but for goodness' sake he _loved these guys_.

"I know.", he quielty answered, voice filled with emotions. "I... You are the first people to be nice to me after my parents died.", he finally said. "But you are also the first ones to ever be my _friends_ and I... I prefer to consider you as friends. I... I don't know why, it's just..."

"In the eyes of the law, I'm your legal guardian.", Edward reminded him. "Just like for you, Steph. We may be referring to each other as siblings, but it's just a choice we made. Officially, we aren't, and we still have our parents's last names, just like you'll be keeping yours. So that you choose to stay with us doesn't mean you have to call us brother and sister if you don't want to. And... I appreciate that you tell."

Jason gave them a small smile.

"It doesn't... bother you ?"

"Of course it doesn't.", Stephanie answered with a broad smile. "Anyway I think I prefer you as my best friend too. Because after all... you're not smart enough to be my brother."

"What ?!"

The fact that Edward had started laughing didn't help, and soon he found himself running after Stephanie in the apartment, both of them laughing while he was screaming threats for when he'll catch her.

For the following months, Jason indeed never referred to them as his siblings when he was asked. It just... didn't match in his mind. After a year of living with them though, he couldn't remember the time when Stephanie wasn't his sister and Edward his brother.

_______________

 

"I positively hate you right now.", Jason muttered, and Steph chuckled.

" _Sure_.", she teased him. "Keep telling yourself that, but _I_ know the truth."

"And what is that ?", he asked while knowing he will regret it as soon as he formulated the question.

"You, my dear...", she said while looking deep into his eyes, a big smug grin on her lips. "... are crazy about me."

The conversation would probably have ended with the two of them rolling on the ground laughing in some well-practiced wrestling moves if they didn't get interrupted by a girl running to them.

"Steph ! Hi !"

Jason rolled his eyes as the blondes greeted each other.

"Ya even have your own _fanclub_ here...", he jeered.

"And you're part of it, so stop lying to yourself.", she taunted, always so provocative and proud to be, to what he shook his head.

"No way..."

But well, they could avoid traumatizing her school buddy by getting into a fight. A schoolyard wasn't exactly the best site to do so anyway... And Edward asked them to _try_ not to ruin everything the first week of their... collaboration.

To register the two of them in Stephanie's class wasn't exactly what he'd call a wise, or a _safe_ idea for the poor school. But it was almost April already, this same year Jason started living and staying with them, and he now officially existed again. Yet he was _scared_ even if he didn't say it that way, to go back so soon to being a 'normal' kid. So to be in Steph's class, at least just for the end of this school year, was a good way to help the transition succeed.

Technically, he should be one grade higher according to his age, but no one would stop at this detail. And Jason could always change grade at the beggining of the next school year in September.

"Kara, this is my pal Jason. He's the new boy in our class."

"Oh, welcome !"

"Yeah...", he sighed slightly at the enthusiasm the other girl was showing upon meeting a complete stranger.

"Cheer up, Jaybird.", Stephanie winked at him. "I'm sure it's gonna be a good day."

He couldn't help but smile in approval.

"That I believe. All my 'days' are particulary... 'good' lately."

They shared a smile.

The feeling was now a well-known one for Stephanie, but it still held a different meaning for Jason. He used to have a loving family. And he lost them, and the feeling died. While now the feeling was back, although it was towards different persons. And it was a bit... scary, to be honest.

But it made him feel warm inside, peaceful, relaxed and... oh so truly _happy_.

They do loved their lives.

______________

 

"This one is even better.", Stephanie proudly concluded.

Moving from the apartment Edward and her shared since they started living together had been harder than she'd thought at first. They never bought the said apartment, they were still renting it, but it was... Well, it was _home_. And they both had so many happy memories in the place, leaving it had been a bit difficult.

But now here they were, at the end of the school year, after their friends helped them for the move. They were now in a new flat, bigger than the previous one, with a bright lounge offering a similar dispatching with the American kitchen, the way they liked, three real bedrooms, a nice view on this part of the city and even a small but well-designed terrace.

"Agree.", Eddie nodded joyfully.

Even if Jason lived for a few months in the previous place, and they all considered it as their home, it still held a larger part of the 'Edward-and-Stephanie' story.

So moving to somewhere else seemed like the perfect way to fully start a new chapter of their lives.

It took them a while to find a new place that could be better than their old one and suitable for everyone, but the result was really pleasing.

And as ever, they were situated close to where lived Jim, Renee and Harvey, the location criteria being essential and the first one they had in mind during the researches.

"This is going to be fun.", Jason ended, and they shared a wide smile.

It was a good way to summarize it.

"As long as we're together.", Stephanie winked at them. "Damn right everything's gonna be cool."

Then she opened her arms, a huge grin on her face.

"It's time for the first three-headed hug in our new place !"

Jason litteraly jumped in her arms, as always, what made the two kids laugh, and Ed knelt at their level, smiling just as much, before wrapping his arms around them both.

"We're staying together like that, right ?", Jason asked as they readjusted their posture for that the three of them were holding the two others.

He asked it while smiling, but he still needed the validation, they heard it in his tone. He still needed to be sure everything will...

"We are.", Stephanie confirmed with a radiant smile. "Nothing will ever change that, now. We are _family_ together !"

"Yes we are.", Eddie whispered softly.

They smiled, just... happy to be there. To be with each other.

Edward kissed both of them on the top of their heads tenderly, his two precious little suns shining in his heart, and added fondly :

"Safe and sound."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there !  
> If you are here now, it means you read my story... So let me just tell you : thank you very much !
> 
> If you liked reading it, please let me know by leaving kudos : ). And of course, feel free to tell me what you thought about it, even by just a word, it's always welcomed and much appreciated <3  
> I'm also very open to constructive criticisms ; so if there's something you didn't appreciate about the plot or a character, or both, or if there's something you would have liked to see being done differently... or anything really, I'll be happy to know your point or to answer a question.  
> I'll simply clarify something you probably guessed already upon reading this story : English isn't my first language. So I know I made language mistakes, I tried my best to avoid them as much as I could, but I'm still learning English so... I just hope there are not too many of them and it hadn't been too annoying for your reading.  
> Anyway, since you read so far, I really hope you enjoyed, at least partly, this little fanfiction ! As for me, I had a lot of fun writing it !
> 
> XOXO my friend !!  
> And have a good day / night / morning / afternoon / evening... whatever time it currently is for you !  
> ; )


End file.
